The MKR Medieval Mystery Series - Complete!
by Chris-San
Summary: A re-telling of the story set in medieval france, with some major alterations and a focus on Fuu and Ferio. My fan art for this has been posted on a web page by caileigh, the link for which you can see by clicking my name beside the fic.
1. Default Chapter

The Magic Nights of Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series.

By: C-chan

@: Christine_van_whatever@hotmail.com

Ratings: Alternate Reality, Action, Romance, and some Humor.

Summary: A re-telling of the MKR series, placed in the setting of 12th century northern Europe. It focuses on Fuu as the main knight, and of course her beau Ferio.  

Notes: This story was inspired by the anime, Magic Knight Rayearth, by Clamp, the Cinderfuu Fanfic, and the dream I had last Sunday. It's basically another version of Rayearth, using the same characters, but featuring Fuu as the main knight, and of course her beau, Ferio. It also takes place in a medieval setting in Northern Europe, and all characters are from Cefiro in this version. One character you won't see  though is Mokona. I couldn't think of anyplace to squeeze "it" in,  and one can only assume that, the setting being medieval times, and Mokona being all full of soft flesh, well...you figure it out. :-P

I wrote this in script form, however all the actions and descriptions are all adequate enough for anyone to follow along. (Ok maybe I over did the intro just a bit, but a girls gotta have some fun.) Plus it saves me time, meaning that it might actually get finished. A list of what means what is below. Enjoy!

(Actions)

_Name: Thoughts_

Name: Speech

Intro: 

Guard: Snzzz....

(He's sleeping in a large gothic style church, it's twigh-light hour and the room is dark, visible only in blue-green light. The alter is a large elaborate marble fountain, carved with dragons, four winged birds, horned wolves, and adorned with the occasional rare, polished gem. It gurgles quietly, echoing through the empty hall.)

(Overture Music, Opener to Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind.)

(Suddenly, the gurgling grows into a loud roar as bubbles begin to surface from the bottom of the basin. The gems in the eyes of the dragon, wolf, and bird begin to glow blue, red and green. The guard stirs and opens his eyes just as a brilliant light springs from the fountain and penetrates the darkest shadows of the temple.)

Guard: huh? Whaa?!

(A picture of the church on top of a medieval castle, beams of light shining from all the windows. )

(Roll credits)

Title: The Magic Nights of Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...

(A grown up Clef walks quickly down the wide stone passages, staff in hand, followed by a group of people.)

Guard: I was awake the whole time sir! It just suddenly flashed and I couldn't see no more...You're not going in there are you, you'll be blinded!!

(Screen, Written by C-chan)

(Clef keeps walking)

_Clef: Can it be true? Is the time of legend on hand?_

(Scripting by: Chris-san)

(Lafarga rushing up behind)

Lafarga: What's going on, is the Princess in danger?

(Edited by: The Screaming Demon)

(Ferio carrying wood in from the woodlot, the sky is filled with dark clouds. He sees the light.)

Ferio: What in the name of Cefiro... 

(Original story line and character 

creation: CLAMP)

(Zegato sits in his tower with some books open on the table. He calmly regards the scene below.)

Zegato: So it has begun...

(Special thanks to: my computer and who ever's web-page this is on.)

(Fuu standing on a hill looking in the direction of the palace, pail in hand. She's dressed like a milk-maid of the 12th Century. A green triangle of cloth holds her hair back, similar to the headband.) 

Fuu: The wind is so cold tonight.

(Pan back, looking at a French landscape of the 12th century. Pastures and lanes are lined with stone walls. The land is fairly flat with a large, mountainous looking castle poking out of the ground. It resembles Mont. St. Michael. A twinkle can be seen coming out of one of the topmost windows, it fades and dies away.)

(End overture and credits)

Fuu: They must be doing something at the castle. 

Helga: Fuu! Get a move on you useless girl, those cows aren't going to milk themselves!!

Fuu: Yes Aunt Helga. I'm going.

(She runs off over the hill towards the run-down barn. Back in the house, a hovel in desperate need of repair, her two, old, overweight aunts discuss Fuu...)

Helga: That silly girl, always off in the clouds. We'd be rich by now if we didn't have to support a dead weight like her! Did she even finish all her chores for today?

Bertha: Yes, but not very well. My blouse looks just as dirty as it did before she washed it, not to mention all the wrinkles that are left in it. The floor's dirty again, and she hasn't even started dinner yet.

Helga: That fool child, just can't do anything right. Let's see if a night without food with dampen those ridiculous daydreams of hers. 

(Meanwhile in the barn, Fuu has finished milking the cows.)

Fuu: Whew! Helga-san seemed to be in a pretty bad mood. I guess that means no dinner again tonight. 

(She's talks to the cows to keep herself company. Fuu sits down on a pile of hey in the corner and takes a sip of the milk. Then she digs around in the pile and pulls a potato out of a hidden sac there. She smiles and takes a bite.)

Fuu: It's a good thing I hid this bag of potatoes here. Otherwise I would be very hungry tonight. You won't tell, will you Buttercup-san?

Cow: Mooo.

(Fuu laughs.)

Fuu: You know, sometimes I think you might actually understand me Buttercup-san. For a cow, you must be very intelligent.

Cow: Moooo..(Proudly) 

(Fuu laughs and after a moment turns serious again.)

Fuu: _I wonder what that flashing light was at the castle. It didn't look like natural light, maybe magical? Although only a very powerful sorcerer could make a spell like that. I wonder..._

Bertha: FUUU! GET IN HERE!!

Fuu: _Oops, I'm day dreaming again._

Fuu: Coming!!

(She runs off towards the house. )

(Back at the castle, Clef, Presea, Lafarga, Emerald, Zagato, Lantis, Ascot and Caladina have gathered around the basin. They all stare in wonder at three gems that float suspended above the still waters of the fountain. The temple is lit up by torches now. The gems give off no light of their own.)   

Presea: So this is...Escudo?

Clef: I believe so, yes.

(Pause) 

Ascot: You brought us all the way up here to stare at some rocks? Boring. I'm going home. 

(He turns to leave)

Lantis: Foolish child, if they were merely rocks no one would waste their breath calling you here. 

Ascot: Hey!!

Caladina (With French Accent): Shhh Ascot. Calm toi. (to Clef) So, what does dis "Escudo" stuff 'ave to do with us?

Clef: It concerns all of us deeply. According to legend, the appearance of these stones mean our kingdom, and possibly all of the world itself is in danger.

(General shock, accept from Clef, Emerald, Zagato, and Lantis.)

Lafarga: In danger! How? What can we do to stop it? 

Clef: According to legend, there will appear three legendary warriors, known throughout time as the Magic Knights of Rayearth. Each warrior will receive a stone, and the ancient powers of magic hidden within. 

All: Oooo!

(They stare a minute)

Ascot: That's it! I'm really strong! I'll become a Magic Knight. 

(He reaches out to touch the red stone)

Clef: No wait Ascot! Don't!

(Just before he touches it, the stone erupts into flame. He jumps back just in time)

Caladina: Ascot!!

Ascot: Waaaa! That's hot!

Clef: As I was saying. Only the stone may choose it's wearer. Or more correctly, each stone has already chosen it's wearer. However, who they are, and where they are is another matter. They may not even know yet that they have been chosen.    

(He turns to Emerald, who stands next to Zagato...)

Clef: I must ask you, your highness, for permission to send the kingdom's finest and most trusted citizens to seek out these "Magic Knights." I also feel it should be done with all secrecy, as we do not yet know the nature of our kingdom's threat...Your Majesty?

(Emerald stares at Zagato, seeking, almost pleading, an answer. After a moment, he turns away)

Zagato: Do as you wish. The path of Destiny has already been laid. 

(He quickly retreats from the room, much to everyone's surprise, and Lantis's quiet anger)

(Pause)

Emerald: I would not trust anyone more with this task than I trust you Clef. Do as you see fit. If the heavens have sent us a warning of danger, we should treat this matter with all due severity. The threat must be eliminated at all cost. 

Clef: I will do everything in my power to see that it is so. 

(He kneels to her, and she smiles at for him.)

Emerald: Thank you, now if you will excuse me, take care, and good night. 

(She turns and exits the temple as well. Clef gets back to his feet as everyone starts whispering.)

Presea: (to clef) Clef-sama, what's with Zagato-sama? He seemed awfully moody.

Clef: (to Presea) I know. If I had time to talk to him, I would. However the quest for the Magic Knights is the most pressing matter right now.  

Clef: (to all) Since the Princess entrusted this matter to my hands, this shall be our plan. The Escudo will be naturally drawn to the Magic Knights, and them to it. Therefore, Lantis, Ascot, and Caladina, you three shall each take a Gem and seek out the Magic Knight to whom it belongs. 

Clef: I will encase the gem in a protective magic shell which will allow you to carry it without touching it. It will react by giving off light whenever the chosen one is present, and they shall be the only one who is able to touch the gem without being harmed. Do not leave out anyone! The scriptures say that the Magic Knights may not necessarily be known warriors. You will leave at first light tomorrow. 

Clef: Presea and Lafarga, you two shall be in charge of palace security. Presea, make sure all warriors are fitted with arms. Lafarga, I suggest you double security in the castle and look into protecting our boarders as well. Does everyone understand?

(Nods) 

Clef: Good, now go get some sleep. Tomorrow shall be a long day for all of us. 

(They slowly all leave the chamber. Clef remains and stares somberly at the empty space where the gems used to float.)

Clef:_ I only wish I understood why. What evil could possibly threaten our peaceful country?_

(He sighs heavily and walks slowly out of the temple)

(Lafarga is walking to his room, he stops outside the door as he sees a shadowy figure.) 

Lafarga: What do you want?

(Ferio doesn't' even look at him)

Ferio: Feh, don't ask stupid questions. 

(Lafarga doesn't move. He obviously doesn't get it.)

Ferio: It's the night of the quarter moon. You said my debt would be repaid by the end of this day. So, tomorrow I'll be leaving. 

Lafarga: ... Who are you?

Ferio: !!!

Ferio: Why you!! I'm the treasure hunter that was imprisoned here unfairly almost a 3 months ago!! 

(Pause, Lafarga seems to be struggling to remember.)

Lafarga: ... Ah, yes, the theif. 

Ferio: Grrrr! How many times do I have to remind you! The princess gave these to me!!

(he holds up the two small gem devices)

Ferio: Why do you keep calling me a theif?! I should be an honored guest here!!

Lafarga: Really? Then why did you break over 2000 gold pieces worth of rare art trying to escape from here? 

(He calmly unlocks his door.)

Ferio: Because your men chased me, that's why!! They did most of the breaking, not me!

Lafarga: (Shrugs) Oh well, either way it was you who smashed the window in the west wing last week, wasn't it? That will cost you another week of work in the wood lot.

(He calmly opens the door.)

Ferio: What?!! Hey that wasn't my fault! And why the wood lot again? I'm so sick of the woodlot! Can't you put me anywhere else?

Lafarga: No one wants you anywhere else, after the mess you made in the kitchen, the laundry house, and the stables, I can't trust you with any other position. 

(Ferio's practically red with rage by now.)

Ferio: But I told you, those weren't...

(Lafarga loses it. He draws his sword and in an instant, brings it level with Ferio's nose. Ferio is taken a bit aback.)

Lafarga: That's enough. I'm not in the mood for this right now. Go back to the servant's quarters before I lose my temper and cut your head off like a should have done three months ago. NOW LEAVE!!

Ferio (regaining his hauty composure): Okay, okay, sheesh. Don't pop a blood vessel.  

(He walks off down the hall. Lafarga steps inside his room, only to emerge a second later, just before Ferio turns the corner in the hall.)

Lafarga: Ferrari.

Ferio (pissed): It's Ferio!

Lafarga: Whatever. When I say leave, I mean to the servants quarters.

(He slams the door again.)

Ferio: Dammit!!

(End part 1)


	2. 2

****

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 2.

As I promised, this story focuses around Fuu and Ferio. However I had to lay the plot out first. I also decided to make the knights at least 16 in this version, because it seems like a more suitable age to fall in love. This chapter is a little more Fuu/Ferio focused. But first....

(Actions)

__

Name: Thoughts.

Name: Speech.

(As always, there is a big long re-cap of the last episode. Unfortunately, I left it in Chapter 1.)

(Scared ya didn't I.)

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 2.

(It's dawn, and the sun is peaking out between the distant hills and the heavy black clouds overhead. Fuu climbs the hill/dyke thing in front of her house and looks out over the grey land, dotted by yellow highlights of mist and dew. To the north, the castle gleams pale gold in the light. Fuu tilts her head to the sky and observes the clouds.)

__

Fuu: The air feels lighter today. If the wind keeps up, there won't be a cloud left in the sky tonight. 

(She smiles and takes a deep breath of fresh air as the wind tosses her hair gently around her face.)

__

Fuu: I feel today will be a good day.

(The whinny of a horse on a road in the valley below draws her attention. As she looks, two gleaming carriages, and one horse, race along the road.)

(As we zoom in, we can see Ascott's shadow in a black carriage, Lantis's dark, cloaked, figure upon horseback, and Caladina, sleeping in a the red carriage, face smooshed up against the glass snoring.)

__

Fuu: They must be from the castle, but where could they be going to so early in the morning?

(The carriages are already miles away.)

__

Fuu: Hmmm. 

(She begins to walk down toward the barn.)

__

Fuu: I wonder if it has anything to do with the light I saw last night?

(Pan up into another view of the sunrise. Slowly the picture changes showing the same scene only later in the morning...)

Helga: FUUU!!! 

Bertha: FUUU!!

(The two of them are laying in two beds on opposite walls of the same room. They're each wearing white night-gowns, with their hair done up in rags, (Medieval equivalent to curlers). The poor beds they are lying on look tiny in comparison to their bulk, and the blankets are pulled as tight as possible to cover their incredible girth.) 

Helga: FUU! Where's my breakfast? You know I feint if I get up without eating anything! What do you want me to do, starve to death? FUU?

Bertha: Oh don't wear yourself poor dear, remember your heart condition. 

Helga: Yes...*Huff*...of course...*Huff*

Bertha: FUUU! Lazy girl, what's taking you so long!!

Fuu: Coming Helga-san, Bertha-san. I'm sorry, the wood was wet this morning so I couldn't get the fire going right away. It's ready now though. 

(She enters the room carrying a tray in either hand.)

Helga: Oh I bet it is dear. With all your lolly-gagging it's probably burnt to a crisp! Well, come on girl, hurry it up, I don't have all day!

(Fuu gives each aunt a covered tray and stands back at the foot of their beds, waiting.)

Bertha: Well now, let's see what we have hear, hmmmm.

(she examines the food on her tray.)

Bertha: Crepes with fresh cream and honey, completely cooked all the way through, without over cooking. Tea, still warm already steeped. Hmmm. It looks lovely dear. You may actually have done it this time, don't you think Helga?

Helga: Mmm, it certainly is tasty Bertha dear. I can't wait to see the main course.

(She's already finished her crepes. Fuu watches with a quiet pride from where she stands.)

Fuu: Do you really like it Bertha-san, Helga-san?

Bertha: Now don't be hasty, we still haven't seen the main course. 

Helga: Yes. Perhaps we should take a look at that before we start praising her, after all, anyone can make a half decent appetiser such as this. 

Bertha: Quite right, now then, let's see what we have here. 

(She opens up the lid to the main course.)

Bertha: Hmmm. Bread, fresh and warm, not burned or doughy. Fresh cheese and butter, sausages nicely laid out. Eggs, sliced apples....what's that?

Helga: I don't know, I've never seen it before. Fuu dear what is this?

(She points to a small amount of round, brownish disks.)

Fuu: Oh that? I couldn't find anything else, so I sliced and fried some potato.

Helga: P...Potato! Did you hear that Bertha! 

Bertha: I certainly did! I don't believe it! (To Fuu) You wretched girl! 

Helga: After we took you in, fed you, gave you cloths, and THIS is how you repay us?

(She throws the tray across the room at Fuu)

(Note: For many years in France the potato was considered something you'd only feed to pigs or cattle.)

Bertha: Oh! Trying to poison us! Sister, she's trying to poison us! 

Helga: Oh dear, oh dear, *Huff* *Huff*

Bertha: Sister? Oh calm down sister, please, she's not worth it. Deep breaths, come on, deep breaths....

Helga (breathing): Hoo, Hooo. Hoooo.....

(She takes a deep breath and stops hyper-ventilating. Bertha is desperately fanning her with her hands.)

Helga: I'm fine now, fine...(sigh)... ... ... Fuu, come here. 

(Fuu steps forward hesitantly)

Helga: Fuu...

(She stares at Fuu, waiting for her to speak.)

Fuu: I'm so sorry, I didn't think....

Helga: SILENCE!!

(Fuu cringes at her voice.)

Helga: That's simply the problem Fuu, you never think. You're always too busy day dreaming about who knows what, when you should be working for your dear aunts who have taken such good care of you since the death of your parents, five years ago. We've been very good to you, haven't we Fuu, HAVEN'T WE?

(Fuu's staring at the ground. Bertha begins calming Helga, who is on the edge of hyper-ventilating again.)

Fuu (quietly): Yes Helga-san.

(Helga takes a deep breath and re-gains her composure.)

Helga: Yet, it seems I have failed you Fuu. I promised your mother, my dear baby sister, on her deathbed, that I'd raise you to be a fine, elegant lady...And look at you. 16 years old and you're dirty, lazy, and I do believe that any one of the cows in the barn has a greater intelligence than you. Worst of all, you daydream constantly.

Helga: So, when my dear Louis returns, I shall have him tan your hide like a crepe in boiling oil. Do you understand?

Fuu: ...Yes Helga-san.

Helga: Until then, everyday, you will not sleep or eat until you have weeded the field, swept the chimney, cut the wood, dusted the house, tended the animals, and done the cleaning, mending, laundry, ironing, cooking, polishing and scrubbing, until every little daydream has been wiped from your head. Is that clear?

Fuu: Y...Yes Helga-san. 

(She is staring at the floor so you can't see her face, but she moves her hand to wipe tears from her eyes.)

Helga: What are you crying? 

Fuu: No Helga-san.

Helga: Good, because crying won't help you, not now, not ever. So hurry and clean this up. You've got a lot of work to get done.

(Later outside, the sun is drifting in and out between broken clouds. Fuu is inside, scrubbing the floor with all possible haste.)

__

Fuu: Now I've really done it. Helga-san and Bertha-san will never forget about this one. 

Fuu: It's a good thing I've got at least two months before Louis-san is set to come home from his tutoring...

(A horse whinny's and comes galloping to a halt just outside the door.)

__

Fuu: Company? I don't think we were expecting anyone.

(She gets up on her feet just high enough to peek out the window. Once there, she gasps and freezes in place. A tall man, about 25 years old, with a large beer belly and fat face, observes the house uncertainly.)

Man: Hello, is anybody home?...Mom, Aunt Bertha, Dung Beetle?

(He dismounts his horse and looks around at the house for any sign of life. Fuu avoids his gaze by sinking to her knees on the floor inside the window, the confused look of fear still frozen on her face.)

Helga: Fuu, who is it?

Bertha: What are you doing there, answer the door.

Louis: Mother? Aunt Bertha? Is that you?

(A look of maternal pride and joy fill the faces of both aunts. They rush forward to the door, and both try to squeeze though it at the same time.)

Helga: Louis? Is that really you dear?

Bertha: Louis!

Louis: Mother!

(They embrace briefly. Then Bertha hugs him as well.)

Bertha: Oh, my baby. I've missed you so much.

Helga: What are you going on about, he's MY baby. Just look at his handsome face, how could he belong to anyone but me.

(Helga pinches his cheek.)

Bertha: What do you mean, it's obvious he inherited MY good looks, just look at that hair, oh! (Swoon)

Louis: Mother, Aunty, please there's no need to quarrel. There's plenty of me to go around, besides, I'm going to be here for awhile. 

Helga: Oh? What do you mean dear?

Bertha: Did something happen at the University?

(At this Louis suddenly slumps his shoulders and looks incredibly pitiful.)

Louis: I'm sorry Mother dear, I've failed you, I...I can't return to the university.

Bertha: Huh? 

Helga: Ohh. Dear, come now, tell mother all about it. 

Louis: Oh, it was awful. Right from the start my professors hated me, you know they're always so jealous of my good looks. So they dumped extra work on me for no reason. I worked weeks on end to try to please them, and I even finished the extra assignments perfectly, but this just made them even more jealous, and soon the other students began to take after their examples. They wouldn't lend me their notes when I missed a class due to pure exhaustion. And, Mother, there's just weren't enough hours in the day to complete the tasks they set to me. I tried so hard, but I just couldn't make it. I'm sorry that I failed you both...

(The Aunts are just about in tears because of Louis's "oscar" winning performance. They both embrace him again.) 

Helga: Oh my precious darling. You could never fail me...

Bertha: It's not your fault. You're teachers have always treated you unfairly, but we know you try so hard...

Helga: My baby, I'm just so glad that you're home again.

Louis: Mother, Auntie, thank-you. 

(The three blobs finally separate and the two aunts wipe their eyes on their hanker chiefs.)

Louis: Anyway, how is everything going here, has the Dung Beetle been taking good care of you both?

(Everyone suddenly takes notice to Fuu who is standing silently in the doorway. Helga turns her nose up in the air.)

Helga: Yes, well, we certainly have much to talk about on that front don't we.

(She looks at Fuu threateningly. Fuu looks at the ground, obviously wishing is would just suck her up.)

Bertha: Oh, but let's not let her spoil such a joyous occasion. Louis is finally home, and I know just how to celebrate!

(She giggles and runs off into the kitchen, and starts digging around in one of the cupboards.)

Helga: Bertha dear, what are you hiding up your sleeve?

(Bertha pulls out a few gold coins from some hiding place.)

Bertha: Look sister, I've been saving these for a special occasion, and today is such a day!

Louis: Oh, Auntie, you would do that for me?

Bertha: Of course I would! It's an aunts duty to spoil her favourite nephew! Now then, what would you like to eat tonight dear? 

Louis: Oh Auntie, you're too kind. Actually it's been so long since I had stuffed pork roll, you know the ones the butcher on Capital street makes so well. 

Helga: Then you shall have it dear. Fuu!

(Fuu suddenly becomes visible again at her place beside the door.)

Fuu: Yes Helga-san?

Helga: Run to the capital and order three stuffed pork rolls from the butcher on Capital street, the one with the red veranda. Make sure they're the good, fat, fresh ones, and hurry back. I'll be expecting you before one hour after high noon...

Fuu:...but Helga-san! That's in three hours! It takes at least two to get to...

Louis: Lower your voice Dung Beetle! How dare you speak to my mother in such a tone! Of all the lazy, useless, things. I could make it to the capital and back in an hour and a half when I was your age! Now then, get a move on! And don't you dare be late, or your hide will pay for it!!

(He hurtles the small sack of money at Fuu and she ducks to avoid it.)

Fuu: Yes Louis-san! 

(She turns and runs out the door at top speed, slowing down only enough to grab the money from off the ground. As they watch her leave Louis makes a comment.)

Louis: Mother, auntie, forgive me. I should have never left you with such a useless girl to take care of you. Tell me everything she has done to you while I was away...

***

(Later on, a weary Fuu leans up against a stone wall beside the road to catch her breath. It's obvious she's been running, in her hands she carries a pail covered with a towel, containing the food. As she glances up at the sun...)

__

Fuu: Oh no! It's already an hour past mid-day! I'm never going to make it! On top of that...

(She looks at the pail she carries with a frightened expression)

__

Fuu: The money Bertha-san gave me was only enough to pay for two Pork Rolls. However they probably won't believe me, they'll probably think I stopped to eat one, and then...

(She looks to be on the verge of tears for a moment, but then she hardens herself.)

__

Fuu: Sitting here crying about it isn't going to help any! I've got to get home as soon as possible!

(She runs off down the road until she reaches an opening in the stone wall. The sign reads "Royal Wood Lot. No Entrance." )

__

Fuu: It's risky, but it's the only short-cut, so I've got to try.

(After a moment's hesitation, she runs off into the forest. Meanwhile...)

***

Ferio: TIMBER!!!!

(He swipes a machete blade against a fist-sized rock, which has been wedged into a groove cut in a tree. The friction causes sparks to form, which ignites some kind of dynamite goo in the groove and...)

**KABOOM!!!**

Ferio: AHHH!!!!

(The tree falls over, crashing to the ground as Ferio is sent flying by the force of the explosion. Luckily he lands in a "soft" bush. A small mushroom cloud appears where the stump was.)

Ferio: Ohhh, aie...

Ferio: I think maybe I used a little too much power that time... 

(He walks over to a flat stump where he's laid out a few metal cans of powder and paste, and a few pieces of paper instructions. He crosses out a few lines and looks at his problem, stumped. ) 

Ferio (Muttering): Damn Presea, why'd the instructions have to be so hard! (looking at the paper they're practically scribbles)...And how'd I get picked as the guinea pig to test this stuff out? Magic powder to cut trees faster. This stuff's deadly! 

(He sighs heavily and sets back down to try to figure out his problem.)

***

(Elsewhere, Fuu looks around the forest uncertainly.)

__

Fuu: The exit has to be around here somewhere... 

(She looks around the forest and spots a clearing up ahead.)

__

Fuu: Oh! There it is! 

(She runs off towards it, just as Ferio lights a fuse he has rigged up to his next victim tree.)

Ferio: There, that should do it...huh?

(Fuu runs into the clearing and looks around. She stops dead upon seeing Ferio there, and Ferio is so surprised to see her that he forgets about the fuse...)

**SNAP!!**

(The powder explodes in a perfect, contained, explosions. The tree groans, and suddenly begins to fall directly towards Fuu.) 

Ferio: HEY! LOOK OUT!!!

(However Fuu is frozen on the spot and can't move.)

Ferio: Idiot! I said MOVE!!!!

(He runs towards her. There is a giant CRASH that echoes through the woods sending birds flying out above the canopy.) 

(End part 2)


	3. 3

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 3.

I should mention something about ages in this story. Because the characters can't suddenly age shift in this version of Cefiro, I have had to make some decisions on ages. Not all of them are completely exact to the year, but the general description is this:

Emerald: She's got to be at least 20, as she is Ferio's older sister by about two or three years.

Clef: Older OAV type version.

Ascott: Kid version, as in MKR series 1.

Magic Knights: 16. Fuu's too sensible to devote her heart to someone at the age if fourteen, when you're mind and personality are still developing. I'm 17, and I still feel I have a ton of things to discover, about myself and the world, before I decide what kind of person I want to spend my life with. And besides, 15 year old pregnant teenagers are NOT cute! 

Thanks for reading. C-chan.

(Actions)

__

Name: Thoughts.

Name: Speech.

Now, To re-cap...

*~*~*~*

Ferio: Idiot! I said MOVE!!!!

(He runs towards her. There is a giant CRASH that echoes through the woods sending birds flying out above the canopy. Back at the tree, Ferio and Fuu are both lying on the ground beside the tree. Ferio is on top of Fuu, trying to shield her from harm. After a minute, during which they both check and see that they're still alive, Ferio takes a deep breath.)

Ferio: Man, that was a close one. 

(He pushes himself off of Fuu, who is still in shock. He looks at her for a moment.)

Ferio: Hey, are you alright?

Fuu: Huh?...I...think...I am.

(They both sit up and regard the tree at their feet. Fuu regards Ferio beside her.)

Fuu: Th...thankyou...Are you...alright?

(Ferio obviously hasn't thought that far ahead yet. He checks himself over and decides that he's ok. )

Ferio: I...guess so.

(He gets to his feet and stares down at Fuu with his arms crossed over his chest.) 

Ferio: Anyway, tell me what you're doing here. This isn't a public forest you know, and it's dangerous here if you don't know what's going on bla bla bla... 

(Fuu stares down at her feet.) 

__

Fuu: Oh no. I'm going to be in real trouble now. He'll Probably take me to the Gendarm! (Police)

Ferio: bla bla...Hey! Are you listening to me?!

(Startled by his voice, she answers reflexively.)

Fuu: Sorry I... ...

(She remembers her aunts...)

Fuu: Oh No! The bucket!

(She tries to get to her feet, however a sore ankle keeps her glued to the ground.)

Fuu: ah...

Ferio: What is it?

Fuu: It's nothing, I'm ...

(Before she can protest, he bends down to take a closer look, genuinely concerned.)

Ferio: You'd better take it easy on that ankle. It looks like it might be sprained. 

(He pulls down her sock a little bit to take a better look at it. It looks reddish, as if it hit a rock or something when she fell.)

Ferio: It should be ok. Just don't walk to far on it...huh?

(Fuu ignores him and crawls over to her bucket. The one pork roll is still wrapped up safely inside, however...)

Ferio: Do you have a hearing problem or something? I said...Hey, what's that?

__

Fuu: On no!! 

(She looks despairingly into the bucket.)

Fuu: There's one missing! What am I going to do now?

__

Ferio: Stuffed Pork Rolls! (Drool.)

Fuu: Aunt Helga will be so angry...I...I'll probably have to go a week without dinner. I...

(She bites her lower lip to keep from crying.)

__

Ferio: Geeze, what a cry baby. Hmmmm...

Ferio: Don't worry! I'll find it. You just stay there, you shouldn't move with that ankle.

__

Ferio: He he! Finders Keepers!

(He runs off looking for the Pork Roll.)

(Meanwhile, Fuu is sitting on the ground looking at the tree that almost flattened her. Suddenly she sees something. She crawls under a branch and finds the wrapped roll resting on some leaves. Obviously it got tossed up into the air when she fell. She looks behind her to see Ferio frantically searching the undergrowth for "her" (he thinks it's his) roll. Then she sees that she can keep crawling to the other side of the fallen tree and escape when he's not looking. She looks back one last time...)

__

Fuu: Sorry sir, goodbye...

(...and crawls ahead. When at last she reaches the other side, she tests her ankle and upon finding it can hold her weight, takes off into the forest.)

Ferio (Still oblivious to this): Damn I can't find it...(To Fuu)...Hey girl, did you happen to see in which direction it fell?...Hey...Huh?!!

(She's gone. He stares at the clearing for a moment, realising what must have happened...)

__

Ferio: Dammit! How rude! Sneaking off without even saying goodbye. 

(He's really just dissapointed she escaped with the pork roll. Ferio indignantly crosses his arms over his chest in a "Humf" way.)

Ferio: Well fine then.

Ferio: If that's the way she want's to be, then I hope she gets lost in there!

Ferio:...it serves her right...

(The wind whispers through the trees, and Ferio realizes that it's getting to be mid-afternoon. Then he thinks about Fuu's ankle and the troubled look on her face and...)

Ferio: (Sigh) Maybe I'd better tail her just to make sure she's okay.

(He packs his stuff away and heads off, easily following her trail.)

__

Ferio: Man, I'm too nice for my own good...

*~*~*~*~*~*

(It's now around 7:00, and the forest is growing slightly darker. Fuu wanders along, weary, hungry and sore. Ferio, silently following her.)

__

Fuu: Where am I?

Fuu: Everything looks the same.

Fuu: ...Helga-san is going to be furious when I get home...

Fuu:...that is if I ever get home...

(she winces as she lands a careless step on her sore ankle. Ferio, walking behind sees her.)

__

Ferio: How long does she plan to keep going like this? She must be stronger than she looks.

(he lowers his head, ashamed.)

__

Ferio: You know Ferio, if you weren't such a jerk you could have just shown her the way out ages ago...Huh?

(Fuu has stopped. She seems to have seen something up ahead. Suddenly she rushes forward, sore ankle and all, and Ferio has to run to keep up with her.) 

__

Fuu: This has got to be it! It's got to be the way out!

(She reaches the clearing in the forest she thought was the exit, only to be stopped dead by disappointment. There lies the fallen down tree, the flat stump, the clearing in the forest that she started at...)

(She stares in total shock for about a minute. Then she curls her hands into fists and starts to tremble in exhaustion and frustration. She takes a quick step back, and then another. However her sore ankle can't take anymore, and it collapses beneath her.)

Fuu: ah!

Ferio: Watch it!

(Ferio catches her from behind, grabbing her shoulders with his arms and supporting her with his body, preventing her from spraining her ankle again.) 

(It takes Fuu a minute to realise that she isn't on the ground in a large amount of pain. She's even more surprised, when she looks over her shoulder, to find out who it was that saved her.)

Fuu: ...You... 

(Thinking he's come to take her to the authorities for snooping around on private land, she tries to push herself away from him. Her efforts are rendered completely useless however, when, in one clean motion, he scoops her off her feet, and sets her gently down on a tree stump.)

Ferio: I told you, you should take it easy on that ankle. It can't take much more of this.

(He's smiling kindly, a real sincere smile of genuine concern as he kneels down to take a closer look at her foot. Fuu gazes up at him with the "Deer caught in headlights" look as he takes a bandage out of his sack and wraps her ankle.)

Ferio: There, that should help.

Fuu:...

Ferio (Standing up): You don't have to look at me like that, I'm not some highway robber.

Fuu:...

Ferio (beginning to feel uncomfortable): Anyway, I wanted to apologise. I've been following you all afternoon, and guess I should have shown you the way out...but...

(Still no reaction from Fuu.) 

Ferio (getting annoyed): Geeze, what a gloomy girl you are. Didn't anyone teach you not to stare?

(He does the arm crossing over chest thing again.)

Fuu: S...sorry. I guess I'm just not used to being around strangers. 

(Ferio is surprised he even got a reaction out of her.)

Fuu: ...And thank you, for everything...

(They both look at the ground, trying to think of what to say next. Suddenly the silence is broken by the rumbling of Ferio's stomach. He looks at it, a bit surprised/embarrassed, and then tries to pretend he didn't notice it by looking in the opposite direction.) 

(His acting doesn't convince Fuu, who slowly lifts the towel covering her pail and stares at the pork rolls for a moment. After a while, she sets her face with resolve and turns to Ferio.)

Fuu: Um, I don't know if you like pork rolls, however, if they aren't cooked soon they may spoil...

(Ferio looks at her with a surprised face, not believing his ears. Fuu looks sheepishly at the ground, not used to being seen, or listened too.) 

Fuu: I...It would be a real shame if they were wasted, and I c...couldn't eat two by myself so...if you would like...we could...um... 

(She's too nervous to continue, and Ferio, realising how shy she is, decides to make it easy for her.) 

Ferio: It would be a pleasure. 

(Fuu looks up at him, startled both by his politeness and the honesty in his voice.)

Fuu: R...Really? 

Ferio (chuckling): Of course! I can't remember the last time I had stuffed pork rolls. 

(Fuu is somewhat startled by this comment, she had thought that people of the palace ate really well. For a moment she looks at him, as if seeing him for the first time, and realises that they really aren't all that different. She was foolish to even fear him in the first place, and putting her nervousness aside, she smiles, revealing her true self to him.) 

Fuu: You're welcome.

(Ferio is stunned by the change in her attitude/appearance.)

Fuu:...Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name's Fuu Hououji.

(She extends her hand in a polite hand shake.)

__

Ferio: ... ...She's cute when she smiles... 

(He scoops up her hand and bows to her on one knee.) 

Ferio: Call me Ferio.

(still holding her hand, he tilts his head to her in a polite gesture, before getting up again and releasing her. Fuu is stunned by his politeness, and has even turned a little pink...) 

Fuu: I...It's nice to meet you.

(Ferio smiles.)

Ferio: Now then, if we're going to eat, the first thing we have to do is start a fire...

(End Chapter 3)


	4. 4

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 4.

No rambles for now. C-chan.

(Actions)

__

Name: Thoughts.

Name: Speech.

*~*~*~*~*

(Ascott's black carriage lumbers along a winding road, overlooking a rugged coastline bathed in the orange glow of sunset. The waves crash majestically against the shore, and seabirds cry boldly from above. Ascott looks out the window and sighs.)

Ascott: Man, are we there yet? 

Ascott: This sure is taking a long time.

(He pets his friend, the little Hikari type creature seen in Rayearth1, and regards the blue jewel that floats, magically trapped in a gold hoop on the end of a tall sceptre. He remembers Clefs parting words... )

Clef: Remember, each stone is attracted to it's element. Red to fire, blue to water, and green to air. Search out the element, and you will be one step closer to finding it's magic knight.

(End flash back. Ascott turns to his friend.)

Ascott: This should be easy, everyone knows the biggest body of water is the ocean. And the biggest city on the coast line is Cape Frayel. The Magic Knight is bound to be hiding somewhere near here. We'll be sure to bring him out, won't we Hikari...

Hikari: Preee!

Ascott: He he...

(He smiles, produces a magic ball, and plays with Hikari a bit. Suddenly the gem flashes momentarily as a warning, signalling the proximity of it's knight.) 

Ascott: We must be getting close...

Driver: My lord, we have arrived in Cape Frayel.

Ascott: It's about time, Sheesh. I was just about to die of boardo.....!

(He pulls back the curtain to reveal a HUGE city sprawled out before him. Tall ships in the harbor, markets bustling and churning with people, streets twisting and turning every which way...)

__

Ascott: On second thought, maybe this will be harder than I thought...

*~*~*~*~*

(Meanwhile, Ferio and Fuu are in the now almost dark forest, sitting around a brightly snapping fire. The two morsels of meat are cooking on a spit.)

(Ferio sits down beside Fuu after stirring the fire a bit.)

Ferio: There, that should do it. 

Fuu: They look really delicious, do you know when they'll be ready?

Ferio: Soon I hope, my stomach has begun gnawing on my backbone.

(Fuu laughs as he makes a face. Then she smiles, gazing contentedly at the fire as the shadows play upon her face, accentuating her fine features. Ferio observes her for a moment.)

Ferio: What are you thinking about Fuu?

(Fuu seems to blink herself awake again.)

Fuu: Hmm? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

Ferio: That's ok, but what were you thinking about? For a minute there, you seemed to be in a different world all together.

Fuu: Oh that, just daydreaming again I suppose. My aunts say I do that far too often. I guess they're right aren't they.

(She looks down at the ground.)

Fuu: I...I was just trying to remember the last time I enjoyed an evening like this. It must have been more than five years ago, before the death of my parents...

Ferio: Oh, I...I'm sorry...

Fuu (shaking her head gently): No, it's ok. I like talking about them, it helps me remember. 

Fuu: In a way, I guess you could say I was spoiled with such a loving family. My father was a scholar, and a tutor as well. He spent a lot of his time travelling the country, teaching philosophy and literature to everyone who wanted to learn, regardless of weather they had money or not. He was a daydreamer, and a hopeless romantic, but my mother loved him very much. 

(She smiles) 

Fuu: I'll always remember, whenever he came back from any long journey, he would pretend I was a princess, kneel down before me, kiss my hand and say, 'Majesty, would you lift the heart of this unworthy traveller, and give me the honour of this next dance?'

(She giggles happily at the memory of it.) 

Ferio: He sounds like a very intelligent man. 

Fuu: Oh he was, and my mother was too. She taught me math, science, geography, grammar and many other things too. She was a very practical woman, it's hard to believe my father and mother could have loved each other as much as they did, but I know she loved him deeply. 

(She sighs deeply and looks up at the stars.)

Fuu: It's strange, but she always knew when my father was about to return from a long journey. She'd sweep into my room in the early morning and say with a smile, 'Wake up Fuu. The wind has changed. Your father will be home before dinner tonight.' ... and she was always right. 

Ferio: Wow, that is strange. He must have written letters to her about when he'd be home, right?

(Fuu gently shakes her head, smiling.)

Fuu: It always shocked even my father, because sometimes he didn't even know he would be home that night, until some carriage came along and offered a ride, or some student cancelled a lesson. It was more like she could feel the wind and listen to what it told her. Even I can understand what it says sometimes. 

Ferio: So, what? You talk to the wind?

(His voice is only somewhat mocking/disbelieving.)

Fuu: No, it's not at all like that, I just listen, and it tells things to my heart. Like the times when I feel depressed, as if there's nothing in the world I can do right, and my that mother and father are ashamed of me, wherever they are. Those times, if I just close my eyes and listen to the wind, or look up at the clouds as watch them race across the sky. They seem so free and gentle that I know someday...everything will be alright.

(While Fuu lingers a little longer in her daydreams, Ferio turns his head down to look at the ground and tries to understand what she really meant to say when she said "everything will be alright." He, of course, never had a family like Fuu's, or at least has no recollection of one. His first memories are of travelling with a band of gypsies.) 

__

Ferio: I wonder what happened to my parents...

Fuu: Ferio, do you think the pork rolls are ready yet? 

Ferio: Ahh! Yes! Perfect!

(He takes the spit off of the supports and breaks it in half so that he and Fuu each have an end with a roll on it. He smiles.)

Ferio: Bon appetite! 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

(Later on that evening Ferio and Fuu finally reach the edge of the forest just as the last bit of orange sky is fading behind the horizon. The first stars are out, and the clouds are nothing more than dots on the horizon.) 

Ferio: Are you sure you won't get in trouble because of the pork rolls? 

Fuu: No. My aunts probably won't do anything.

__

Fuu: Louis however...

(She tries to hide it, but Ferio manages to make out the troubled look on her face in the twilight.)

Ferio: ...Are you sure you're ankle will be alright? I could come with you just to make sure...

(Fuu gently shakes her head, smiling.)

Fuu: I'll be alright, and you'll surely be missed in the castle, I couldn't have you getting into trouble on my account now could I? 

Ferio: But I... ... 

(Her smile tells him she won't change her mind. He smiles, admitting defeat.)

Ferio: Well then, I guess we part here. Goodbye Fuu...

Fuu: Fare well Ferio-san...

(They both hesitate a moment. Just as Fuu turns her head to leave...)

Ferio: Fuu, wait a minute...

Fuu: Yes?

Ferio: I...uh, I want you to take this...

Fuu: Ferio?

(He takes her hand and wraps it around an object.)

Ferio: They say it has the power to make wishes come true...I think you should have it...

(Fuu opens her hand to look at the gift. It's a small pink object with a red gem, like the one Ferio gave her in the anime series. She's startled for a moment, realises that it must be expensive, and shakes her head.) 

Fuu: Ferio, I..I can't accept this...it's too...

(She holds out her hand, for him to take it back, but Ferio turns his back to her and crosses his arms over his chest, taking up once more his "I don't care" act. 

Ferio: Just take it would you...

(He starts to walk off into the forest again, but Fuu to chases him.)

Fuu: Wait! Why are you...Ferio? 

(Ferio realises he's got to say something to stop her.)

Ferio: Because I love you, that's why.

(It works, Fuu stops dead in shock and Ferio doubles his speed, disappearing into the black shadows of the woods. After a few minutes of staring and blushing, she smiles, and places the object in the pocket of her apron, and heads on her way.)

*~*~*~*~*~*

(Far away, Lantis and his horse wind their way down the treacherously twisted pathways of a mountain range. All about them the mountains loom black under the starred sky. Lantis however doesn't seem concerned about this.)

__

Lantis: The magic knight must inhabit these volcanic mountains. The jewel reacted just as I entered this valley.

(He turns an abrupt corner around an outcropping corner of the mountain, and peers down as a large, long valley opens up below. Out of the very centre of the valley, the smoke of a village can be seen winding it's way up into the nearly black sky, but no firelight escapes the shuttered windows of the houses. However, at the opposite side of the valley, on a high plateau almost level with Lantis himself, he suddenly notices a light.) 

(A large, unshielded bonfire blazes in the wind, it's brilliance stands as the only light visible against the stark blackness of the night cloaked mountains. Lantis pulls out a telescope and uses it to get a closer look. In front of the fire, a lone figure kneels, unflinching against the violent flames before it, braid drifting freely upon the breeze.)

(Suddenly, the figure turns it's head, until it appears to be staring straight at Lantis. He raises an eyebrow, and puts his spyglass away.)

__

Lantis: Magic knight, it seems I have found you at last. 

End chapter 4.


	5. 5

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 5.

Depicting a lot of the Rayearth 2 characters is difficult for me, as I have only seen the first four episodes of the entire series. I think I pretty well gathered Lantis' character, however, any love story that occures between him and Hikaru is almost completely made up and of my own imagination. As for characters like Eagle, Tarta, Tatra, and that other little kid, I have no clue what I will do. So far I haven't even been able to find a synopsis of the episodes, so if you know of a good one, perhaps you could suggest it. Thanks

C-chan.

(Actions)

_Name: Thoughts._

Name: Speech.

*~*~*~*~*~*

(It is now completely dark as Fuu walks along the roads to her home, which is pretty well how you would sum up the look on her face too. She's obviously dreading what awaits her at home. As she reaches the lane way to her house, she stops and looks up at the stars and the sky, as if gathering strength. The breeze plays with her hair, her eyes shine in the starlight. Then, taking a deep breath, she walks up to the house.)

_Ferio: She certainly seems afraid for someone who "won't be getting into any trouble ."_

(He's standing behind a bush about a hundred feet from the lane way. Watching Fuu as she makes her way up the hill to the house. He looks at the small pink "transmitter" in his hand and rolls his eyes in self embarrassment.)

_Ferio: Jeez, what made me say "that" back there. I mean it shut her up and everything but...(Sigh,) I should have been able to come up with something better than "that."_

(He watches Fuu as she opens the door and enters the house.)

_Ferio: Good, let's get this show on the road so I can get back to the castle... _

(He presses the button on the matching pink transmitter and starts to eavesdrop on their conversation...)

(Inside the house...) 

Louis: So Fuu, you're finally back.

(She just stands in the doorway and says nothing. The small room is lit by a fire and a few candles. A half empty bottle sits on the plane wooden table, Louis is slurring his words, obviously drunk.)

Louis: Well? Ain't you gonna to say something? No foolish excuses, no tears, no begging fer your miserable life, eh? 

(He narrows his eyes at her as she continues to stand there. Then pulls out something from by his feet.)

Louis: I found this tonight as I was looking after the animals in the barn. You know anythin' about it?

(It's Fuu's hidden supply of potatos. Fuu looks at it, dumbly.)

Louis: And what about the pork rolls mother sent you to the capital for. I suppose you stole those a well huh? Well?

Fuu:...

Louis (Getting up from his chair): Mother and Aunt Bertha told me what a pain you've been around here since I left. 

(He stalks over to Fuu, grabbs her under the chin, and begins lifting her up by the neck.)

Louis: It seems I came back just in time to give you what you deserve. You horrible little ingrate. You filthy wretch!

( A small choking sound escapes her as she struggles for air!!)

Louis (yelling): Speak up you!! Don't play games with me!!

Fuu:...

Louis (hissing): So that's how it's going to be huh? (Mounting to a roar.) Well, we'll see how long you can stay silent when I'm pounding your filthy face into the ground!!

(Pulling her by the neck, he spins around and tosses her across the room towards the fire. There's a loud crack as the back of her head hits the stone surrounding the fireplace. She groans quietly and curls into a ball, grabbing her head.)

Fuu: Ahhh!

Louis: What was that dear, I didn't hear you!! Speak...UP!!

(He lands a kick directly into her stomach. She screams in pain as she lands in the corner, the wind knocked out of her.)

Fuu:...hurk...urk...

(Louis moves to kick her again when suddenly an elbow slams into the side of his head sends him reeling back along the wall. Ferio positions himself between Louis and the injured Fuu.)

Ferio: You bastard!

(His eyes are wild with disbelief and anger.) 

Louis: What the...who the hell are you! 

Ferio: Never mind me, what the hell are you? Treating Fuu like that! 

Louis: I'll treat her however I want to treat her...and flatten ANYONE who gets in MY WAY!!!

(He grabs the bottle of wine off the table and charges at Ferio in an attempt to try and smash it over his head. Ferio dodges the wine bottle, and grabs onto the arm that holds it. Then he sinks down low, and using Louis' own momentum against him, he lifts Louis above his head and throws him down hard on the table. Louis gets back up to his feet but Ferio charges him and punches him twice in the face before upper-cutting him and sending him sprawling back against the far wall. A drop of blood begins dripping out of his nose as he lays there, breathing heavily.)

(Ferio himself is sweating as he turns his back on Louis and goes to look at Fuu, who has passed out in the corner. He kneels down, holding the back of his hand by her mouth as he feels for her breath. Relieved to see she's breathing normal again, he reaches down to check her head as a loud scream is heard from behind.)

Bertha: LOUIS!!

Helga: MY BABY!!

(The "pair" come rushing down the stairs in their normal evening wear, and begin to crowd around Louis, who just happened to fall by the stair landing. Bertha fans him awake as Helga dabs his bloody nose with her night-gown. Ferio glances over his shoulder, shocked and disgusted at what he sees. Obviously they've been awake upstairs all this time, knowing full well what louis was doing to Fuu. He turns back to Fuu, and gently lifts her up and carries her towards the door.)

Bertha: YOU THERE! What are you doing in our house!...How DARE you do this to my precious Louis! HEY!

(Ferio just looks at them a moment, utterly saddened that such people exist in the world. Then he turns and heads for the door.)

Bertha: You can't ignore me! Where do you think you're going! And what are you doing with Fuu. Don't ignore me! Why YOU!!

(She grabs the wine bottle off the floor and hurtles it at Ferio's head. It smashes harmlessly against the door as he shuts it behind him.)

*~*~*~*~*

(The moon is almost at it's highpoint as Ferio finds a nice, grassy spot by a creek and lays the unconscious Fuu down. The wind whispers through the trees while he wets a cloth and lays it on Fuu's forehead. He kneels down beside her, and pulling off his gloves (for the first time) he gently wipes bit of dirt from her cheek.)

_Ferio: Stupid!_

_Ferio: You knew that was going to happen all along, didn't you Fuu. _

(A picture of Fuu's sleeping face, illuminated by the moonlight. Ferio still hasn't removed his hand.)

Ferio: ...Fuu... 

Fuu: ...mmm....

(She stirs slightly, and Ferio taking his hand off her cheek, leans down a little.)

Ferio: Fuu?

(She inhales deeply, opening her eyes as she does so. She blinks a few seconds, allowing her vision to focus to the dark.)

Fuu: F...Ferio?

(Ferio smiles in relief.)

Ferio: Fuu.

(Confused, she tries to sit up. However the pain in her head startles her and brings her back down. Ferio catches her in his arm.)

Fuu: uhh...

Ferio: Easy. You shouldn't try to move yet.

(Fuu lays still for a moment as she remembers/realises what must have happened, a shadow of disbelief and fear over her face. The last thing she can remember before passing out was seeking Ferio's legs come up behind Louis's, and Louis falling to the side. She looks up at him as he smiles down gently at her.)

Fuu: Ferio...I...Wh...How?...

(He puts a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet.)

Ferio: I told you, that orb has the power to make wishes come true...

(Thinking about the orb, Fuu remembers what he said when he gave it to her, and suddenly realises how he's holding her. She turns a deep red and gets a nervous look on her face. This causes Ferio to realise what he's doing, and what he said. He gently pulls her to a sitting position before taking his arm away.) 

Ferio (smiling): There we go. Feel any better?

(Fuu nodds, but doesn't reply. Obviously something is bothering her.)

Ferio (concerned): Fuu?

Fuu: ...I...Thank you...I guess...

Ferio:?

Fuu: ...but...what do I do now?

(It seems Ferio didn't consider this when he was rescuing her. He sits back a moment, hand on his chin, head tilted to the side in a thoughtful manner. Fuu stares at the ground, thinking too, a frown on her face. Ferio's eyes wander, first straight ahead, and then to Fuu. Then back away from Fuu, to Fuu again. Finally...)

Ferio: Fuu?

Fuu: Yes?

Ferio: Could you stop looking so gloomy? You're breaking my concentration.

Fuu: ??

(A startled look appears on Fuu's face. Ferio resumes his thinking posture, and a second later, he snaps his fingers.)

Ferio: Got it. 

Fuu (hopefully): Got what?

Ferio: It's simple really, you'll just have to come back to the castle with me. 

Fuu: Oh...

(She gets a worried look on her face.)

_Fuu: Will they take me? Will I be good enough? There's so many people there...I don't know..._

(Ferio watches her, and stands up, guessing what she's thinking.)

Ferio (acting annoyed): There you go again, getting all worried over nothing. 

Fuu: huh?

Ferio: As much as I hate to admit it, the castle's not really such a bad place. You get a room, decent food, even a little money. The work's a bit tough sometimes, but the people aren't so bad.

Fuu: You...You really think they'd take me?

Ferio: A cute girl like you? No problem!

(Fuu furrows an eyebrow at him suspiciously as he suddenly sounds like he's trying to make a sales pitch. Ferio is surprised by her look, which makes him feel like he's got something written on his forehead.)

Ferio (looking himself over): What is it? 

(Fuu smiles, he looks cute when he's caught off guard.)

Ferio: What?

Fuu: Oh nothing. I just realised I shall have to be careful around you.

Ferio: !?! 

Fuu: You're a sneaky person, who doesn't always say what he means.

Ferio: Huh?

(She pulls out the pink transmitter from her apron and presses the button. A small beep is heard from a pouch on Ferio's belt. Startled, and completely caught off guard, he reaches for the pouch to try and muffle the beep. He only succeeds in upsetting the pouch so that the transmitter falls out. Ferio catches it before it hits the ground, but after a moment, he realises he's been caught red-handed.)

Ferio: I uhhh...I can explain...

(He stops as he sees that Fuu is smiling, meaning she's not mad at him. There's a moment's silence. Finally Fuu speaks.)

Fuu: Hmm, I thought as much. I knew you didn't give this to me for the reason you stated.

Ferio: I uh, uhhh...

(Fuu shakes her head.)

Fuu: Don't worry, I know why you did what you did, and I thank you for that.

Ferio: ...!

Fuu: I suppose I should give this back to you though, now that I don't need it anymore.

_Ferio: She saw right throught me?_

(He crosses his arms over his chest and turns around.)

Ferio: humph! Don't be ridiculous! I'm not the type of person who revokes a gift. I may not always tell the exact truth, but I'm not as cheap or low as that. 

Ferio: And you can trust me about the castle, the people there are good, and... 

(He stops, and turns around as he realises Fuu's laughing quietly at him. He gets angry.)

Ferio: !...Hey! 

Fuu: Now look who carries the grim face.

Ferio: ??

Fuu (smiling): I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you like this. I admit, you scared me a bit at first, but now, I know that you're really a kind person.

Ferio: ??...Thanks...

(Her words ring in his head, as he looks at her smiling face.)

_Ferio: A kind person..._

_Ferio: not a thief...or a highway robber..._

(When we look back at Ferio, his cheeks have turned a little pink, and he suddenly feels a little shy/nervous. He's not used to having people see right through his act...)

Fuu: Well then, shall we be going?

(She starts to stand up. Ferio comes back to himself.)

Ferio: huh?...oh...Wait!

(She stands up too quickly and suddenly feels dizzy.)

Fuu: oh... 

Ferio:!!

(He jumps forward picks her up before she can pass out or twist her ankle yet again. After a second, she seems ok.)

Ferio: Man! What a destructive person you are...

(Fuu, blushing profusely, is still trying to get over the fact that he's carrying her.)

Ferio (turning back to the road): I guess I'll just have to keep you out of trouble until we get back to the castle...

Fuu:....I...Th-thank you.

(Walking away under the moonlight)

Ferio: Ugh, would you stop with the "thank-yous" already? I'll start feeling like royalty or something. 

Fuu: Well how do you imagine I feel right about now...

(Their voices fade out as they walk farther away. Pan up into a cloudless, starry sky, trees whispering in the wind.)


	6. 6

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 6.

At last, Umi and Hikaru enter the story. I know, it's been a long time coming, but all good things are worth waiting for, right?

Those of you who haven't seen the MKR series, when Hikaru's sword first evolves, may get lose in this one. Hikari is one of Ascott's friends who looks like a cute fox when he's in small form, but can grow to an enormous flaming wolf, easily the size of a building. Because of that ability, I chose him to serve as Ascott's minion for this part of the story. 

C-chan.

(Actions)

__

Name: Thoughts.

Name: Speech.

*~*~*~*~*~*

(Umi and her nanny walk down the busy streets of Cape Frayel, a large medieval trade centre on the western coast. It's a clear day, with the sun shining brightly. However a cold wind off the ocean has everyone dressed appropriately. Umi wears an ultramarine blue dress, full of frills and lace. She also has a navy blue cape and muff, and white, elbow length gloves. As they approach the pier, Umi rests her elbows on the railing and gazes out listlessly at the harbour and the ocean beyond.) 

__

Umi: Why do I feel so restless lately...it's like something's been calling me.

Nanny: Mistress, are you worried about your father?

(Umi nodds)

Umi: It's been almost three months since his ship set sail. He promised me he would be home before the end of the summer, but that was last week...

(She looks out again to the ocean, and sighs deeply.)

Nanny: Oh, mistress, you know how unpredictable things can be. He probably got hung up somewhere for a few days, maybe because of a storm or something. I'm certain he's all right though, you're father's the best merchant on the seas. Just you wait, tomorrow he'll come sailing into that harbour with a chest full of spices and treasures just for you...

Umi: You really think so?

Nanny: Of course I do dear. Now then, let's be on our way. It's bitterly cold out today...

Umi (smiling at her): Thank you Nanna, but I think I'll just wait here for a moment. Why don't you come collect me when you're finished the shopping? 

Nanny: ...Of course dear. I won't be a moment.

(She walks off and Umi returns to her gazing at the ocean...)

__

Umi: ...but still...why do I feel...

(A noise over to her side draws her attention. A large crowd has gathered along the quay, cheering and booing at some sport. Curious, Umi walks over...)

Umi: Excuse me...Pardon me...

(she still can't get through the crowds of people who push her back. After about three seconds, her temper gets the best of her.)

Umi: OUT OF MY WAY!!

(She charges right out to the front of the crowd, sending even full grown men flying.) 

__

Umi: There. That's better...WHAAA!!!

(Directly in front of her, a full grown flaming Hikari sends a young sailor flying. He lands with a groan at the edge of the pile of sand serving as an arena. Umi stands in shock.)

Umi: What the? 

(The crowd cheers)

Umi (annoyed sweat drop): They're cheering for the monster? 

(The sailor tries to get back on his feet, however...)

Ascott: That's enough, you've been defeated. Ha, you didn't even touch him. You really are pathetic...Next!

__

Ascott (To himself): This is really getting boring...these sailor goons are nothing more than street brawlers... 

(He's sitting on a thrown type chair, on a raised platform, at the opposite side of the ring. He turns back and realises that no one has entered the ring.)

Ascott (Aloud): Come on! Are you all, scared? 

(No one steps forward.)

Ascott: Stand up and give it a try! Anyone who can defeat my Hikari gets this rare and beautiful gem!!

(He uncloaks the staff and reveals the sparking blue water escudo gem in its scepter, and the whole crowd "Oooos".) 

(From the other side of the ring, Umi stares, transfixed upon the jewel. A sudden gust of wind blows her hair as the waves crash against the side of the quay...)

__

Umi:...the ocean...

(Ascott wraps the escudo up once again, and Umi seems to come back to herself.)

Francis: Umi!

Umi: Huh?

(A young man with blond hair and rich clothes comes up behind her and greets her with a bow. He's obviously one of Umi's many suitors. At his side he wears a rapier.) 

Umi: Francis, what are you doing here?

Francis: The jewel this kid bears is extravagant, is it not?

Umi: Yes, but...

(A dazed look seems to come over her eyes as she thinks of the gem.)

Francis: Do you desire it?

Umi (Coming back to earth): Well I uh...uh...

Francis: Then it shall be yours.

Umi: What? Francis!!

(He's already headed for the arena. Just as he steps onto it, he turns back...)

Francis: Only the best for my beautiful Umi.

(He steps forward into the ring before she can say another word, and addresses Ascott.)

Francis: You had best begin saying good-bye to that jewel of yours...

(He draws his sword)

Francis: ...for it shall belong to me, Francis Delacroix, by the end of this match!!

(Ascott does not seem impressed.)

__

Ascott (to himself): First goons, and now wimps. How boring, I'll never find the Magic Knight this way. 

(He stands up on his thrown.)

Ascoot: (quietly): Oh well, Clef said I couldn't be picky... (Aloud) ... Alright, BEGIN!

(They begin to fight, Umi watches from the sidelines...)

__

Umi: Francis...

(He dodges one attack, and stabs with his sword, just missing Hikari.)

__

Ascott: Hey, this kid's not bad...

(Hikari swipes at him and sends Francis sprawling. Ascott and the crowd cheers.)

Ascott: Yay Hikari!!

__

Umi: Francis...

(Francis rolls on the ground, gets back onto his feet, and continues fighting.)

__

Umi:...he's always been an arrogant jerk but...still...he's not cruel or greedy like my other suitors.

(Francis attacks again, barely misses, and again gets thrown back into the sand. He's slower getting back to his feet this time. The crowd and Ascott cheer loudly for the "monster". For a moment, Francis seems to want to give up, then he sees Umi and, regains some of his determination.)

__

Umi: ...and...he's doing this for me. 

Umi: ...That Idiot!

(He swings at the monster and lands a hit. A flesh wound in the leg, the monster roars. Francis backs up, looking hopeful again, the crowd cheers.)

Umi (Looking Around): They're all idiots! They don't care who wins or looses! They just want to be entertained! Of all the moronic...

(She storms off back through the crowd.)

__

Umi: I've got to stop it before someone gets hurt! 

(Meanwhile, Ascott, standing on his throne, is cheering loudly for Hikari, who has just landed another swipe on Francis. As he pulls himself back up, Francis start to bleed lightly through the ripped fabric of his shirt.)

Ascott: That's it Hikari! Get him! 

(The monster is obviously pissed off, and Francis seems to be done for.)

Ascott: Hehehehehe! Now this is FUN!! 

Umi: THAT'S ENOUGH!!!

(She storms out from behind Ascott's throne and grabbs him by the front of his shirt, lifting the little guy to his tiptoes. The crowd stops cheering and stares in shock.)

Umi: Call of your monster RIGHT now! How DARE you, beating people up for FUN!!

(Hikari stops his attack as he realises his master's in trouble.)

Ascott (In shock): I...I.. ... He's NOT a monster! He's my friend!

Umi: Your...friend?

Ascott: Yes, everyone's always calling my friends monsters! But they're not. They're nice, and...

*SLAP!!*

(Umi throws one across his face. Ascott is stunned.)

Umi: How dare you! Using your friends like this. Don't you realise they could get hurt! No wonder people think they're monsters! It's because you make them act like monsters!!

(Ascott and the crowd are motionless for a moment, even Hikari and Francis haven't moved. Umi continues to stare down at Ascott, still holding the front of his shirt. Ascott's eyes begin to glisten.)

Ascott: I...I...

(A tear runs down his cheek. Umi lets him go. He falls back into his chair like a ball of fabric.)

Ascott: I'm sorry...*sniff*...*sniff*

Hikari: Preee?

(While no one was looking, Hikari changed back into his cute little fox form. He bounds up to Ascott and jumps on his lap. Ascott huggs him.)

Ascott: I'm sorry Hikari, the old lady's right...

Umi (_) : WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!!!

(Ascott ignores her and laughs as Hikari licks his face. Disappointed, because no one's getting beat up anymore, the crowd starts to disperse, Francis falls to his knees and Umi runs to him.)

Umi: You idiot! What did you think you were doing..... 

(She continues to yell at Francis as she dabs his wounds with her handkerchief. Ascott watches her, Hikari in his arms.)

__

Ascott: What a strange lady... 

(Suddenly he notices a beeping sound, which is being emitted from the Escudo on the staff. Curiously he lifts off the cover of the jewel to find it flashing brightly.)

Ascott: Whuh...What the....

(Umi stops yelling at/tending to Francis and they both look behind them to see the gem. Suddenly it flashes so bright everyone has to look away. The magic casing around it cracks, and the gem breaks free and falls to the ground. It begins bouncing towards the de-railed side of the quay...and the ocean.) 

Ascott: NO!!

Hikari: Preee!!

(Umi says nothing, but takes off like a shot after it.)

Ascott: Huh? Lady! Stop! Wait!! Don't touch it!!

(Umi thinks he said something else.)

Umi: Don't worry, I'll get it!!

__

Umi: Just a bit farther...

(She dives for it and catches it in her hand.)

Umi: ...I Got it!

Francis: UMI!!!

(She wasn't watching where she was going and dove clean off the quay.)

Umi: Ooops!!!

(She hangs for a moment in mid air, before dropping straight down into the sea. Francis and Ascott run to the side of the quay.)

Francis: UMI!!!

(Some bubbles hit the surface, then nothing. Just as Francis is about to dive in and save her, pale blue rays breaks out of the water.)

Ascott: !!!

(Suddenly an eruption of bubbles gush to the surface. Slowly, Umi surfaces again, rising on a pillar of water, to a height just above the quay. Her eyes are shut, her face calm. She is drenched from head to toe, her wet clothes and hair flapping heavily around her in the spray given off by the spinning spire. In her hands in front of her, she holds a radiant ball of blue light. Slowly, she opens her eyes, like in a trance, and raises her hands to her eye level.)

Ascott: ...Magic...Knight... 

*BAM!*

(The light explodes backwards, blowing all the water from Umi's clothes and hair. As the last flash disappears from her hand, the pillar begins to shrink, and she falls gently forward...)

Francis: Umi!!

(He runs foreward to catch her, but a big Hikari blocks his way. Umi hits the ground as gentle as a feather, and Ascott steps up to her, confused.)

Francis: HEY!!!

Ascott: This...is the Magic Knight?

(He blinks for a moment, looking at her. She's completely dry, and a gleaming blue gem is strung on a silver hand-bracelet on the back of her left hand. Ascott bends down and examines it.)

__

Ascott: It won't come off, she really is the Magic Knight 

(Suddenly Ascott seems dissapointed.) 

Ascott: Boaring! And here I thought that finding the Magic Knight would be challenging. It's only the fourth day, and already I've found her...Oh well. 

(Ascott's driver appears and picks up Umi. As they turn to go back to the carriage, Francis has a perplexed look on his face.)

Francis: ...Magic...Knight...??

Ascott: Come on Hikari, it's back to the castle for us. 

(Hikari turns and runs to follow Ascott, shrinking all the way. Mid way through his last bound he returns to his cute little form and flies into the carriage. The door shuts behind him, and the carriage rides away. Francis sits there alone on the quay, completely confused.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 6, end. 


	7. 7

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 7.

Note 1: I know I set Hikaru's home in a French Alps type place, however whenever I think of a family run training hall, I think Japanese dojo. It might not seem to match, but Japan has mountains too, and somehow, when I picture it, everything seems to blend in okay. 

Note 2: I don't know the names of Hikaru's brothers, and when I searched the web, they were simply called "the three brothers," in most of the fan sites I went to. Finally I found their names, but not their ages. So, in this series, Satoru, is the youngest, Maseru is in the middle, and Kakeru is the oldest. (I found out after I wrote this that Satoru's actually the oldest, but I'm too lazy to go and change it all now. :-P) I also noticed that neither Hikaru's mother or father have a name, therefore, Hikaru's mother will be called Mrs. Shidou, and her father is Master Shidou.

C-chan.

(Actions)

__

Name: Thoughts.

Name: Speech.

*~*~*~*~*~*

(It's early morning, and after spending the night in an Inn, Lantis and his horse slowly mount a steep, narrow trail, Lantis, as always, seems caught up in deep, dark thoughts.)

(Flashback, Lantis is asking around a few days ago.) 

Old man: Warriors you say? Well now, that certainly is odd. Actually there's an old training hall up, over the foot of that hill there. It's run by swords-master Shidou, and his family, very nice people...

(End flash back)

__

Lantis: Master Shidou....

(They reach the top of the incline, only to be faced with a quaint, Japanese style wall, topped by clay tiles. Straight ahead, the path disappears through a closed, heavy, wooden door. Lantis dis-mounts.) 

(He walks up to the door and pulls the cord to ring a door bell. Nothing happens for a few minutes. Just as he's about to ring the bell again, he hears footsteps on the other side of the door.)

Satoru: One Moment!

(Several de-bolting sounds as the door is unlocked. Several seconds later, the door is opened by Hikaru's youngest brother.) 

Satoru: Hello there, how may I help you?... 

(He is greeted by Lantis' dark face. It unnerves him slightly.)

Lantis: Is master Shidou in?

Satoru: uhh, yes, he is. Come in, come in. 

(He opens the door wide so that Lantis and his horse may pass through. Satoru closes the door behind him and locks it again.) 

Satoru: Wolves. 

(He explains to Lantis.)

Satoru: There've been a lot of sightings lately, so we keep the doors locked, just to be safe. 

(Lantis doesn't say anything, just regards him cooly. Satoru just keeps smiling, trying not to show that he's unnerved.)

Satoru: Well, anyway, our father is out training in the mountains at the moment. You can wait inside if you like.

Lantis: No thank you, I'll just wait here.

Satoru: er, well, alright...

Maseru: Satoru, who is it? 

(Maseru and Kakeru come out of the dojo wearing gi's. It looks like they've been training.)

Satoru: He's looking for Father.

Maseru: Oh. (aside to Kakeru) For a moment I thought he was a suitor for Hikaru. (To Lantis) Father's up meditating in the mountains, however you're welcome to come inside and wait. It's a long journey up from the valley. 

Lantis: No thankyou. I'll wait here.

Maseru: Oh...

__

Satoru: What a dark guy...

Maseru: I wonder what he wants with father...I got a bad feeling about this...

(Kakeru walks up beside Lantis, matching him in height. He's not unnerved by Lantis' gloominess.) 

Kakeru: As you wish. My name is Kakeru, and these are my brothers Masaru and Satoru. 

(He extends a hand. Lantis looks at him, as if he doesn't want to shake hands or give his name. They stare at each other sombrely for a moment.)

Kakeru: A handshake is a sign of peace and friendship, are you refusing both?

(It's almost a dare more than a threat. After a moment more, Lantis shakes his hand.)

Lantis: My name is Lantis, and though I desire peace, I do not seek friendship.

Kakeru: The feeling is mutual, I assure you.

(Kakeru smirks, almost as if he's amused by Lantis. Lantis, despite himself does the same. Satoru and Masaru look at them, slightly confused, and impressed by their brother.) 

Kakeru: Well then. If you wish to wait here, you may. However it's a long trek up the mountain, and I'm sure your mount is in need of water and food. We'd be glad to provide you with both. 

Lantis: No thank you, we're both...

Hikaru: Kakeru!

(She comes running out of the stables across the courtyard, wearing a Heidi uniform. Lantis observes her darkly, noting the long braid which whips out behind her wildly as she runs. He remembers the figure in front of the fire...)

Hikaru: Kakeru? Who's our guest?

Kakeru: Hikaru, this is Lantis. Lantis, my little sister Hikaru.

(She runs right past Lantis and goes to his horse.)

Hikaru: Hello there! It's nice to meet you. Did you come all the way up that big hill? Here, let's get these reins off you...

(Everyone's stares at her, Satoru and Maseru have sweat drops.)

Maseru: ...Of course, it's just like Hikaru...

Satoru: ...She loves animals...

Hikaru: You don't mind, do you Sir Lantis. May I take him out back and give him a drink of water?

(Lantis regards her for a moment, somewhat surprised that she knows his title. Then realises that she was just being polite. Hikaru just smiles back, genuinly unafraid of his dark regard.)

Lantis: I guess he could use a drink. 

(He goes and removes the covered staff and his bag from the horse.)

Hikaru: Great!! 

(She goes back to talking to the horse while leading it into the stable.)

Hikaru: Did you hear that? I'm going to get you all cleaned up, you'll see. I bet you'll be the most handsome horse once I brush you down. 

(The horse whinnies happily.)

Hikaru: Yeah! Come on!

(They watch her go back into the stable. Maseru and Satoru still sweat-dropping, Kakeru smiling. Lantis just watches her.)

Kakeru: You'll have to forgive her forwardness, my little sister just loves animals.

(Lantis nodds, still watching Hikaru as she disappears into the barn.)

Kakeru: Well then, if you just wait here, my mother will be out shortly with some tea...

Lantis: ...That won't be necessary...

Kakeru: You don't know my mother. If you won't come in the house, she'll bring the house to you, and nothing I say will stop her. 

(Lantis regards him with scepticism. Kakeru is smiling, but does not look as if he's joking, and considering Hikaru's personality, he probably isn't. Lantis nods and follows Kakeru to the house. Maseru and Satoru trail behind.)

*~*~*~*~*~*

(Later in the day, around noon, Lantis and Master Shidou are talking in a closed room. Maseru and Satoru are going there best to eaves drop.) 

Satoru: Damn, I can't hear...

Maseru: Idiot, stop squirming! ...

Master Shidou: ...I see, and you believe one of my boys to be this, Magic Knight, chosen by the gem to save Cefiro?

Lantis: Yes. However I cannot be sure until one of them is able to touch the gem without being burned by it's fire. That is the risk they must take...

Master Shidou: I see, well then...

Master Shidou: ...Maseru, Satoru, stop spying and come in here. 

(Satoru and Maseru freeze in shock. After a few minutes they sheepishly open the door and come inside. )

Sarotu: Y...yes Father...

Master Shidou: Go, find your brother and bring him to the training hall. I'm sure you both heard what this is about.

Maseru: Yes Father.

(They shut the door and leave.)

Master Shidou: You say this is a secret mission, yet you did not stop them from eavesdropping. 

Lantis: They would have found out soon enough, as this affair does concern them.

__

Master Shidou: ...Or could it be that you don't fear this danger, as you already know what it is...

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Meanwhile, out in the barn, Hikaru is tending to her animals. It seems she runs a type of veterinary clinic out of her barn, as there are injured animals of all shapes and sizes, penned up in there. Kakeru talks to her as she cleans out pens, and waters and feeds the animals.) 

Kakeru: You stayed up half of the night for the last week, meditating in front of the fire. Did you find what you were looking for?

(Hikaru stops what she's doing for a moment and looks down at the ground.) 

Hikaru: No. In fact, I'm even more confused about the dreams now than I was before...

(She bites her lip a bit with worry and continues to fill a feed bowl for a raccoon.)

Kakeru: What was it you saw?

(Hikaru stops again, not quite able to find the words.) 

Hikaru: It's not so much what I saw, but what I felt... 

(Kakeru doesn't move, pressing her to go on. She finishes cleaning and closes the pen before continuing.)

Hikaru: ...It...it was cold, and I found myself shivering, even in front of the fire...and then I thought something was calling me...It seemed to be coming from across the valley, but when I looked... 

Kakeru: ...it must be a very strong vision...

Hikaru: It was. In fact...I still...feel it...

(Kakeru regards her with a worried face. It seems he's about to say something, but suddenly Satoru and Maseru come running in...)

Maseru: Kakeru, father wants to see us in the training hall right away...it's about Sir Lantis...

Satoru: Yeah, turns out, he really is a Sir, a knight from the castle! Apperantly, Cefiro's in trouble...

Kakeru: That's enough...

(The angry tone in his voice surprises them both, until they realise Hikaru is right there. The look on her face is one of stunned worry.) 

Maseru: Oh, sorry Hikaru...uh, you probably shouldn't worry about it...

Satoru: Yeah, I'm sure it has nothing to do with your night-mares. It's probably just a coincidence...

(They try smiling encouragingly, however Hikaru's face remains the same...)

Kakeru: Hikaru...

(He puts a hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her trance. She looks up at him.)

Kakeru: Maybe you'd better come too...

Hikaru: ... ...Thanks Kakeru.

(She smiles at him encouragingly, and they all head off towards the training hall.)


	8. 8

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 8.

Note about Lantis and Kakeru: In this part of the story, I really feel sorry for Lantis. He knows what his brother is going to do, and is torn between his love for his brother, and his sense of right and wrong. At this moment, his righteous sense is winning, and he is knowingly searching out his brothers enemy, and possibly his death. From what I gathered by watching the anime, Kakeru and Lantis are very much alike, in that they both have very deep personalities. Kakeru's is a little less black than Lantis', however he also has less to worry about. I figured the two could probably be good friends, if they were to meet under different circumstances. I mean, who's to say that Lantis won't change his mind suddenly and decide to kill the Magic Knight as soon as he finds them... 

C-chan.

(Actions)

__

Name: Thoughts.

Name: Speech.

*~*~*~*~*~*

(The Shidou family and Lantis, have all gathered inside the training hall. Master Shidou and Lantis kneel, facing the three sons, who are also kneeling. Hikaru and Mrs. Shidou watch from the side. Master Shidou has just finished explaining all of what Lantis has told him.)

Master Shidou: ...my sons, are you willing to face the test?

(Maseru, satoru, and Kakeru all nod in unison.)

Maseru: If it involves the fate of the kingdom, I will gladly try. 

Satoru: I am not afraid of any test.

(Master Shidou looks at Kakeru, expecting him to say something. He says nothing. In fact, judging by his face, he's deep in some completely different thought altogether. From the sidelines, Hikaru watches with a worried face.) 

Master Shidou (getting to his feet): Very well, we shall begin. Lantis, if you would...

(Lantis gets to his feet, and uncloaks the staff and the Escudo jewel.)

Lantis: This is a magic gem, belonging to the Magic Knight. No other may touch it without suffering grave consequences to their person. This is the test. 

(Satoru and Maseru look on in shock.)

Satoru: That's it? That's the test? 

Maseru: For a moment there I thought it would be something difficult. Whew, all we have to do is touch the gem? 

(Kakeru stands up.)

Kakeru: Quite a gamble...

Maseru and Satoru: Huh?

Kakeru: If we touch it, and we are not the Magic Knight, then our lives may be forfeit. ... but ... we won't know until we touch it. 

Maseru (sweating): ...our...

Satoru (also sweating): ...lives ... ?

(A silence fills the room as Lantis and Kakeru stare at each other. Slowly Kakeru approaches the escudo, and holds out his hand to it touch it. As he approaches it slowly, it starts to glow...)

Hikaru: Kakeru! NO!! 

(Everyone in the rooms jumps as Hikaru's cry breaks the silence. She instantly covers her mouth, as it seems she didn't intend on saying that. They all stare at her.)

Hikaru: I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...

(Lantis furrows his brow, watching her every move closely.)

__

Lantis:...Impossible, she's just a girl... 

Hikaru: I mean, what if it isn't you Kakeru, you'll be...and even if it is...you'll...

(Her cheeks turn red with embarrassment, and she stares down at the floor to avoid their gazes. Her mother tries to comfort her by putting an arm around her shoulder.)

Kakeru: It's alright, I wasn't going to touch it.

Satoru, Maseru: Huh?

Kakeru: I was simply trying to feel it. 

Hikaru: Kakeru...

Kakeru: That light it gave off was a type of warning, even now, I feel the gem pushing me away...

(He turns to Hikaru and smiles.)

Kakeru: You don't need to worry, the gem does not belong to me. Nor, do I think, to Maseru or Satoru, the gem would have called out to them already... 

Master Shidou: A wise observation Kakeru...

(A thoughtful silence follows, during which Lantis, Master Shidou and Kakeru all sneak glances at Hikaru. After a moment...)

Master Shidou: I'm very sorry Sir Lantis, it seems your search has led you down a dead end. I am truly sorry that we have wasted so much of your time.

(There's a slightly cold edge in his voice which Lantis notices right away. Lantis says nothing, but slowly, almost hesitantly, wraps up the Escudo once again.)

Lantis: Then I shall not waste any more of yours Master Shidou. 

(He turns and bows to Mrs. Shidou and Hikaru.)

Lantis: Adieu...

Mrs. Shidou: Must you really leave so soon? I was expecting you to stay for dinner tonight. I had plans to make a large meal.

Lantis:...

(He considers this for a moment. Hikaru, once again her bouncy self, chimes in.) 

Hikaru: Please Sir Lantis? Mother's the best cook in the valley, and it's hard to travel far on an empty stomach. Why not stay?

Kakeru: Hikaru, I'm sure Sir Lantis is pressed for time right now. We shouldn't delay him any longer.

(Kakeru glares at Lantis, his face appears calm, but his eyes are burning. The message, "She's not the Magic Knight, and even if she is, there's no way in hell I'm letting my little sister march off to war with the likes of you." Lantis gets the message. He turns to Mrs. Shidou and actually smiles.)

Lantis: Dinner would be greatly appreciated, thank you.

Hikaru: Yay!

Mrs. Shidou: Wonderful! Well then, I'd best be getting to work. Just make yourself at home Sir Lantis. 

(She turns to leave, and everyone shuffles out of the hall.) 

Mrs. Shidou: Come on Hikaru, I'll need your help. Do you think you could run into town and get a few things for me?

Hikaru: Sure!

Maseru: I wonder if Sir Lantis will show us some of his swordsman ship...

Satoru: Maybe we should ask him, he is a knight after all. What type of school do you think he's from?

(Master Shidou is silent, and Lantis risks a glance at the silently fuming Kakeru. The look in Lantis' eyes say "So there." Kakeru just glares in return.) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(During the late afternoon of that day, Hikaru walks up the narrow mountain path carrying the groceries she bought for her mother. She seems deep in thought.) 

__

Hikaru: First dreams, and now this... 

(Flash image of Hikaru before the fire.)

__

Hikaru: ...and why did Kakeru seem to want Lantis to leave so badly...

Hikaru: ...Father too...

Hikaru: I shouldn't have yelled out like that when Kakeru went to take the test ... He's such a good fighter, I'm sure he's the Knight...

(She remembers her words just before Kakeru touched the jewel.)

Flashback: Hikaru: ... and even if you are...you'll.._._

(In the present Hikaru stops walking, on the verge of a revelation.)

__

Hikaru: Could he... maybe he stopped because he didn't want to leave. Maybe he didn't want to go because I'd be sad if he left.

(She suddenly starts running up the path)

__

Hikaru: That's not right. Even if I am sad, if Cefiro needs him...

(Tiny voice): Help!!

(Hikaru stops running.)

Hikaru: Huh?

Voice: Somebody, please!

(Hikaru looks around and spots the source of the voice. About 100 ft up a little girl is clinging to the side of a cliff.) 

Hikaru (whispering in disbelief): Oh my god! 

Hikaru (Aloud): Hang on! I'm coming!

(She drops the bag she was carrying and runs towards the cliff.) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Back at the Shidou residence, it's early evening, and Lantis and Kakeru are involved in a training match using shinai. (wooden swords) Maseru, and Satoru look on in amazement as Lantis scores a point on Kakeru.) 

Master Shidou: Third point! Lantis wins by 1. Take a break you two. 

(Maseru and Satoru clap politely as Kakeru and Lantis shake hands. They're both breathing hard and sweating.)

Satoru: That was excellent sir Lantis! Where'd you learn to fight like that?

Maseru: Yeah, no one's been able to beat Kakeru for a year now. Only Father manages to score a point on him now and then. That was amazing! 

Lantis: It was a very good match indeed. It's rare to meet someone of such skill. You would be greatly appreciated at the castle, Kakeru. 

Kakeru: Thank-you, but I am also greatly appreciated here...

(Suddenly Mrs. Shidou walks into the scene, the look on her face is distressed.) 

Master Shidou: What is it dear?

Mrs. Shidou: It's Hikaru...

(Kakeru, Master Shidou and Lantis are suddenly all on high alert, )

Mrs. Shidou: I sent her into town almost five hours ago, and she still isn't back yet...

Master Shidou: Five hours ago you say?

Maseru: She must be getting slow, she usually does it in four... ... ... oh.

Mrs. Shidou: ...I'm probably just over reacting, I'm sure she's fine...

(She smiles a little to cover her worry.)

Satoru: Knowing Hikaru, she probably found some injured animal and decided to look after it.

Master Shidou (darkly): Or perhaps some animal has found her...

(He looks up at the sky, and sees it's starting to become dark, in the distance, a wolf cry is heard. )

Satoru: The wolves!

Lantis: ...No, it isn't wolves...

(Everyone turns back to stare at Lantis, who wandered away while they were talking. Now he carries the uncovered staff in his hand. Everyone stares in disbelief as he holds it out to them. In the very centre of the Escudo, dimly but clearly, Hikaru can be seen.)

Lantis: Master Shidou, It seems your daughter has taken a fancy to mountain climbing.

(Everyone is still staring in shock, trying to absorb the fact that the gem obviously belongs to Hikaru, and what this means. Satoru is the first to recover.) 

Satoru: ...Well, what are we waiting for?

(Everyone comes out of their shock and they run of to the stables to get their horses.)


	9. 9

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 9.

A note on Armor. The best pictures I have ever seen of the Magic Knights were done as 3 posters. Each one of the three shows one knight, with their evolved sword, and something to represent their element. However, the most distinct feature of these pictures is the armor that each Knight wears. They seem to be made of metal, and look heavy like the medieval armor of old. This is what I would imagine Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru wearing in this series, minus the rips and tears, put into the posters by CLAMP for dramatic effect. I suggest you use a little of your own creative imagination. ~_^

C-chan.

(Actions)

__

Name: Thoughts.

Name: Speech.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Girl: Mama! I can't hang on! Help me!

Hikaru: I'm coming, I'm almost there. Just hang on!

(The Orange rays of the setting sun hit the cliff as Hikaru struggles up its vertical side toward the panicked girl.)

Hikaru: Ahhh!

(She grabs a loose rock and it crumbles in her hand, her feet slip, and she hangs there for a moment by just the one arm, 98 feet from the rocky ground.)

__

Hikaru: That was close!

Girl: Whaaaaaaa! I'm slipping!

Hikaru: Just Hang on! I'm right under you!

__

Hikaru: I can't fall now! I won't fall!

(hardening her determination, she pulls herself back onto the cliff and starts climbing again. In a minute more, she reaches the frightened girl, and braces herself against the stone rock face.)

Hikaru: That's it, I'm here now. Just grab onto my arm and swing onto my back.

Girl: I, I can't. I'll fall. Mommeeee!

Hikaru: There, there, you're a very strong girl, and I'm sure your mother loves you very much. The sooner you climb onto my back, the sooner you'll be able to see her again. I know you can do it. Now come on...

(The little girl risks it, and reaches out to her right to grab Hikaru's arm. Just as she reaches grabs her with her other arm, her feet slip out, and she swings unsteadily from Hikaru's arm. She starts to scream again. Hikaru winces as the weight forces the rocks of the cliff into her hand.)

Hikaru: It's ok, it's ok. Just climb onto my back and hold onto my neck. 

(Even though she is still sniffling, the girl manages to manoeuvre herself onto Hikaru's back. Her grip is a bit tight, but Hikaru doesn't complain. After a second more, Hikaru begins to climb up again to the top of the cliff, some ten feet away. She strains under the added weight, but eventually makes it. They roll onto the top of the cliff, completely out of breath and strength.)

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Meanwhile, The Shidou family race down the path to the valley on horseback, Kakeru and Lantis in the lead.)

Kakeru: Lantis, what has happened to Hikaru?

Lantis: ...She's reached the top of the cliff. She's okay...but...

Kakeru: ...but?...

Lantis: The gem is still flashing. She's still in danger.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(On top of the cliff, Hikaru has managed to catch her breath, and peel the sobbing girl off of herself.)

Hikaru: You were very brave back there! What's your name?

Little Girl: *Sniff*... Marie....*Sniff.*

Hikaru: That's a very cute name, Marie. My name's Hikaru, and I'm sixteen.

(The girl looks up at her with big, watery blue eyes, and wipes her tears away.)

Marie: I'm seven and a half.

Hikaru: Wow! Only seven. You must be incredibly strong to be able to climb all the way up that huge cliff! That's amazing!

(Marie looks down at the ground.)

Marie: I wasn't climbing up the cliff, I was trying to get down.

Hikaru: Trying to get down? But Why?

Marie: I was picking flowers for my mother, when suddenly they started to chase me. I ran and ran, but they just kept chasing me, and then I...I didn't have anywhere else to go...so I...I... tried to climb down, but I, I got scared, and...and.

(She looks like she's going to cry again. Hikaru hugs her.)

Hikaru: It's alright now. You're safe with me, but what was chasing you?

Marie: W...w....wolves...

__

Hikaru: Wolves!

(As if on cue, a wolf howls. It sounds very loud, and VERY near!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Kakeru and Lantis race around a corner, and out into an open area. Suddenly Kakeru spots a bag on the ground. He jumps of his horse without waiting for it to stop, landing neatly beside it.)

Kakeru: This is Hikaru's. She must be around here.

(Suddenly the air is sliced by Marie's high pitched scream. They look up to see Hikaru and Marie huddled in a small tree, with five or six wolves snapping at their heels. The small tree sways dangerously under their combined weight, and that of the wolves leaning on it.)

Kakeru: Hikaru!!

(Hikaru hears him and looks down.) 

Hikaru: Kakeru! 

(Satoru, Maseru, and Master and Mrs. Shidou arrive on horse back.)

Maseru, Satoru: Hikaru!

Kakeru: Hang on, we're coming! 

Hikaru: Wait! There's a path down the trail more, it's safer to go that way! 

Kakeru: Right! 

Kakeru: Lantis, Wait here with Mother and Father, Satoru, Maseru, follow me.

(He leaps back onto horse and the three sons ride away. Lantis says nothing, but continues to watch Hikaru, and stare darkly at the gem. Meanwhile, up on the cliff, the tree is starting to shake dangerously as the roots are pried loose from the thin soil.)

__

Hikaru: This tree can't take much more! It's going to fall!

Mrs. Shidou: Hang on honey! You're brothers are on their way! 

(The tree suddenly tilts violently to one side as a major root is pulled up. Marie screams, and the wolves start to snarl and snap in expectation.)

__

Hikaru: They aren't going to make it in time...There's only one way...

(Suddenly, to Lantis surprise, the gem begins to shimmer brilliantly before erupting into flame. At the same time, Hikaru's battle cry is heard from above. Lantis looks up...)

Hikaru: HA!!!!

(She leaps out of the tree, over the wolves, and lands neatly behind them. Grabbing a stick off the ground, she strikes at them before they have a chance to attack her. Caught off guard, the wolves are unable to launch a counter attack. She manages to fend off the snarling beasts one at a time. Lantis watches her from the ground.)

__

Lantis: ...Perhaps she really is the Magic Knight....

Hikaru: KIAAAAAA!!!!

(She attacks two wolves simultaneously, and kicks another wolf in the mouth as it tries to get her from the side. Then she swings her stick around behind her to block another. One wolf tears at her skirt, she attacks it and spins around to pull free, just a second to late. Another wolf leaps at her, and pushes her down. 

Hikaru: AHHHHH!!!

(At the bottom of the cliff, she is seen disappearing into a mass of snarling fur. Mrs. and Master Shidou look on horrified.)

Master Shidou: HIKARU!!!!!

(On top of the cliff, we see her laying on the ground. Her stick is in the wolf's jaws, and she wrestles to keep it away from her throat. Around her, the other wolves paw at her face and bite her boots, but are unable to get at her while she lays under the big wolf.)

Hikaru:...rrrr..

__

Hikaru: ...I ... can't ... die ... here...

Mrs. Shidou: Hikaru!!!!

__

Hikaru: ... Mother.... I won't lose...

(At the bottom of the cliff, we see Mrs. Shidou being held by Master Shidou. Off to the side, Lantis watches the Escudo intently. There's a moment of silence...)

(Suddenly the jewel, which is still flaming intensely, begins to crack. The casing around it breaks and Lantis watches as the jewel falls to the ground. There, it hits a hard stone and smashes into oblivion....I silence follows as the snarling of the wolves can be heard above.)

__

Lantis: ...so, the magic knight is no more... 

(He doesn't seem sure if he should take this as a curse or a blessing. He simply turns his back to leave when, suddenly the ground begins to shake.) 

Lantis: Huh?

Mrs. Shidou: HIKARU!!!

(As he looks up, he sees the space on the cliff where Hikaru was laying has erupted into six foot tall pillar of flames. The escudo reacted to her fighting spirit and travelled through the earth to reach her. Hikaru, still lying on the ground wrestling with the wolf, begins gaining on it as the flames shoot up from under her.) 

Hikaru: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

(The flames wrap around her body and solidify into heavy metal armour. The wolf jumps off of her with a yelp and Hikaru springs to her feet. From the bottom of the cliff, she seems to be on fire as she summons her evolved sword from the gem on her left hand. Then the flames quiet as she takes up her battle stance. Hikaru regards the pack of surprised wolves in front of her...) 

Hikaru: ARROW OF FLAME!!!

(The fireball streaks past the wolves harmlessly. They erupt into a terrified frenzy and flee the area with all possible haste.)

( Hikaru's three brothers, who are running up the trail, stop as they see the spell go flying out from around the last corner of the path. Then they have to leap to the side to avoid the on coming rush of terrified wolves.)

Maseru: What the??

(At the bottom of the cliff, Mrs. and Master Shidou look on, stunned. On top of the cliff, Hikaru stands, an observes her new attire, a confused/disbelieving look on her face. Suddenly from behind her...)

Marie: Hikaruuuuu? 

(Hikaru stops looking at her clothes and turns around to see Marie, who is gazing uncertainly out at Hikaru from her perch in the tree.)

Marie: Hikaruuu? Is that you?

(Hikaru doesn't seem too sure for a second, but then replies.)

Hikaru: Yeah, it's me.

(She smiles to emphasise her point, Marie smiles back and Hikaru goes to pluck her out of the tree.)

Marie: What happened to your clothes?

Hikaru: I uhhh, I don't know? Do you?

Marie (she shakes her head): uh-uh, but they make you look like a Knight.

Hikaru: A...Knight?

Kakeru: Not only that, a Magic Knight.

Hikaru: Kakeru!! 

(She puts Marie down and runs to hug him. As she embraces him, her fighting spirit dies as she starts to feel safe and secure again. The armour vanishes, and only a gem on a left hand bracelet remains...)

~*~*~*~*~*~

(The next morning, dark clouds have filled the sky and the wind whips coldly through the valley, and past the plateau where the Shidou family is saying their good-byes. Lantis waits a ways a way as Hikaru, still dressed in a Heidi outfit, wearing a red cloak, hugs her family one last time...)

Hikaru: Mom....

(Hugs)

Mrs.Shidou: I'll always love you honey, no matter what happens

(They part, she hugs Satoru.)

Hikaru: Satoru 

Satoru: I'll take care of everything here, so you just make sure you take care of yourself, okay?

(She nods and turns to Maseru.)

Hikaru: Maseru...

Maseru: Wow, my little sis is all grown up and going out to save the world. ... Do it quickly so that we won't have to miss ya for too long...

(He ruffles her hair gently, Hikaru goes up to her father.)

Hikaru: Father

(He hugs her tightly and whispers in her ear.)

Master Shidou: Watch this young man carefully, his heart is torn, and he knows more about Cefiro's trouble than he lets on. He may prove to be your enemy in times to come...

(He hugs her a moment longer, letting this sink in, then...)

Master Shidou: ...I love you...

(And he lets her go. Smiles at him, and Hikaru turns to Kakeru. He kneels down to her height, and hugs her slowly.) 

Kakeru: Hikaru, believe in yourself and everything you do. A heart that believes is like sunshine in times of darkness.

Hikaru: ... Kakeru ...

(Although he tries to hide it, his eyes are full of deep concern. She smiles at him.)

Hikaru: Don't worry, I won't let you down! 

(She seems so confident that Kakeru and everyone else in her family smiles. Then she jumps onto her horse and whispers in it's ear. A few seconds later it rears as Hikaru gives a battle cry.)

Hikaru: YAAA! Let's go save Cefiro! 

(They take off down the trail, passing Lantis who has to gallop to keep up. Her family silently watches her go, unable to stop her from meeting her uncertain destiny...)

~*~*~*~*~


	10. 10

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 10.

Gypsies still exist to this day in western European countries, and they are still feared and viewed as nothing more than common thieves. Granted, the rate of break-ins leaps dramatically whenever there is a large group of them camping near a village. However, like every other human group, some are dishonest, and some are not. The stereo-type that gypsies are thieves cannot be true 100% of the time. 

Note 2: Ok, change in writing style. Hopefully it'll be just as short to write, but will add more description/emotion to the story. 

C-chan.

(Actions)

__

Name: Thoughts.

Name: Speech.

*~*~*~*~*~

(Clef was hard at work in the library as usual. Over the past week, it had become more like his private study than a library. Books, mostly ancient fat ones with thin illegible writing, were piled in every corner and beside his small desk. He was concentrating deeply on one when Presea entered the room.)

Presea: Hard at work as usual? Why don't you take a break, I brought you some lunch. 

Clef: Oh, thank you, just put it down over there...

(Presea set down the tray with a little sigh. He'd been working so hard and she could see it was taking a toll on him. )

Presea: What are you reading?

Clef: Nothing really, no matter how hard I look, I only find the same information over and over again. It's getting quite frustrating.

(He sighed and looked up from his book at her and smiled, Presea smiled back.) 

Presea: Maybe you're just seeing double from reading so much. Have you covered all these books? 

Clef (reaching for his lunch): Most of them. I picked up a few good tips, but most of them are extremely vague. They say very little about the magic knights, the well of Eterna, the escudo, everything. It's almost as if it were trying to hide something, like someone didn't want us to know...

Presea: That's odd. What could it be that they would want to hide?

Clef: I don't know, but it makes me all the more worried. This is good, did you make it yourself?

(Presea blushed a bit at this. She'd secretly had a crush on Clef for months now, but he always seemed so busy that she could never find the right time to tell him about it.) 

Presea: Y-yes I did. Do you like it?

Clef: It's delicious, thank you. 

(There was a moments pause as Presea wrung her hands, debating weather she should ask him or not. Finally she found the courage...)

Presea: Clef, I have some errands to run in town tonight. I thought, perhaps, you might like to come?

(Clef sighed and smiled at her.) 

Clef: I'd love to...and I would, if I wasn't so busy. Perhaps another time.

Presea: Yeah, perhaps...

(Suddenly a page rushed into the room.)

Page: Master Clef! Ascot's carriage has been spotted heading towards the castle. 

*~*~*~*

*Fizzle snap.*

Ferio: Dammit, that one wasn't any good either. 

(He looked back at his calculations, trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. He'd stupidly managed to lose his last set of papers for the tree-splitting magic powder, and was now back where he'd started. He sighed and, deciding to take a rest, leaned back against an old tree and looked up at the clear blue sky. The wind rustled in the leaves and Ferio found himself once again thinking about that day less than a week ago when he had met Fuu, and what had happened upon his return to the castle.)

(It had been late when they had finally gotten back to the castle. Ferio had brought Fuu to his room, and laid her down on his bed. She had fallen asleep in his arms on his way back, and even now, remembering the peaceful look on her face always made him feel warm inside. After that, he had gone to report to Lafarga why he had been late, and was rather surprised when Presea opened the door. It appeared that she, Clef and Lafarga were in a meeting. Ferio explained to her why he had been late, and about Fuu. Presea had understood, and said that Fuu could stay in the castle and work as a maid, if Ferio promised to stay an extra week in return. Grudgingly Ferio agreed, and was just about to walk away when something strange happened...)

Presea: Ferio, um...

(She reached inside the door and pulled out a wrapped heavy metal object. Ferio looked at her sceptically as she handed him his old curved sword, which had been taken from him when he had begun working in the castle.)

Presea: I've been instructed to see that every able man has a sword he can use. Since this one is yours anyway, you may as well take it back. 

Ferio: ...Th...Thank you... but why do I need a sword...

Presea: Oh, it's not important, just take it with you ok? 

(And that had been that. Ferio, however, wasn't satisfied. The castle was buzzing with news about some surprise attack from an unknown enemy, and Presea's actions had just confirmed it. Ferio wasn't sure not he should be worried or not though. After all, he would be leaving the castle, and this rotten wood lot, in just a matter of days. Fuu however... )

Fuu: Ferio!

(Ferio sat up in surprise as she walked out of the forest and into the clearing. At first he thought it might have been a ghost, but soon realised it wasn't. It was Fuu, and Ferio was glad to see that she looked a bit healthier. Even the shine in her eyes seemed brighter, though Ferio thought he might just be imagining that. He got up to greet her.)

Ferio: Fuu? What are you going here? 

Fuu: I finished all my work for the morning early, so the kitchen director said I could help bring lunch out to the wood-lot. When I didn't see you out front, I figured you must be here. 

(Ferio looked at the basket she held gratefully. Normally, the guys up front just forgot about him and split his lunch among themselves. He'd told them to stop, but of course they didn't listen, and he usually ended up going through the day without anything. He thanked her twice and then they both sat down to eat. Fuu had brought her own lunch too, so they could have a picnic. Fuu herself was grateful for the chance to be outdoors again, not really being accustomed to busy castle life. She smiled as she looked around the peaceful little clearing, until she noticed something leaning up against a tree.)

Fuu: Ferio, what's that?

(She pointed at his sword, which was practically as tall as she was. Ferio swallowed before answering.)

Ferio: Oh that? It's just a sword. 

Fuu: Where did you get it?

Ferio: ...I dunno, I've had it for as long as I can remember. I just didn't have it last time because they confiscated it when I started working at the castle. 

Fuu: Really, and how long ago was that?

(Ferio paused for a moment, he could see where this conversation was going, and he wasn't sure he liked it.)

Ferio: ...Six months ago...

Fuu: Oh. 

(She didn't ask any more, and Ferio realised that she knew he didn't want to go on. However, he did want to go on, if only so that she wouldn't hear the story from anyone else. Then, for sure, she would change her mind about him being a kind person. For some reason, Ferio found that bugging him.)

Ferio: ...Before I came to the castle, I was a travelling entertainer. What most people call gypsies, I guess...

(He watched her for a reaction, but surprisingly, there was none. She just continued to listen with a polite, quiet look. It gave him confidence.) 

Ferio: Anyway, we came to the capital to perform, and my curiosity got the better of me. I broke into the castle to take a look, and was caught with these.

(He held up his little pink communication device.)

Ferio: They accused me of trying to steal it, even though I swear I wasn't. When I came to court, I was tried and convicted as a thief. The sentence was death.

(He heard Fuu's quick intake of breath at this, but he didn't look up at her. That was one of the darker parts of his past he'd rather forget.)

Ferio: I was lucky though. The princess came in, and told everyone that she had given me the gems. I don't think I'll ever understand why she did it, but I have my life because of her. Instead of a death sentence, they reduced my penalty to simply working to pay back the damage that was caused in the castle while I was trying to escape... 

Ferio: If there's any truly kind person in this world, it's Princess Emerald, not some green hared gypsy.

(He had intended that last bit to be a sort of a joke, but his laughter sounded hollow, and Fuu didn't find it funny. She stared solemnly at the ground, and for a moment, Ferio thought that maybe she wanted to leave. He was wrong.)

Fuu: ...That's not true.

Ferio: ?!

Fuu: My father believed that everyone has kindness somewhere within them, no matter how dark they seem. Besides, you said yourself that you didn't intend to steal anything, so that's all that matters.

(She smiled at him, and Ferio thought he might be imagining things. She believed him? Or was she just fooling him? He felt his cheeks growing hot, felt oddly vulnerable as she regarded him with a soft, calm gaze. Why?) 

Ferio: Of course, I could just be fooling you. I am, after all, a very sneaky person. 

(He smirked and narrowed his eyes so that he looked "dangerous." Fuu chuckled, accustomed to his act by now, and took a bite of her sandwich. Then she began laughing as Ferio stuffed his face.) 

*~*~*~*~*

(Clef and Presea and Lafarga stood in the courtyard, waiting impatiently for Ascott's carriage to arrive. Clef paced nervously, and Presea ordered guards around to blow off stress. Suddenly Lafarga looked up expectantly towards the gate as the whinny of a horse was heard. Within second's, Ascott's carriage came to a stop in front of them. The door opened and Ascott stepped out, still bushy tailed and wide eyed from sleeping in the carriage.)

Ascott: Ohhh boy! What a long ride, my neck is so stiff. What about yours Hikari? 

Hikari: Pree!!

Presea: Ascott, glad to have you back.

Ascott: Oh, hi Presea, it's good to be back, that's for sure. You wouldn't believe the trouble I had!

Clef: Did you find the Magic Knight?

Ascott: Huh? Oh sure I found the Magic Knight, but...

Lafarga: Where is he?!

Ascott: Sheesh, where's your maners? I just got home from a long journey, give me a ...

SD Clef: Ascott, where?!!

Ascott: ...Alright, but I'm warning you, she's really mean!

Presea: She?

Ascott: Yeah, she beat me and slapped me and called me names. It was terrible... 

Cleff:...

(They followed Ascott around to the back of the carriage where he pointed at a large black chest used to store clothing.)

Ascott: There...

SD Clef: ASCOTT!

Presea: Wha...what do you mean Ascott? Are you telling us you put her in there???

Ascott: I had no choice, she was really violent...

(In an instant Clef had rushed towards the chest and opened it using his magic. Slowly, cautiously, he lifted the heavy lid as gasps of astonishment were heard from the spectators. There was Umi, her hands and legs bound, her mouth gagged. Presea, and Lafarga stood still, utterly stunned.)

SD Umi: Mmmmfh, mmmm, mmm, mmmfffff!!

Presea: She's the Magic Knight? She's just a girl!

Lafarga: There must be a mistake.

Ascott: Nuh-uh, that gem on her hand is the Escudo. It won't come off! See Clef...Clef?

(Clef ignored them, trying instead to calm the enraged Umi enough to take the gagg off.) 

Clef: Hang on, we'll have this off you in a moment. I'm terrible sorry...

(Slowly he reached down and gently undid the knot of the gag behind her head. For a moment she was still, then...)

*Chomp*

(...she bit down hard on Clef's hand.)

SD Clef: Ouch!!

Presea: Clef!!

Ascott: See, I told you!

SD Umi: You! How dare you! Kidnapping me and taking me here! You'll pay for this dearly! My father will see to it that you're locked away and never see the light of day again! Now GET ME OUTTA HERE!! huh?

(She froze with fear as Lafarga drew his sword. He simply used it to cut her bonds, however it was enough to scare Umi into silence. A thousand miles from home, and thinking she had been kidnapped, Umi suddenly realised she could be in big trouble. At length, Clef spoke.)

Clef: Magic Knight, please excuse our rudeness. I assure you it shall not be repeated.

(Then, much to Umi's shock, he bowed to her, and not too long after, so did the rest of the people in the courtyard. Including Ascott, after some prodding.)

Umi: ... Magic ... Knight? ...

Clef: !?

Clef: Did Ascott not explain to you why he brought you here?

Umi: ...n...no. I thought he just kidnapped me because I'm rich... And where IS "here" any ways?

(Clef stood up and shot an angry look at Ascott before continuing.)

Clef: You have been chosen by the Escudo gem to be a warrior for our Kingdom. A Magic Knight of Legend. That is why we have brought you here, to the capital of Cefiro.

Umi: The...capital of Cefiro...? You mean this is...

(She takes a good look at her surroundings.)

Umi: ...the Royal Castle. 

Clef: Yes. I am the servant of the princess Emerald, my name is Clef. These are my colleagues, Presea, Lafarga, and Ascott, who will be punished severly for his treatment of you. 

SD Presea: That's right, now how should we do it? should we wash him in hot water to see how much his clothes shrink??

SD Clef: That's enough Presea...

(Umi leapt out of the chest and landed gently on the ground. Completely ignoring Clef, she climbed to the drivers seat of the carriage.)

SD Clef: ...Huh?...Wait! What are you doing?! 

Umi: Humf. I'm going home! 

Clef: ??!

Umi: Francis has no clue where I am, and Nanna must be beside herself with worry, not to mention my father.

SD Clef: ...Will you listen!....

Umi: I'm not some type of knight, so you can just forget it! I'm a gentle lady, and I'm going back home...YAH! 

(With that she snapped the reins and gave the horses the order to move. Nothing happened.)

SD Umi: Wh...what? What's with these stupid beasts, I said go. Now go!!

(Behind her, Presea, Clef and Ascott have all sweat dropped.)

SD Umi: Of all the moronic, uncuth, nonsensical...

Clef: Pet ... RETREAT!! 

(There was a blinding flash from the gem on clef's staff. Within seconds the horses and even the carriage had disappeared from sight. Umi hovered in the air for a moment before falling to the ground with a "SPLAT!" )

All: OOOOH! (impressed at Clef's Magic.)

SD Umi: Oww! What the...!

(She stopped, wiped speechless at the demonstration of Clef's power. Clef regarded her with a solemn, firm, almost sad gaze.)

Clef: You cannot go home. 

Umi: huh?

Clef: You may send word to your family as to your whereabouts, however the fate of the kingdom depends on the magic knights, of which you are one. You may not go home. 

(Without looking at her, he turned and walked out of the courtyard. A pained expression on his face.) 

Clef: ...Sorry...

(Umi lay on the ground, motionless and unbelieving. At last, Presea moved forward and gently leaned down to take Umi's hand.) 

Presea: Come on, let's go find you a room. 

(Umi, confused, tired and completely drained of all expression, allowed herself to be lead away.)

*~*~*~*~* 


	11. 11

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 11.

I've gone and started a new section of this story, which will contain chapters 11 through 20, I hope. It seemed to be getting a little too long for one section, and it lets everyone know when I've posted a new section. I know it's slow, but thanks for putting up with the wait. 

C-chan.

(Actions)

__

Name: Thoughts.

Name: Speech.

*~*~*~*~*~

(Later that night after sunset, the halls of the castle were lit up with the light of a thousand torches. Fuu shivered as she walked by an open window. A cold wind was blowing.) 

Fuu: The weather's changed so suddenly. hmm...

(Putting down her tray she reached out to close the shutters. For a moment, she surveyed the black land before her.)

__

Fuu: Why do I have this feeling of danger? It's strange...

(She shook her head and closed the shutters, hoping no one was left out there on such a cold night. Of course there was nothing dangerous out there. The feeling of fear was just some silly trick her mind was playing on her. Picking up the tray of food again, she continued down the hall towards the study of Master Clef.)

__

Fuu: Master Clef certainly works a lot of late nights. He must be doing something very important... 

(Approaching the library, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. There was none. After a second try, she slowly pushed open the door, which was ajar a bit anyway, and peeked inside.)

Fuu: Hello? Is anyone there? Sorry for any intrusion, I just... 

(She stopped as she realized that the room was empty. Even more surprising was the amount of books she saw lined up along the shelves. Old books, new books, fat ones, thick ones, Fuu had never dreamed so many books could possibly exist. It was a moment before she could collect her thoughts and remember her errand. She walked across the room to the desk that stood in it's center.) 

Fuu: Looks like Master Clef is still working here. If I leave it, he should find it when he gets back.

(She put the tray down on the desk, and then paused and looked around the room again. It had been so long since she had read anything, she wondered if she could even remember how. Slowly, she wandered over to the bookshelf to her right and cautiously traced her hands along the titles...)

Fuu: "Myths of Cefiro," "Legends of the Past," "A Chronological History of Society" ...

  
(She read the titles out loud to herself. Delighted to find how easily they came to her. Almost automatically, she reached out to remove a book from the shelf, simply to brows through it, but stopped.)

__

Fuu: Stop it! If you start day-dreaming again, they'll kick you out!

(She let the book go, but didn't leave. Instead, she looked up at the massive shelf longingly. Then something hit her.) 

Fuu: These books should be in alphabetical order, but they're all over the place. How could one find anything in this mess? 

(And with that, she set to work.)

*~*~*~*~*

(Outside the castle, the guards in the front gate played cards to pass the time. Suddenly, the noise of approaching horses were heard . Within minutes, the group had rushed outside to do their duty.)

Guard: Halt! Who goes there?

(The horses slowed to a canter, and soon advanced into the torchlight. The guards recognised Lantis and his sombre apparel, almost as black as the night itself.) 

Lantis: Send a page to tell master Clef that I have returned. Tell him I have found the magic knight. 

(Within seconds one guard was chosen, and ran off in the direction of the castle. The sight of Lantis' dark face on this dark night was enough to turn their blood cold. After a minute, a second rider came into sight. I young girl, her red braided hair swaying in the wind.)

Lantis: Bring this girl to meet master Clef. Treat her with the most respect. She is the magic knight, a saviour of our kingdom. 

(He suddenly turned to go, but Hikaru stopped him.)

Hikaru: Aren't you coming Lantis?

(Lantis looked at her, and was quiet for a moment.)

Lantis: I have business to attend to elsewhere.

Hikaru: Oh...

Lantis: What about you? Are you sure you want to go through with this?

Hikaru: Yes, I do. I realise there's a chance I might die...But, if it means that I can save even just a few people, then I can also protect the happiness of the people that love them. 

(She suddenly smiled.)

Hikaru: Besides, I promised my family that I'd save Cefiro and come home soon, and I won't break that promise, no matter what. 

(Lantis said nothing, but continued to stare, quietly, darkly. Hikaru thought that he seemed like a man, almost without hope.) 

Hikaru: I...I want to thank you...for bringing me here... 

Lantis: That's not necessary...

Hikaru: It is...because...I think it is. Anyway...I want you to have this.

(She reached back and gently untied the ribbon from her braid, and tied it to the clasp of his gauntlet. Lantis said nothing.)

Hikaru: I don't know why, but I get the feeling we'll meet again...Take care of yourself, Lantis...

(There was a pause as Lantis regarded her for a moment, a little confused as to why she would be doing this. Could it be that, she knew, or understood why he was leaving? Impossible. He reared his horse and rode back into the blackness. Hikaru rode on, passing through the torch lit gates and on to her destiny.)

*~*~*~*~*

SD Umi: HOW DARE THEY! Telling me I can't leave! Well I'll show them. That brute with the sword, that stupid kid, that...Clef...sorcerer. Grrrrr!

(She was angrily ripping her sheets to strips and braiding them into ropes. After completing this, she tied them to a bed post, and was just about to descend when the door was opened by Clef and Presea. They stopped and stared at each other a moment in surprise.)

SD Clef:...What...What are you doing! Don't you realize how dangerous that is? It's a hundred meter drop on the other side! 

Umi: So what? It's no more dangerous than sitting here waiting for you to stick me in front of some army so I can get slaughtered. No way! I'm going home!

(In response Clef whacked her on the head with his staff.)

SD Umi: Oww! What was that for?

Clef: !!I'm trying to knock some sense into that thick head of yours!!

SD Umi: Why you!!

Presea: Hey hey, break it up you two! That's not why we came here!

(After a moment's struggle, Presea managed to pry Umi off of Clef's throat. Umi sat on the ground and rubbed the lumps on her head.) 

SD Umi: Owwww....

SD Clef: Cough...cough....

SD Presea: Boy, for childish behavior like this, you should both be punished. Hmm, how should I do it...

SD Clef: ...Just ..."cough"...don't start...

Clef: Let's try this again. I'm sorry about the way we started off this afternoon, and I want to see if we can start over again. My name is Clef, master sorcerer or Cefiro. Who might you be?

SD Umi: Mnnnnnn!

(Clef clenched his teeth as Umi stuck her tongue out at him.) 

SD Clef: I'M TRYING TO BE NICE HERE! I SAID I WAS SORRY WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!!!!

Page: Master Clef! Master Clef!

SD Clef: WHAT IS IT!

SD Page: EEP!!

Page: I-i-i-it's Lantis. He's returned to the castle, and he's brought the Magic Knight with him. Sh-She's waiting in the courtyard...(don't hurt me)....

Clef: ... Presea, come with me. 

__

Umi (in shock): There's another magic knight? 

Clef: ...and I guess you'd better come too. Just so that you don't do something stupid. 

SD Umi: Mnnnnnnn! (sticking tongue out)

(When they finally reached the courtyard, Clef was surprised to find Lantis no where around. The Magic Knight however...)

(She sat calmly on her horse, the torches dancing in the wind behind her, and flickering shadows across her face. On her left hand glinted the Escudo gem. Clef thought she certainly looked like a knight of fire, but again, so young! He looked back at Umi, comparing the two. There was certainly no mistake. Swiftly he stepped forward as the young knight dismounted.)

Clef: Magic Knight, I presume...

(The young girl stood there, looking slightly overwhelmed. Clef didn't know what to say. He didn't want things to end up in a mess like last time. He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully...)

Umi: Are you a magic knight as well?

(Umi stepped up past clef, completely ignoring the sorcerer. She walked up to Hikaru and eagerly grabbed her hand.) 

Hikaru: Yeah... 

Hikaru: ...Are...you?

(Umi nodded.)

Hikaru: YAY!! I'm Hikaru Shidou, what's your name?

Umi: I'm Lady Umi Ryuuzuki. 

Hikaru: Y...You're a Lady? Whoa!

Umi (laughing): Oh, it's not such a big deal. I guess I'm a Magic Knight now, just like you. 

Hikaru: YAY!! I'm glad we'll be fighting together, I didn't want to save Cefiro alone. What type sword do you use?

Umi: Actually, my father's taught me fencing since I was little. 

Hikaru: Fencing! That's so cool! My father taught me broad sword kendo.

Umi: Really?....(blah blah blah, yack yack yack.)

SD Clef: Um, hello? I'm supposed to be talking here. Hello?

Presea (Putting a hand on Clef's shoulder): Let them talk. The gems have bound their destinies together, it's best if they become fast friends.

Clef: (sigh)...Perhaps you are right. Can you take care of them Presea? I have work to finish in the library. 

SD Presea: Humpf, there you go again. Really Clef, what you need is a good rest.

Clef: Maybe, but I can't do that until after this is all over, for Cefiro's sake. 

Presea: (sigh) I know, but promise me you'll at least get six hours of sleep tonight. We'll all be in deep trouble if you get sick from over working yourself. 

Clef: I promise. Good night. 

(With a smile, he walked back into the castle. Presea thought he looked far too old for a man of only 20 years.)

*~*~*~*~*

Fuu: There, All finished.

(She gazed around the room at the newly re-arranged shelves. She had even managed to leave space for the books that had been left on the floor, however she hadn't dared touched them in case they were in use. A small smile of pride swept across her face.)

Clef: Oh, hello there.

(Fuu jumped as she heard his voice behind her. Slowly she turned around, and faced Master Clef, realising she could get in a lot of trouble for being there. She hoped he wouldn't notice her work.)

Fuu: G-good evening Master Clef. I just came up here to bring you some dinner. I hope it's still warm.

Clef: Thank you, but I thought all the servants had retired almost an hour ago. Is the kitchen still open for some reason?

(Fuu didn't answer. Instead, she backed away from Master Clef as he walked towards his desk, surveying the surrounding shelves. To her horror, he walked up to one, and began scanning the titles, his brow furrowed.)

Clef: Who...When were these books re arranged like this? ...Was it you who did this?

(Fuu looked at the ground and felt her face burn. She liked it here. She didn't want to be kicked out. However, Fuu knew that lying wasn't her strong point, so slowly, she nodded.) 

Clef: This...is...wonderful! They're arranged by genre, as well as alphabetically. How did you know where to put some of these books? 

(Fuu twisted her apron in her hands nervously.) 

Fuu: Well, you see, my father was a scholar who kept a lot of books. My mother always used to make me arrange them in order as a part of my chores, so it just came naturally to me, I guess.

(Clef looked at her for a moment. She was obviously quite nervous about being here, but she also seemed to know a great deal about books...)

Clef: Did you ever read any of your father's books? 

Fuu: Oh yes. I read lots of them. Mostly fairy tales and myths mind you, but I did read some history and philosophy, and other such things. 

Clef: Really? Do you recognise any of these books?

Fuu: ...well...

(She walked up to one shelf and lovingly pulled out a thick leather bound volume titled "Legends of Cefiro." )

Fuu: I think, I remember...I read this one until it was to the point of almost falling apart. My favorite story was this one, about three girls who made a wish into a well. They wished for the power to end the war and suffering between their three countries, and together their wills created a new country called Cefiro. 

Clef: ...! May I see that?

Fuu: Of course, it's your library...

(Much to the surprise of Fuu, he snached the book out of her hands and quickly skimmed over the first paragraph of the story.)

SD Clef: Of course! All this time I've been looking in the history books when I should have been looking into the legends and myths of Cefiro. How stupid I've been! That's why they're called "Legendary" Magic Knights....ugh...

(He sighed in frustration and relief at the same time, his sudden change in mood leaving Fuu scared stiff. After a moment, his face softened as he looked up from his book at her.)

Clef: What department do you work for now?

Fuu: The kitchen.

Clef: Hmmm, we've been desperately needing a librarian for some time now, and you've definitely proved yourself more than worthy. Would you like the job?

Fuu: A...are you saying I could work here? Y-yes of course!

Clef: Excellent! I shall tell your director. Would you be able to start tomorrow Miss...

Fuu: Oh, I'm Fuu...and yes, tomorrow would be wonderful! 

Clef: Perfect. Well then I suggest you go and get some sleep Fuu. 

Fuu: Thank you Master Clef. 

(And after a second longer, she turned and walked out the door, barely able to contain her excitement. Clef smiled a moment, and then sat down, poured over his book, and ate his dinner.) 

*~*~*~*~*


	12. 12

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 12.

Since I can't even tell the difference between regular Japanese, and Japanese with an Osaka dialect, I had to make up something for Caladina's accent. I chose French, that being my second language, and also because southern bell's didn't exist in the medieval era. If you don't know anything about the French language, here's a few tips. The combined 'th' sound is never used in the original language, and comes out sounding more like a soft 'ds' sound when they try to speak English. So "this" becomes "dsis", and They becomes "dsay". They also never pronounce their 'h's so "Home" becomes " 'Ome " and so one. Another big difference is sentence structure. For example, we say "I am hungry." In France the proper translation is, "I have hunger," which makes sense to us, but is not grammatically correct. 

(Actions)

__

Name: Thoughts.

Name: Speech.

*~*~*~*~*~

Long ago, there were three countries at war. It was a war which had lasted many generations, and destroyed many happy lives. Even so, there was no end to it in sight. 

In the midst of this war, three girls became friends, even though they were from different countries, and forbidden to see one another. They decided that, instead of giving in, they would use the power of their friendship to end the war that had raged so long between their homelands. One girl recalled a legend, which spoke of a magic well that could grant the wishes of one with a strong will. So, together, the three set out in search of that infinite spring, Eterna. 

After many weeks, and passing many trials, the three girls finally reached their goal. Putting their hands together, they formed a circle around the fountain, and wished with all their hearts, for the power to end this war. Their will was strong, so strong that the gods heard their cries, and opened the way to Eterna. 

They were the first magic knights, strong mage warriors with the power to make their dreams reality. Together, they used their will to create a brilliant new country, where everyone could live in peace. This was the beginning of Cefiro. 

When their task was complete, the magic knights sealed their power in two places. Their magical armor and swords were locked away in Eterna, in Escudo gems. Legend says that whenever the kingdom is in danger, these three gems appear in Eterna, and choose new warriors to protect Cefiro from harm. The ability to make one's will reality was sealed away in a plain wood box, called Pandora's box, and could be used only by the royal family to keep peace within Cefiro. However, that treasure has long since been lost, and is presumably destroyed. 

It is said that after creating Cefiro, the magic knights moved into the capital castle, and ruled together with their families and friends, for many years. As for the knights themselves, never since has a friendship so strong existed. Legend writes that, the knights passed away on the same day. As the dawn broke, their souls left their bodies and flew beyond this world and into the next, entering the immortal realm together. 

*~*~*~*~*

Clef: ...and that is the legend of the magic knights. 

(There was a moment of silence as Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu let his last words sink in. Umi and Hikaru sat at small, class room type desks, and Fuu was arranging books not to far from the group.) 

Hikaru: Wow...that's a great story...

Umi: Yeah, can you imagine, the power to make your dreams reality?

SD Umi: I'd live in a castle even bigger and grander than this one, with, a thousand servant, and piles of gold so big I could swim in them! he he he...

(Presea and Hikaru sweat dropped.)

*Whack*

SD Clef: Will you be serious for a change!!

Umi: ....ow...Sorry...

(She stuck her tongue out at Clef as he turned his back.)

SD Clef: I saw that, you little...

SD Umi: I'd rather be little than be a wrinkled old man with no life!

SD Clef: NO LIFE! WHY YOU!!!

(He chased Umi around the room.)

SD Umi: Too slow old man! Can't catch me! Mnnnn!

(She dodged Clef's next attack with his staff, but ran into a wall.)

*SMACK!!*

Umi: Ooww....

Hikaru: Umi!!

Fuu: Umi-san! Are you all right?

(They ran up to her as she rubbed her sore head.)

SD Fuu: You should be more careful to watch where you're going! Stone walls can really hurt.

SD Umi: Well duhhh... (ouch!) 

Clef: (sigh)...Any way, how about taking a break for lunch. Fuu?

Fuu: Yes Master Clef?

Clef: Would you mind getting us something to eat? 

Fuu: Of course Master Clef. I'll be right back. 

Hikaru: I'll come too!

Fuu: That's all right Miss Hikaru, I can manage. 

Hikaru: But I wanna help you. Please?

Fuu: W-well, if it's alright with Master Clef... 

(Hikaru turn with a pleading look to Clef, who smiled and nodded that it would be alright.)

Umi: Well! I'm not going to stay here alone with this cranky old warlock...

SD Clef: I TOLD YOU, I'M A SORCERER!

Umi: So I'll come with you. After all, it's a good idea to know where the kitchen is, in case I need a late night snack. 

Hikaru: Yeah!! Which way Fuu? 

Umi: Lead me to my food!

Fuu: Alright, alright. Follow me...

(Their laughter and giggling echoed down the hall as they headed off. Clef smiled, listening to them. Suddenly Presea appeared through the door behind him.)

Presea (smiling): They've certainly become good friends, haven't they?

Clef : ...yeah...

Clef: Hey Presea, do you think that I have no life?

(Presea laughed at his question.)

Presea: Oh, I know you have one, I just think you spend too much time of it worrying about other people. You're still young after all. 

Clef: I suppose you're right. Maybe I should take a little break. Presea, would you like to join me for lunch?

Presea: Of course! I think I heard the kitchen director say there would be chocolate mousse for dessert today.

Clef: Wonderful, it's one of my favourites, if I can recall the last time I had it...

(Presea laughed at this as they left the library together.)

*~*~*~*

(Later in the day, Umi and Hikaru began wood sword training with Lafarga and Presea in one of the inner courtyards. Zagato and Emerald watched them from high up in Zagato's tower.)

Emerald: They're so full of life, aren't they Zagato. It's sweet...

Zagato: ...maybe...

Emerald: ...Zagato...are you sure you want to go through with this?

(There was a pause...)

Zagato: It has already been decided that I will. If it was not the case, the magic knights would never have been summoned... 

Emerald: ...I guess...(sigh)...

Zagato: What is it Emerald?

Emerald: It's just that...they're just children that's all. It seems a shame to put the weight of the world on their shoulders at such a young age...

Zagato: No one ever hesitated to make you bear the same burden...

Emerald: ...I know...

(Zagato reached out to put an arm around her, pulling her close and wrapping her in his cloak to protect her from the wind. She smiled and leaned up against him contently. )

Emerald: ...So young, but also so strong. Do you think they will make it, together...

Zagato: Yes, together anything is possible.

(Gently, he leaned down, and kissed Emerald upon her lips...)

*~*~*~*~*

(This was how another busy three days were passed in the castle. With never a moment to spare, Umi and Hikaru began training with Lafarga and Presea, and learning with Clef, and Fuu to help. Ferio, grudgingly went on with his work in the wood-lot, counting the days when he could leave, and trying to summon the courage to use his little communications device to call Fuu. Ascott, as punishment for tying up Umi and locking her in a chest, was sent back to her home town with a message about her whereabouts so that her family would not be as worried about her. As for Caladina...)

(It was the morning of the third day after the arrival of the magic knights that her carriage was spotted, slowly making it's way up the road to the castle. As before, Clef, Presea, Lafarga, and both the magic knights waited in the courtyard for her, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the last magic knight. Slowly the carriage came in and stopped. Everyone waited in silence for the door to open.)

(...and waited...)

(... ... and waited... ...) 

Umi: What's taking so long? A want to get back to my breakfast!

Hikaru: Maybe the carriage is empty?

(As an answer, Lafarga stepped forward to open the door. As he did so, a pink and red mass came tumbling out of the carriage, and was caught in Lafarga's arms.)

Clef: Caladina!

Presea: Oh no! Is she hurt?

(They rushed up, worried looks on their faces.)

Lafarga: ...She's asleep...

(at this everyone sweat dropped and Clef reached for his trusty staff...)

*~WHACK~*

Caladina: Owwwww!!!! What dse....oh, bonjour Clef...what was dsat for? 

(Caladina asked in her light French accent as Lafarga put her on her feet. Clef only stared at her expectantly...)

Presea: Well, where is she?

Caladina: Who? ...Oh, dse magic knight...uh...I'm afraid I don't know.

(There was a stunned silence as she reached back into the carriage and pulled out the staff, still containing the orb.)

Caladina: I tried everywhere. Nords, Souds, East, West, and dsis tsing did not give off so much as a glimmer. I was so tired I slept all dse way 'ome. 

Clef: Are you sure you tried everywhere? There's no place you could have missed?

(Caladina shook her head and the awkward silence continued as she handed the escudo staff back to Clef. After a long moment, he let out a sigh, and turned to go back inside.)

Presea: Wait, Clef! What do we do now?

(Clef stopped and looked around at all the questioning faces. He stopped upon Hikaru's worried gaze. Suddenly he shook his head and forced himself to smile.)

Clef: It will be alright, don't worry. If we can't go to the magic knight, we'll just have to wait until she comes to us. 

Hikaru: ...Do you think so Clef?

(She looked up at him, her eyes full of hope again. Despite himself, Clef found a genuine smile spreading across his face. He nodded.) 

Umi: Well then, I guess we can all go back and eat can't we. 

Caladina: Eat? Oh wonderful! I 'ave much 'unger!

(And with that, they all headed back inside...)

*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. 13

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 13.

*~*~*~*~

"Magic Knight of the Wind, where are you..." Clef thought as he gazed at the emerald green escudo gem floating magically above the waters of Eterna. Of course, it gave no answer. He sighed. 

"Clef?" Presea entered the chapel through the side door that lead in from the library, and stopped as she saw him standing by the spring, his shoulders sagging under his own weight and weariness. For once, he didn't smile, didn't try to hid his fatigue. He knew he could be himself around Presea. She always seemed to know when he was faking any ways. He just continued to gaze at the gem, and the spring. 

"What is it Clef?" she asked gently, approaching him. 

"It's nothing," he replied, "which is just the problem." Presea was silent, waiting for him to continue. He sighed again, "The wind: it's invisible, yet everywhere. Gentle and usually subtle, but strong and fierce when it wants to be. It fuels fire, and brews storms on the sea. Second to time, it's possibly the strongest force on earth, ever changing, ever moving..." He trailed off and turned to look at Presea. "...I have no clue where the magic knight of the wind is, and I can't stand waiting here, hoping she'll show up on time." He smiled, laughing at his own character fault. He had never be one to believe that something could just happen naturally if you waited for it, and now, that was all he could do. 

Behind his smile, Presea saw the frustration in his eyes, and everything in her wanted to take him in her arms and hold him until his mind was at peace. However, she was able to content herself by putting an arm around his back in a friendly fashion. 

Clef's eyes lit up in surprise, and momentarily he forgot about the rest of the world as he looked at her. 

"It'll be ok." Presea said in her most confident voice. To her surprise, Clef nodded in agreement and smiled genuinely. 

"You're right." he said, and gently put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back into the library. Presea felt like she was in heaven. 

*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, at the other side of the palace, Fuu regarded the turbulent sky with a silent face. So wrapped up in her thoughts was she, that she didn't even notice Ferio coming down the hall towards her. He stopped, waited, and after a moment, cleared his throat to get her attention. Startled, she jumped a bit before turning to him. 

"Ferio!," was all she remarked, then she remembered her manners. "Good evening." she smiled and nodded to him before returning her attention to the sky. 

"What'cha doing?" he asked, leaning up against the wall to peer out the window next to her. It was a moment before she answered. 

"...listening..." she replied quietly.

Ferio smiled, " And what does the wind have to say tonight?" he said, intending to tease her a bit. He stopped however as he saw how serious her expression was. Behind her green eyes, something dark was brewing. This wasn't the time for jokes. 

"Nothing." she said after a moment. Ferio looked up at her, intent on listening to every word she said. After a moment she continued. "I've had this feeling for days now, like something's wrong, but I don't know what. I thought that it was just a symptom of getting used to living in a new place, but now..." 

She stopped and shook her head, the same familiar smile returning to her face. "Never mind. I'm afraid Guru's words must be getting to me, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Ferio asked, curious to know. It wasn't like he cared about the castle, or Cefiro for that matter, he was just curious.

"It's nothing, really," Fuu said, "it's just that there's a rumor that Cefiro's in trouble, and Clef believes that the Magic Knights have been summoned here because we're all in danger. It's an old Legend, that's all. It's completely impractical that anything like that could ever happen. Right Ferio?"

Ferio was silent for a moment as Fuu turned her gaze back to the window. First rumors, then weapons, now something about magical knights? It made no sense to him, however...

"Fuu," he said quietly. He'd thought this over for a long time, and decided now would be a good a time as any. The truth was he liked Fuu, almost more than he wanted to admit it to himself. He knew it was dangerous getting attached to someone, because you never knew when they'd leave to follow their own path. However, with Fuu, he couldn't help wanting to try.

"Yes?" she asked, now turning her full attention to him. 

Ferio felt his face growing warm as the butterflies built in his stomach. Instinctively he slipped back into his usual haughty attitude. It was safer if she didn't know how he truly felt. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned casually against the wall.

"Well, if something's going on, I guess I'm getting out of here in the nick of time." Ferio began. He opened the corner of one eye and peered out of it at her confused face, just to be certain she was still listening.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Good," he thought. This was how he wanted it. He stood up from the wall, and dramatically walked to the window and stared out at the sky. 

"I'll be leaving here soon." he said, trying to sound both sad and excited at the same time. "My debt will be paid off by next week, and I'll be back on the road again." he turned to her, "Just in the nick of time, it seems, the last thing I need is to be drafted by the army here."

"Oh," said Fuu, not sure how she should take this news. Some how, the thought of Ferio leaving hadn't crossed her mind, and now she was surprised how strongly she felt...

"Yeah," Ferio continued on, hoping to convince her while she was still confused. "It's the great open road for me. No masters, no debts, no walls to keep me in. I've felt so cooped up here, I can hardly wait to be free again!" He smiled, genuinely, just thinking about it. Every day on the road brought some new face, place or adventure to him. He only wished he had someone to share them with...

"You could come too...if you wanted." he asked quietly. Fuu didn't move, and after a moment, he forced himself to look up at her. She was thinking, her eyes focused on some far away object as she thought about this. Howver it didn't take to long before she shook her head. 

"It sounds wonderful Ferio, and I wish you the best of luck, but for now, I think I'll just stay here." Ferio's heart sank at her words as she continued on. "I've met so many new people and friends, like Umi and Hikaru. I love working in the library with Clef...I don't want to give this up just yet..." She trailed off, thinking for a moment, then smiled at Ferio with kind yet determined eyes. "Besides," she said, "If the kingdom is in trouble, I want to be here. It would be wrong of me to leave my friends in danger here. I have so few, and they're all so dear to me...I don't want to lose any of them..."

She became quiet, her strong, silent gaze once again falling on Ferio as he tried not to show his disappointment. She was right after all, if she had friends, she should protect them, and Ferio should do the same. But Ferio didn't have friends, he only had Fuu, and if she didn't return his feelings, then...

"I see. Well then, I'll be around for a few more days, if you change your mind." He waved, forcing a smile, and walked quickly down the hall and around the corner. Fuu stood there for a moment, wondering if Ferio realised that her last words had been directed to him... 

*~*~*~*~*

And so the days wore on, hour by hour. Ascott came back from the coast with news of Umi's father and friends. They were all well, they all missed her and sent her little gifts to help her or remind her of them. Ascott himself brought back a tray of fresh seafood a peace offering, just so that she wouldn't be as homesick. Still, Fuu noticed that sometimes she wandered off alone, and came back with red eyes. Even Hikaru would sometimes go off to the stables and tend to the horses. Sometimes Fuu would join her, and they would talk about stuff. Caladina joined Lafarga and Presea in mounting the palace guard, and Fuu spent a lot of her hours in the library helping Clef. 

There was so much to be done, that Fuu rarely found a moment to herself. When she did, that strange foreboding feeling came over her again, and she would quickly search for something to keep her mind occupied. However, there was one day in the library when she found herself alone. 

Clef had gone down to see how Umi and Hikaru were faring with their combat training. Fuu, deciding she could take a break until they got back, sat down by the window to read. After a few pages, however, she began to feel restless, and suddenly looked up to see a door that she hadn't noticed before. Feeling adventurous, she decided to try it, and after ascending a small flight of stairs, she found herself in the chapel. 

Fuu thought is was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The sunlight streamed through the stained windows, casting coloured patterns on the smooth grey pillars and accentuating the carved figures on the walls and pillar bases. Most beautiful of all was the basin that was placed at the front of the chapel, carved with mythical dragons, birds, and wolves, and set with precious stones...and the Escudo gem...

For a moment, Fuu stood transfixed by the gem. It was beautiful, yes, but more than that it was deep and alive. Fuu felt when she was looking at it, that she might be looking at the infinite sky, so deep it seemed. Whether curious, or because of some magical calling, Fuu took a step forward, and another, and again. Soon she was so close, she could reach out and touch it. Then, slowly, as if her hand was being pulled on a string, she lifted it, and moved it forward...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice rang out across the chapel. Surprised, Fuu looked up to see Priest Zagato standing by the main entrance. Instinctively she drew her hand back. For a moment, she was too shocked to say anything, knowing what this must resemble. 

"That is the escudo gem belonging to the Magic Knight of the wind. Only she and she alone may touch it. Anyone else, will suffer grave consequences." Zagato said, quieter this time, but no less darkly. Fuu finally found her voice...

"But I wasn't, I didn't mean too..." she stammered. Zagato silenced her with a wave of his hand. 

"I do not blame you, the gem is very beautiful and very tempting." Zagato went on," I will forget this incident if you leave right now and promise never to return to this room." 

Horrified, Fuu nodded and quickly left the room, scolding herself for being so stupid. Upon reaching the safety of the library again, she shut the door and vowed never to open it again. Even so, it took her a few minutes before she could get her pulse back to normal. 

*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, back in the chapel, Zagato approached the fountain of Eterna, and observed, silently, the Escudo gem. His eyebrows arched in surprise as he noticed a feint but definite glow resounding from the gem. He thought, "..It seems I have found you... magic knight of wind..."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Clef! I'm hungry, and It's such a nice day out. Can't we take the rest of the afternoon off?" Umi asked one warm afternoon. Hikaru glanced up from her work, but said nothing. 

"I gave you last Sunday off, wasn't that enough?" Clef said, knowing full well where this was going. 

"But last week was rainy," she wined," not sunny like today. Besides, wouldn't you like to spend the afternoon in the garden with Presea. It would be so romantic..."

"That's enough! Get back to work." The SD Clef yelled, his cheeks turning slightly red. Umi just giggled and got out of her seat.

"You really ought to take some time off Clef. All this work is making you old and wrinkled before you should be. Come on Hikaru." Umi smiled and started to walk out the door, a confused Hikaru being gently dragged behind her. 

"Hey! Get back here right now! Wh-what do you think your doing!" 

Umi stopped for just a second and smiled, "I'm going you a big favour. Presea should be coming up any minute now with our lunch." She winked, "Don't get too carried away now." and she walked out of the room, giggling as Clef repeatedly denied having any romantic feelings for Presea. However when she didn't come back, Clef gave in and turned to Fuu. 

"Fuu," Fuu looked up from her work as Clef called her. 

"Yes Clef-san?" she answered. Clef approached her. 

"I've given Umi and Hikaru the afternoon off," he said. "Why don't you take a break too. We've all been working much too hard." Fuu thought for a moment, and then her eyes lit up.

"Thank you Clef-san! I think I know just what I'll do this afternoon!" and with that, she turned and walked quickly out of the library and down the hall. 

*~*~*~*~* 


	14. 14

Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series...Part 14.

Notes: I've found the perfect theme song for Fuu and Ferio. "Falling for the first time" by the Bare Naked Ladies. It's perfect! For example, the lyrics: "Anyone plane cane be lovely, anyone loved can be lost." , "anyone perfect must be lying." , "What if I lost my direction," and so one. The best one is "I'm so green, it's truly amazing." It's the perfect Fuu-Ferio song. Very cute. 

PS. I changed the writing style last time. Hope you like. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

In the ever growing, clearing in the wood lot, Ferio absentmindedly went about his work with the experimental magic powders. This was his last day. Tonight he could camp out under the stars, and leave this place and everyone in it behind for good, including Fuu...

"Stop it." he scolded himself, "She wasn't like you any ways. It never would have worked out." He'd actually become quite good at lying to himself over the last few days. He'd even considered turning Fuu down if she happened to change her mind. "She won't though," he thought to himself with a heavy heart. 

"Ferio." 

"Fuu?" His heart skipped a beat as he suddenly looked up to see her coming out of the forest.

There she was, just like he had always seen her. Blond hair blowing gently in the wind, tied with a faded green handkerchief. A plain practical green dress that expressed perfectly her simple kindness. And as always, her shining green eyes that were so quick to see directly into the heart of any situation. 

"Fuu? What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief. Had she changed her mind? Did she want to come with him after all? 

"I got the afternoon off," she explained in her quiet, gentle voice, "and I thought that, since your leaving soon, we should have at least one more picnic together before you go."

She didn't look up while she said this, and Ferio was surprised that she even seemed to be blushing a little. Was she ashamed of him? No, that wasn't it. She was nervous, and shy. But why should she be nervous, unless...

"I asked the kitchen director if I could make something special. It isn't much, and my cooking isn't very good I'm afraid, but I thought that these might be appropriate." She smiled as she held up a plate with two pork rolls inside, both cooked to perfection.

In that moment, Ferio made himself a promise. He would leave for a little while, just so that he could go out into the world to make a name for himself. However once he had don so, he would come back, win Fuu over, and give her everything she deserved. 

He smiled. "Oh man, you're really going to spoil me Fuu. They look delicious!"

"I'm glad you think so." She said, her smile broadening. 

"One day," Ferio though as they finished setting up their picnic, "I will make you the happiest person in the world Fuu. I swear it!" 

*~*~*~*

Ferio and Fuu would never have suspected that they were being watched at that moment. However, under the cover of the shade trees at the far corner of the clearing, Alicyone stood, spying.

"They really are young, aren't they, the Magic Knights." She thought, "it's sad." 

She sighed and turned to the two headed wolf at her side. "You know what to do, don't you?" she spoke to it as she caressed it's flaming head. "There's a good boy, don't let me down now." With that she turned, and mounting her fiery steed, ran off towards the castle. 

*~*~*~*~*

Clef and Presea found a bench under the shade of a tree in the garden, and sat down. 

"It's really nice out here," Clef commented regarding the calm setting around him. "I'm actually glad Umi made us take the afternoon off." He chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"She's a bit of a hand full, but you have to admire her spirit, don't you." Presea said. "Hikaru too, they're both very amazing girls. They've come so far in just a manner of weeks." 

Clef watched her as she smiled and gazed off into the sky, where two birds circled over head. The wind came up, and began stroking her strawberry blond hair, making it shimmer and dance in the afternoon light. It surprised him, as Clef realised suddenly how beautiful she was. 

"Clef?" She looked at him, and Clef suddenly felt nervous about sitting like this, so close to her. It also seemed to him that she looked nervous as well. Could it be, that she...

"We've known each other for a long time now haven't we Clef..." she began. Clef swallowed and forced himself to nod.

"And I've been feeling," she continued, "for a while that...I think...I should tell you..."

She was interrupted by a sudden loud racket coming towards them. 

"MASTER CLEF!!" A guard turned the corner and ran up to them. Clef stood up to greet him, not looking entirely pleased. 

"What is it?" he asked as the guard caught his breath.

"An...enemy...attack...*huff, swallow, huff*...We're under seige!" 

***

"YAH! HA!" Ferio managed to deflect the beasts attack with his sword, positioning himself between Fuu and the monster. It landed unhurt only a few yards away.

"Ferio!" Fuu cried.

"Stay back!" He interrupted as he brought his sword back up into a fighting stance and starred at his opponent. They had been caught off guard suddenly, and Ferio had just found enough time to grab his sword and defend against the monster.

"What is it?" Fuu asked, for she had never seen a beast such as this before. Ferio didn't answer, because he didn't know. He only hoped it could be killed easily enough. A swift wind came up, and as a cloud covered the sun he charged it. 

"HIYYYYAHHH!" He swung at it, but the beast dodged his blade and leapt for his throat. Ferio was just in time to block with his arm, but this allowed the monster to sink his teeth into the flesh just above the wrist. Ferio choked back a yell of pain, and rolled onto his back, pulling the hell hound with him. With a ferocious kick he sent the beast hurtling into the air as he completed a backwards summersault and got to his feet. The monster itself landed hard, but got back up without any trouble. 

"Dammit," Ferio thought, "now what?" But the monster was no longer paying attention to him. The last encounter had left his real target completely open. Without waiting a second, it sprang off to the right, heading straight for...

"Fuu!" Ferio yelled, and sprinted after it. However he was too far behind. As his only resort, he dropped his sword and tackled the monster from behind, the flames of the beast's body burning his clothes and flesh as he did so.

"Ferio!" 

Fuu screamed in a terrified voice as he yelped in pain. Still, he continued to hold the monster down as he yelled. "Fuu! Get out of here! Run!"

Seeing as she couldn't do anything else at the moment, she did as she was told. After only a moment's hesitation she turned and ran into the forest. 

Ferio managed to grope around and found a sturdy stick with a somewhat sharp end on it, and managed to drive it into the monster's side. The monster howled in pain and began to kick and twist viscously until it was free from Ferio's grasp. It rolled to the ground away from the direction of Fuu's escape and Ferio used this opportunity to grab his sword. His arm bleeding, and his clothes tattered and full of burn holes, he faced the monster once more. 

"c'mon you bastard. Let's try this again...!! What?"

The beast pulled the stick from it's side, and stood again looking completely unharmed.

"D-doesn't it feel pain?" Ferio thought in disbelief. The monster howled and charged again.

"Shit." Ferio said. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Clef!!" Hilkaru yelled as she and Umi ran up to join him, Ascott, Presea, and Caladina on the inner city wall. From there is was easy to observe the destruction of the capital city below. 

Three monsters had suddenly appeared and were now tearing their way through the city meeting very little resistance as they squashed buildings and people in their paths. One was a giant beetle type creature, one a hideous black spiked worm, and the last was a chimera, with three heads and two tails. 

"!!What are those?" asked Umi in astonishment. Hikaru bit her lower lip as she watched smoke rise from sections in the city. 

"Magical beasts." Answered Clef in a grave tone. "Someone summoned them here." 

"Clef," Lafarga appeared in the tower doorway.

"Lafarga," Clef answered, "what's our status?"

"The people are fleeing, some heading out towards the country, and others are running in towards the castle. However there's a good chance that they will start to panic soon. Our troops are fighting the monsters where they are, but are hopelessly outmatched. One soldier posted on the outer wall surrounding the city said he saw a woman with black hair appear out of the forest with the monsters. He said she was flying on a steed of fire." 

"A sorceress." Clef muttered, "She must be the one who summoned those beasts..."

"Clef!" Ascott interrupted, "Let me go! My friends and I can wipe out all of those monsters easily!"

"Are you nuts!" Umi fired back at him. "They could be killed!"

"They're strong." Ascot retorted in a quieter voice. Clef cleared his throat to get their attention.

"This is what we'll do." He said. "Ascott, you and your friends can handle the chimera. Lafarga I want you to attack the giant beatle, and Caladina, do you think you can do something about that worm?

"Dsat won't be a problem, Chere." She smiled. 

"Good." Clef nodded, "Presea, I need you to be in charge of evacuations. Try to save as many lives a possible." 

"Of course!" She smiled, "Nothing will get past me!" (Heroic pose here.) 

"What can I do?" Hikaru cut in. Everyone turned their attention to the small girl. "I want to fight too. That's what a Magic Knight does right?"

Clef regarded her eager face for a moment before shaking his head. "It's too risky," he said, "You haven't completed your training yet, and the third magic knight is still missing. I can't let you go alone..." 

"She won't be," Umi's confident voice cut in. "We're both Magic Knights remember! We'll go and find the old hag that started all this!"

"But..." Clef protested.

"No buts," Umi interrupted. "I may not like being here too much, but the people of this town are no different from the ones at home." 

"We can't allow her to do this." Hikaru finished. "If we are magic knights, than we have to fight to protect the people of the capital. Please Clef..."

Clef could hardly believe that the two girls before him now, were the same ones who had taken off on him just this afternoon. Umi's gaze was calm, yet set with such a determination that nothing could hold her back, and Hikaru's eyes burned and flickered with a flame barely able to contain itself. They were no longer mere girls, but warriors as well, and nothing Clef could do would hold them back. 

"Let's go Umi-chan," Hikaru said, taking Clef's silence to be his defeat. Umi nodded, and they were just about to leave when Presea spoke up.

"Be careful, you two." She said, voicing the concerns of all those present. "Promise me you'll come back okay?" 

Hikaru smiled and nodded. "We promise, Presea."

"Alright dsen," Caladina coyly cut in. "Let's move out!"

*~*~*~*~*

Fuu stopped running once she was out of sight of the clearing, and leaned up against a tree to catch her wits and her breath. There had to be something she could do to help Ferio fight that beast, but what? 

"Yaaaaaa!" 

Ferio's battle cry rang out through the woods, almost causing Fuu to run back into the clearing. What should she do? The castle was certainly too far away. The other woodsmen were to the east, which would take at least 10 minutes running. The road was closer, and she might get lucky, but that was a gamble. The hellhound was made of fire, so maybe water would help, but the nearest stream was to the south at least 5 minutes away…it was no good.

"Think," She disciplined herself, remembering all the times she had been in the forest before. Then she remembered…

(Flashback)

****

~Bang~

Ferio: Look out stupid!

(End Flashback.)

"Of course!" Fuu thought "That should work!" And without a second to lose she ran back towards the clearing. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Haraaah!" Lafarga attacked the beetle and with one mighty swing removed its antenna from its head and stabbed deep into the hull of its back. The beetle screamed in agony as Lafarga freed his sword and jumped down from the mighty insect. After staring in admiration for a moment, the guards of the castle doubled their courage and charged anew. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Non, non!" Caladina watched from the roof of a nearby building as several guards attacked the giant worm. "You 'ave it all wrong. Here I'll show you 'ow its done!" She began dancing suddenly, moving in rhythm as she jingled little bells to her beat. Within a few moments she had finished, and the men on the streets below stood transfixed. 

"Now dsen," she said as she observed the battlefield from her heightened vantage point, "Lets 'ave you go dsere, and you attack from dsat side…"

As she spoke she waved her arms and instantly the guards moved forward in a synchronized attack, which was much more effective. 

Guard, "What the…I can't control…" 

She smiled as she watched them. "Now dsat's better!" 

*~*~*~*~*

Hikari attacked the Chimera, his flaming body passing harmlessly through the fire of the chimera's dragon head and springing to its throat. The three-headed monster shrieked in pain as the snake head tried to sneak around and bite at Hikari. It was stopped however by when Ascott's three-toed bird pet swooped down and sunk its talons into the snakes neck. 

"Yeah! Go get it! We'll show them how great you are!" Ascott cried from the sidelines. However at that exact moment, the chimera's scorpion tale found its mark in Ascott's great bird, and shook Hikari off, smashing him into a wall. 

"Hikari! Trivia!" Ascott cried as the two monsters went down. It was then that he realized these monsters were tough, and defeating them would take all their strength.

*~*~*~*~*

Clef ran up the stairs towards the chapel as fast as he could. It had to have an answer, surely Eterna, the magic center of Cephiro, would give him some clue as to what was happening, where the third knight was, and what they were facing. He was breathing hard as he reached the chapel and forced the heavy wooden doors open. He stopped there at the sight he saw. It was Princess Emerald, and…

Clef, "Zagato…"

*~*~*~*~

To be continued… 


	15. 15

Chapter 15

Notes: As someone pointed out, Alicyone's power is ice, and all her beasts actually flame with icy fire, but in the manga, (which I've seen more often than the movies,) it just looks like fire. Also, try explaining an "Icy fiery steed" in some way that doesn't sound really corny. So, for those of you that know this, just imagine blue fire, and pretend that Ferio got freezer burn fighting the two headed wolf thingy. :-P

*~*~*~*~*

"Hikaru wait!" Umi yelled out of breath. She stopped just by the outer wall as Umi doubled over, breathing hard. 

"What is it Umi?" Hikaru asked. 

"What is it?" an SD Umi yelled, forgetting her exhaustion. "We're chasing after a sorceress, powerful enough to tear down this whole city, and we don't even have weapons!"

"We do…" Hikaru said quietly as she gazed at the escudo gem on her hand, " I'm just not sure how we use them."

Umi face faulted, "What good does that do us?" 

"When I first got my powers, I remember I had armor, and a sword, but when they disappeared, all that was left was the gem. I'm sure they're in there." Hikaru said. "I had magic too, but…"

"Magic?" Umi gasped in amazement. "You mean you're a witch?"

Hikaru, "I uhhh…"

Umi, "That is so cool! Do you think I might have magic now too?"

"Uh…I guess, probably. Yeah sure!" She smiled. 

"Alright!" Umi cheered, " We'll be like witch sisters!"

"Great!" Hikaru laughed, "You me and…" She stopped short. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to say it…but…

"and Fuu…" Umi finished for her.

"But…she's not a witch." Hikaru said unhappily. 

"So what, we'll make her an honorary member, just cause she's cool." Umi winked. Hikaru liked that idea, and smiled. 

"Great, now lets go find that old hag." Umi turned and ran off, following the outer wall until she reached the point where the magic beasts had entered, crumbling it to rubble.

"Alayhia Ice Spear!" 

There was no warning as the shards of ice skimmed through the air, and Umi's body. She had only time to give a shocked choke before she crumbled to the ground, bleeding from at least fifty surface wounds.

"U…UMI!!!" Hikaru ran to her side, catching her as she fell. As she did, she heard a sound that sent shivers through her spine. 

"Ah-ha ha ha ha ha," Alicyone's laughter was hollow and empty like her soul. Hikaru looked up to see her sitting on her steed, her staff still aimed at Umi. "You really are young, aren't you. Just like Zagato said you were." 

"Zagato?" Hikaru breathed. Wasn't he Lantis' brother?

"Oh well, it really doesn't matter. If Zagato wishes it, it is my duty to kill you, fledgling Magic Knights. Good bye."

"You…" Hikaru felt the rage mounting inside her as her fists began to shake. "You did this to Umi!" She yelled. "To everyone! I won't forgive you!!" 

With her last words she was suddenly engulfed in flames from head to toe. They roared as they whipped madly around her for a brief moment, and then diminished revealing an armored and armed Hikaru. 

"What?" Alicyone murmured in surprise. Hikaru wasted no time in launching her attack. 

"ARROW OF FLAME!!"

Alicyone's scream could be heard echoing through the capital. 

*~*~*~*

"Zagato, Emerald…" Clef breathed.

He stopped in the door, unsure of what was going on. Had they come to seek answers from Eterna too? Then why did the look in Zagato's eyes make him feel so uneasy. The princess too didn't look pleased to see him either. What was going on?

The question was answered at least in part when Zagato stepped aside so that Clef could get a clear look at the fountain. Its surface, one smooth like a mirror, had vanished, revealing a darkness that appeared to be a hole. But to where?

"Zagato, what are you doing?" Clef asked darkly as he grasped his staff tighter.

"Clef, please, don't interfere." Princess Emerald pleaded as Zagato turned to face him.

"Tell me what you are doing." Clef repeated. Zagato returned his dark gaze.

"It would be useless to explain it to you now." Zagato answered slowly, "There's nothing you can do to stop us, the box is almost within our grasp."

"The box?" Clef repeated, confused. Then he took a breath in shock, "The box of will, Pandora's Box? What do you hope to accomplish with that?" 

Zagato turned back to the fountain, "To make every man's wish come true." He said.

"But the box was lost long ago! Nobody knows where it is…"

"Its in there…" Princess Emerald interrupted quietly as she looked into Eterna. "My ancestors sealed it away long ago, so that it could never fall into the hands of the wrong person. The key was by itself was powerful enough, but now…"

Zagato moved slowly over to where she stood and put an arm around her. "It is time." He said. Gently he picked her up and carried her some distance away from the fountain. There was a blinding flash as the waters of Eterna boiled over and cascaded down unnaturally forming a staircase of water.

"STOP!" Clef yelled. "I can't let you do that, I can't let you awaken that power!" 

Zagato didn't pause, as he slowly mounted the staircase.

"If you won't listen, I'll have to use force." Clef threatened, but it was to no avail. Unhappily he grasped his staff and summoned a spell.

"Cleft Light Attack!"

"Black crystal spear!" Zagato counter attacked. 

Whether it was because of the power of Eterna, or because of Clef's half hearted spell, Zagato's attack was able to completely overwhelm Clef's. He yelled in sharp pain as the thin slivers of black stone cut through his body, wounding him in the shoulder, leg, and chest.

"Clef, no…" Princess Emerald whispered from Zagato's arms, but she did nothing to stop him, and slowly they sank into the depths of Eterna together. 

"Why…"Clef wondered as he sunk to the ground. 

*~*~*~*~*

Fuu slowly crept back to the clearing where Ferio and the two-headed hellhound were fighting. It was the only way she could carry out her plan. 

"It has to work," she thought. "There's no other way. Hang on Ferio…" 

There was a roar and a sudden yell on the other side of the bushes. It was all Fuu could do to keep herself from looking to see if Ferio was all right. It would all be over if she blew her cover now, but… 

The sounds of fighting resumed on the other side of the bushes and Fuu sighed with relief, believing Ferio to be all right. Once again, she began slowly working towards her target.

The powder, she had realized, was magic powder that reacted to any type of spark or flame. Although she had never seen flames like the ones of the wolf beast, she could only hope that they would have the same affect as a regular flame. If so, then she could use that to her advantage, but…

"It'll have to be perfect." she thought, "If I don't work fast enough I'll never get second chance."

She at last reached a point where she could almost reach out and grab the canisters. Untying her handkerchief from her hair, she found a stout, long stick that she thought would be appropriate, and prepared to make a dash for it. Gathering her courage, she risked a glance out into the clearing, and finding the beast's back turned to her, rushed out as fast as she could. 

She reached the canisters and began unscrewing the lids, doing her best to be quiet. Despite her best efforts though, she dropped the last tin lid, and it fell to the ground with a clatter, instantly sparking the attention of Ferio, and the hound beast. 

"Fuu! What are you doing? Run away stupid!!" Ferio yelled as the two headed wolf turned 180 and bounded directly towards her as full speed. Fuu ignored him and continued working.

"Dammit!" Ferio yelled as he forced his tired body to sprint after the wolf, but it was too late, the hell hound was already half way across the clearing and still gaining speed. Fuu stood up, but didn't run. Why?

"Fuu!" he cried out between ragged breaths, but she didn't listen. All her attention was focused on the beast charging towards her at full speed. Everything would depend on that crucial moment. If she missed it, it would be over for both of them. 

Ferio, "Run!"

The hellhound leapt directly at her throat, its open mouths snarling and trailing froth. At the last second, Fuu revealed the weapon she had kept hidden behind a tree. The sick, with her green handkerchief tied around one end. With deadly accuracy, she held it up and bracing it against her shoulder, she aimed it for the monster's mouth.

Too late for the beast to change direction, its momentum carried it forward, forcing the stick down it's throat. The one head howled in pain as it landed hard on its flank to Fuu's right side. She took a few shaky steps back, praying her plan would work. 

The hellhound regained it's footing and the second head began pulling at the stick. Within a minute, it was free, however the handkerchief was no longer tied around the end. The wolf glared at Fuu with fierce hatred and prepared to spring. A small shriek escaped her lips as she brought her arms up in defense. She had been wrong, it was all…

"BANG!!*

The sudden fierce wind of a concussion whistled around Fuu as she stood, and then died down as quickly as it had started. When Fuu opened her eyes all that remained of the wolf were pieces of black ash, drifting harmlessly on the wind. 

"Fuu!" Ferio exclaimed as he ran up beside her. She said nothing, and for a moment they stared in disbelief and shock as the bits of ash were carried away by upon the breeze. After a moment Ferio asked, " What did you do?" 

"I tied some of your powder in my handkerchief, and put it what I thought would be the most effective place." She said, still slightly distant. 

"Most effective spot huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow to the star shaped burn spot on the ground. "I'll say, but, how did you know it would work?"

Fuu, "I didn't."

"What!!!" Ferio cried in exasperation. "You're crazy! You could've been killed! You…" 

He stopped as Fuu turned and smiled up as him. "No more crazy than you, Ferio-san. You were the one fighting the monster-san with only a sword. You could have been severely injured."

"Who me? I'm fine." He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his nose up indignantly. "I've been in fights worse than this one. I could've beaten him without any…"

He was startled by a sudden ripping sound, as Fuu tore strands from the bottom of her white apron. Without a word she gently took his injured arm in her hands and began wrapping the strips, like bandages, where he had been bitten. 

"There, that should do for now." She smiled as she finished, "I'll take better care of it once we get back to the castle again." 

Ferio stared for a minute at the neatly tied bandage. Usually the ones he tied for himself were pretty sloppy. In fact, he wasn't sure he could remember anyone else ever…" 

"Ferio?" Fuu said. "Thank you very much, for protecting me back there."

Ferio's mind snapped back to the fight, and the one thing he had realized in its duration.

"Any time," he said lightly, not wanting to worry Fuu. "Come on, we had better get back to the castle fast, it looks like the weather's turning." And it was indeed. The sky, once sapphire blue and dotted with perfect cotton-ball clouds, had become crowded and dark. However this wasn't Ferio's real concern as he shouldered his sword, and grabbed Fuu's hand, leading her protectively down the paths of the forest. 

"Why?" He thought as they moved through the deepening darkness together. 

"Why was it after Fuu?" 

*~*~*~*~*

Presea ran through the abandoned streets, straining every sense in her body to search for signs of life. The fight was headed this way, and she wanted to be sure she hadn't missed anyone.

She stopped at a usually busy corner and listened for any sign of life. Nothing. No wait, there was something. A moan? Someone crying? Where was it coming from…?

She stopped as she realized the one place that had been forgotten. A tall black stone building, known for its stench, and usually ignored by the general public.

"The prison!" She breathed in disbelief. "The prisoners are still trapped down there!" 

The ground shook as the fighting got closer. Dust exploded from some of the weaker buildings as their foundations began to crack. Gritting her teeth against fear, she ran into the dungeon. 

It was dark down there, and damp. While her eyes adjusted to the light, her other senses were overwhelmed with the most frightening sensations. People moaning, or yelling in fear, the deep cold, and the smell so terrible it made her nauseous. 

"What's going on out there!" Someone yelled at her from the side. Presea jumped as she realized she was staring at a human. A very filthy man in desperate need of a shave, his eyes glazed with a slightly crazy look. Presea swallowed and gathered her courage. 

"We have to evacuate you immediately." She explained as the ground shook underneath. "Do you know where the keys are?"

The crazy man nodded and gave her directions to the office in which they were kept. Luckily everyone had left in such a hurry they hadn't bothered to lock the office door, and Presea found the keys easily. Quickly she returned to the man with crazy eyes. 

"Which one is it?" She asked. The man had no clue so she tried them all until she found the one that worked. 

"Now will you help me get the others ou…" The man barged past her, knocking her against the wall, and headed straight out the door. Presea stood stunned for a moment. How could he be like that? How could anyone…

The ground shook, reminding her of her task. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she forged on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was the same with all the prisoners. Not one of them was willing to stay behind and help. Soon Presea was sweating with fear and exhaustion, but she would make it. She new she would make it. 

It was near the bottom, at what Presea thought to be the second last room when all that changed. She had just let a young pickpocket out of his cell, and was heading down towards the lowest cell in the dungeon when…

"That's it miss. There's no more." He stopped and yelled back at her. 

"But isn't there…" She protested.

"Leave that one alone Miss, he's gone in the head. If you go there he'll…" A sudden tremor of the building sent him flying up the stairs without another word.

"The fighting must be right above us by now." She thought. She was running out of time. Should she go? Should she leave him?" 

"Make sure you get everyone!" she remembered Clef's voice. He wouldn't back down now if he were here, and she'd never be able to face him again if she knew…

She turned and ran down the hall towards the last cell. Quickly she reached for the last key and stuck it in the lock.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a voice like pure acid leaked out of the bars to her ears. Presea trembled all over, but forced herself to concentrate on the key. It was sticking, or the lock was rusty from lack of use, either way, it wouldn't turn completely. 

"W..we're evacuating the city. You have to run as soon as you get out of here." She stammered as she fiddled with the lock. At last it turned and Presea breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have to run eh?" The acid voice said, closer than ever. It pushed open the door, slamming her into the wall hitting her face and head hard. Before she could regain her balance, she felt tight arms squeezing her, pulling her, and pushing her. She went flying backwards into darkness and hit the ground. 

There was a "Clank" as the door was locked once again. 

She was alone. 

A single tear slid down her cheek as she lay there, locked in the deepest, darkest cell of the dungeon. The ground below her shook, and dust rained down from the stone celing above her. 

"I'm so sorry, Clef…" She whispered, "I…I missed…someone…"

There was a final thud as something big hit the prison. The old building groaned in protest, as the ceiling above her gave way. 

A stone hit her on the head. 

There was no pain, only blackness. 

*~*~*~*~*~*


	16. 16

****

Chapter 16

"Why?" Ferio thought as they ran, "Why had it been after Fuu?" 

There was no doubt about it, their being attacked in the clearing had not been a random act. Animals like that could only be summoned by powerful magicians, but why would a magician want Fuu dead? She was just a simple girl after all. He couldn't understand.

"Figure it out once we're safe inside the castle," He told himself as they ran. His arm throbbed and the burn on his stomach stung with every sudden movement. Ignoring that, he looked back to see how Fuu was. She was breathing hard, but the look in her eyes told Ferio that she was more worried about him. 

He grit his teeth as he looked away. No one was going to harm her, he would make sure of that. She was too kind, too sweet, too wonderful for that. He would protect her, no matter what. 

"We're almost there." He yelled relieved as he saw the forest thinning out to reveal the castle gates. It wasn't much farther now. They could make it...

"Arrow of Fire!!"

"Crysta Shield!!"

The pair stopped dead and looked out at what seemed to be a living nightmare. Smoke filled the sky from various spots all over the city, screams could be heard in the distance, and wreckage from various buildings was strewn about everywhere. Fuu brought her hand to her mouth and whispered, "Hikaru-san." They had come out directly into the middle of the battle. 

Hikaru's flame attack passed harmlessly around the woman's magic shield. Alicione grit her teeth in rage and summoned a another spell in counterattack. 

"Alaiya Ice Shard!!"

Hikaru yelled in surprise as ice shards, some as big as Hikaru herself, came flying at her with incredible speed.

"Hikaru-san!" Fuu watched the small girl twist and weave, miraculously dodging most of the ice chunks. She landed on her feet, breathing hard and bleeding from her arm, but still in one piece and able to fight. After a moment, she directed her attention to Fuu. 

"Fuu-chan! Umi-chan's been hurt. Help her." And she turned back to the fight. "ARROW OF FLAME!!"

Fuu spotted Umi lying on the ground near the crumpled ruins of the castle wall. Without a second thought, she ran to her. 

"Fuu!" Ferio cried, hot on her heels. She reached the injured girl and gently lifted her head into her lap. Umi's clothes were so drenched in blood she couldn't even tell where it was she might be bleeding from.

"Umi-san." Fuu called to her in a gentle voice, but there was no response. Fuu bit her lip, holding the tears back.

"Alaya Ice Spear!" 

"Look out!" Ferio jumped between Fuu and the hailing onslaught of ice brought on by the magic attack. He yelled in pain as it slit through his skin and clothes, doing almost as much damage to him as it had done to Umi. Fuu watched with glistening eyes as he sank forward onto his knees, using his sword to keep himself there.

"Ferio!"

"It seems underestimated you, if my two headed pet wasn't enough to bring you to your untimely end, magic knight." Alicione said, addressing Fuu. 

Fuu stared back, a confused, horrified look on her face. "Why...what are you saying?" 

"So it was you!" Ferio accused through ragged breaths. "You're the one who summoned that thing to attack Fuu."

"How very perceptive of you." Alicione laughed, "Now die." 

"Alayia Ice Blast!"

A cold blast of invisible air shot out and hit Ferio in the stomach. It threw him back with such a violent force that he landed directly beside Fuu, flat on his back, shuddering in pain and unable to breathe. 

"Ferio!" Fuu cried, tears spilling over her emerald eyes. Why was this be happening to all the people she cared so much about? Why were they being hurt?

"Now to finish the job." Alicione aimed her staff. 

"Fuu!" Hikaru cried from the side. Injured as she was, she was trying desperately to stand, digging her sword into the ground for support.

"Hikaru! Umi!" Fuu thought. "Ferio!"

"Alaiya Ice Attack!"

*~*~*~*~*

Clef woke up with a start, gasping in pain. The chapel was quiet, filled only with the sounds of a quietly bubbling Eterna. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. 

"Zagato, Emerald," he whispered through clenched teeth. Using his staff for support he forced himself to his feet and staggered towards the fountain, blood seeping from his wounds. 

Nothing had changed. It looked the same as it always had, clear, calm, pristine, offering Clef no answers as to what was going on. 

"Dammit" he swore in pain and frustration as he gripped his staff tighter, struggling with dizziness. "What's happening? How do I stop it?" he gasped aloud. There was no answer.

"...rio..." A faint, delicate whisper reached his ears. Blinking several times, he forced his eyes to focus straight ahead at that sound. 

"Why...What are you saying?" The Escudo gem asked. 

Clef stared at it, bewildered. "The green knight..." he breathed.

"Ferio." It said again, and in an instant, the jewel began to glow, faintly. As Clef watched, a girl appeared. A girl with short fawn coloured hair, and emerald green eyes...

"Fuu!" he whispered. Was she the green knight? How could he have missed her? She had been right under their noses the whole time.

"That's not important now," Clef chided himself. "I have to get this to..."

Painfully he focused his energy upon the gem, calling it to him so that it floated above his hand. Then, leaning heavily upon the staff, he hobbled over to the nearest window and smashed through the glass. Nearly at his strengths end, he held the gently glowing gem in his hand and spoke to it. 

"Go," he said, "find your master, her life depends on you..."

On command, the gem flew off, taking to the breeze like a firefly into the night. Clef collapsed against the stone wall, fighting consciousness. 

"Presea," he whispered before blacking out, "be safe..."

*~*~*~*~*

Fuu watched as the ice attack hurled at her, and she hated herself. Hated herself for being able to protect neither her friends, nor herself, when they needed her most. These people had taken her in, given her life meaning and happiness, and now, she felt useless. Powerless against the enemy that threatened everything precious to her. If only there was a way, if only she had the power... 

~Whoooosh~

Fuu closed her eyes as the wind suddenly began spinning protectively around her, creating a glowing, whirling pillar of green light. Deep, deep within her, something was calling to her, calling to her soul, telling her to stand up and fight.

Slowly Fuu opened her eyes to find herself staring at the green escudo gem, which floated calmly in the center of the turbulent cyclone. "That gem," she thought, "only the magic knight it belongs to may touch it." She stared at it a moment longer, it's light encompassing her, reflecting off the emerald orbs that were her eyes. 

"It has the power to save Umi, Hikaru, Ferio, and everyone. But if I'm not the knight, if it wasn't meant for me, I'll..."

She shook her head. "I've got to try, for everyone's sake." She yelled to herself. Slowly she brought her hand up towards the gem.

"If I believe with all my heart, if I'm not afraid, than surely..." She reached out.

"I can find the power..." 

A blinding green light exploded from her as her hand met the surface of the gem. 

"What!?" Alicione gasped and hid her eyes at it's radiance. When she looked up again, there was Fuu, ready and armed, her emerald green eyes set with determination. 

"No!" Alicione shouted, enraged that she had let the final knight awaken right before her. "Alayia Ice Spear!"

"Green Gale!" came the response. The wind attack instantly threw all the ice pieces off course, nullifying the effect. 

"Fuu...chan...." Fuu looked down as the weak voice reached her ears.

"Umi-san!" Fuu gasped as the blue Knight slowly got to her feet. "You shouldn't move!"

She stopped as a blue light enveloped Umi, changing her into her knight's armor.

"Can't let you and Hikaru have all the fun, now can I?" was the response. She smiled and looked up as Fuu. "I knew you were one of us, I knew all along..."

"Umi..." Fuu whispered.

"UMI!!" Hikaru yelled from across the battle field. 

"Hikaru!" Umi yelled back, "Let's show this old hag what we're made of!"

There was a simultaneous nod from all three girls as they turned to face their opponent. 

"ARROW OF FLAME!"

"WATER DRAGON!"

"GREEN GALE!"

The first two attacks flew at Alicione, doubled in speed, strength and size by the force of Fuu's wind attack. In panic, the evil sorceress raised her arms.

"Crysta!" She shrieked, but never had a chance to finish. There was a resounding ~BOOM~ as the attacks hit their mark, then a sound like rain as the dust settled to the ground. 

Then nothing. 

Fuu stood in amazement, no trace was left of Alicione.

"UMI!" Fuu was brought back to reality by Hikaru's scream. The beautiful blue hared girl lost consciousness again as she crumbled back down to the grass. Judging by the extent of her wounds, Fuu guessed it would be for the last time...

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru ran to her side and lifter her head gently into her lap. "Hang on Umi-chan! Please, don't die!" She sobbed. Her eyes filling with tears again, Fuu let her gaze wander from Umi, to Ferio, and then back out over the city as it lay in smouldering ruin.

"No..." she whispered, as the tears streamed silently from her eyes. "I won't..." She swallowed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I won't allow it to end like this. I won't!"

She stood up tall, and closed here eyes for a moment. Then, her face set in determination, she summoned a new spell. 

"Healing Winds!" 

There was a brief pause, and then slowly the air began to stir. 

It spun, around and around in a twister of green light that expanded out to encompass the entire city. Slowly, everything began to move, as if it was being blown back into place. The buildings, the houses, the walls, everything flew back and set itself into it's proper position again, and then, slowly, the blood began disappearing from Umi's clothes. Ferio opened his eyes... 

"Fuu," he thought as he lay there, "Fuu...no..." She was beautiful, everything perfect was in her, and here he was, a lowly nobody, a fool. He had fallen, stupidly, he had let his heart be taken away by someone he knew he could never have. It was her fault, why did she have to be so kind, why did he have to be a gypsy. "Why did you have to be a Magic Knight?" he whispered. 

The spell ended, and Fuu, drained of all her energy, felt her knees buckle beneath her. As she fell, she imagined someone catching her in strong, gentle arms. Someone calling her name...

Then everything was forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	17. 17

Chapter 17

*~*~*~*~*

Slowly Fuu became aware. Aware of breathing, aware of warmth, aware of silence.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a large room, laying in an elaborate, green, four poster bed. A grey light filtered in from the cloud covered sky.

She sat bolt up right, unable to understand why she was here. Had she fallen asleep while doing one of her chores? Would she get in trouble? She stopped as something moved in the shadows of the room.

"You're awake." Ferio smiled as he slowly got up from the seat where he had been sitting. His sword and a bag, lay against the wall.

"Ferio." Fuu said, still a little confused. Had it all been a dream? He had been wounded, but now he was fine...

"Are you all right?" he asked, coming towards her. Fuu checked herself over, only to find she was wearing a very comfortable white cotton night gown. When did she...?

"I...I seem to be fine," she responded at last, "What about yourself?"

"Heh," Ferio chuckled as he sat down beside her, "Everyone's great, thanks to you..." 

"To me?" Fuu repeated. So it wasn't a dream, but that meant...

"Fuu," Ferio interrupted her train of thought. She looked up at him, her beautiful green eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

"I just came here, to say goodbye..." he began slowly, deliberately. "They told me that, by protecting you, I had more than paid back my debt, and that I was free to go..."

Her face froze, sweet lips parted slightly in surprise, eyebrows arched with worry. It drove daggers to his heart.

"It's probably best that you forget about me," he continued, unable to look at her. "We'll probably never see each other again, I mean, I'll be around, but..."

Damn, this was not going well, he was only hurting himself and her more by doing this. He abruptly got up from the bed and went to collect his stuff. Stepping up to the windowsill, he turned to her one last time. "Someone's coming. I'd better go before they see me and send me back to the wood lot." he laughed. "Good luck." he said quietly before being swallowed up by the grey light. "You're strong Fuu, I know you'll be alright."

Fuu sat in her bed, unable to move, unable to feel, unable to understand. Slowly, images flooded her mind of the day they had met. 

Flashback, "Look out stupid!"

He had changed her life, showing her what real happiness was, so easily, so selflessly.

Flashback, "I told you, you should take it easy on that ankle. It can't take much more of this."

Sure he was sneaky sometimes, and pretended he didn't care, but inside, she knew he did, he cared very much.

Flashback, "Because I love you, that's why."

Fuu bit her lip and felt her face get hot. He was gone, and she'd never see him...

"Fuu..." Fuu stopped and looked up as Umi came into the room. Her normally bright blue eyes looked solemn and red. Fuu could see she had been crying. 

"What's wrong Umi-san? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," she said as she sat down beside the bed, "I'm glad to see that you're okay too..."

"Oh, you needn't worry about me..." Fuu replied quietly. Umi just looked at her sadly.

"Where...where is Hikaru-san, and Guru Clef?" Fuu asked after a moment. 

Umi sighed, as if shifting a great burden on her heart. She didn't look at Fuu as she answered. "They're down in the crypt." a tear slid down her cheek. "Everyone's there. They're all saying goodbye...to..."

She tried to choke back a sob, but gave up after a second.

"Fuu-chan," she cried, the tears flowing freely now. "Presea...Presea's dead."

*~*~*~*~*~*

In the depths of the castle, Presea lay, wrapped in white, her golden hair shimmering in the torchlight.

"Preseaa!" Ascott sobbed again. Caladina rubbed his head and pulled him into the folds of her black dress.

"dsere dsere petit." she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "She's in a better place now, don't cry."

"She...she looks like she's sleeping...Presea..." Hikaru choked. She wanted to cry, to sob out loud and scream in frustration and sorrow, but she didn't. She had to be strong, because there was someone else who had been hurt far more by Presea's death than her. 

He was silent as he sat there, kneeling beside the pale, cold body of the woman he finally knew he loved. He hadn't deserved her, hadn't appreciated her when she had been there. Now that she was gone, the pain was beyond anything he had ever known. Now, even telling her how he felt would be useless. She would never hear him speak the praises she deserved so much. She would never know how her smile, her encouragement, her faith in him had kept him going through the darkest times. Even now... 

Slowly Clef pulled her soft, cold hand up to his cheek, letting the hot crystal tears fall upon the delicate skin.

"Presea-san..." Fuu whispered from the door as Umi followed her in, "...but I thought I...I thought everyone was..." 

"You're spell saved hundreds of wounded soldiers and civilians alike," Lafarga said in a low voice, "Unfortunatly, at the time, Presea was already..."

He stopped as Caladina squeezed his hand and nodded toward Clef. Like a weary old man, the sorcerer slowly got up to his feet and reached for his staff. 

"Come on..." he said in a hollow tone, "It's been a long day, we should all get some food and rest." Slowly he turned around and headed to the door. "We still have a hard battle before us, if we lose heart now..." 

The others in the room slowly nodded and began heading for the stairs. Only Umi lingered behind.

"Clef..." she said as he walked by. He turned to her, but she didn't look up at him, her soft blue hair covering most of her face. "I'm sorry." she whispered, "I'm really, really sorry..."

Clef looked at her for a moment before answering. "Don't be," he said slowly, "If anything, I should be thanking you..."

Umi looked up in surprise as a small, sad, tortured smile reached his lips. 

"Thank you for this afternoon, Umi." he said, "Presea and I had a wonderful time in the gardens." 

She waited until he had left the room before falling on her knees, the tears leaking through fingers and over her hands as she sobbed. "Clef...oh Clef..."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Fuu lay awake that night, staring at the big ceiling of her big room. They had insisted she sleep here, but it made her uncomfortable. She thought she saw things moving in every dark corner, and the wind howled outside, rattling the shudders like old dry bones. Scared, she hugged the covers tighter. 

"You mean Zagato is our enemy, AND princess Emerald?" Umi had gasped in disbelief when they had been told about Eterna. "I don't believe it!"

"Why did they do this?" Hikaru had asked, "They're not evil people. Emerald and Zagato, I'm sure there was good in them when I saw them. Why?"

"We don't know much about the box itself. However, if it is as powerful as the legends say, we cannot let it be found." Lafarga's deep voice echoed through her memory. 

Ferio, "You're strong Fuu, I know you'll be alright."

Fuu got out of bed and dressed herself. Even though it was the dead of the night, she had to go see it, she had to go see Eterna.

Quietly she crept through the cold stone halls, silent except for the sound of her shoes on the carpet, and the occasional reminder of the storm raging outside. 

"I hope Ferio has found a place to stay..." she prayed, grasping the small jeweled com-device in her apron pocket. She reached the chapel and slipped past the sleeping guard by the door. Once inside, her eyes became slowly adjusted to the light.

"Fuu-chan?" someone hissed at her. Fuu jumped as she recognized Hikaru hiding between two pews.

"H-Hikaru-san?" Fuu stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"We thought you were a guard," Whispered Umi, appearing behind another pew. 

"Umi-san? You're here as well?"

"Yep," Umi answered. "And it's Umi-chan, you're a magic knight too now remember."

"I uh..."

"Why did you come up here Fuu?" Hikaru asked, bouncing in front of her face.

"I-I," She stammered as she stared into Hikaru's face. "I couldn't sleep."

"You too Fuu?" Umi asked surprised, "that's why Hikaru and I came up here." 

Fuu nodded as she walked up to Eterna.

"I just don't understand why Zagato and Emerald would do this." Hikaru sighed coming up beside her. "I met Zagato's brother, and he seemed like a kind person."

"Emerald seemed really nice too," Umi put in, "but Presea, Clef, everyone is hurt right now because of them. It just doesn't make sense..."

"Then perhaps we should go ask them." Fuu said absentmindedly, Umi and Hikaru looked up in surprise.

"How are we supposed to do that Fuu-chan?" Umi asked. 

Fuu stared at Eterna for a moment. "In the legend, it says the three girls made a wish so strong Eterna heard it and answered. We should be able to do the same thing if we tried, however..."

"However?" Umi repeated.

"I don't know what inside Eterna is. It could be dangerous..."

"Let's go!" Hikaru said a little too loudly. "If it's the only way to stop them, then we have to try, otherwise..." 

"More people might end up like Presea..." Umi finished for her. She smiled. "Shall we try Fuu?" 

She held out her jeweled hand above the waters, and Fuu and Hikaru did the same. There was a sudden white glow as their armor appeared upon them, and Eterna erupted into a bubbling cauldron once again, spilling over the sides, revealing three invisible staircases. 

The guard woke up with a start and ran inside the room. "Hey!" he yelled, "What are you doing?" The girls barely heard his words as the waters swirled around their heads and entered their ears. A peaceful silence followed, and then nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wh-where am I?" Hikaru thought as she woke up. The ground was hard and cold. Was this the land inside Eterna? 

"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan?" she asked as she sat up. All three of them were there, but exactly where was here? They seemed to be standing on a pillar of stone in a cavern so immense it seemed to have neither walls, ceiling nor any floor besides that on which they stood. It was remarkably silent.

"What? Where's our armor?" Umi gasped as she realized she was wearing her regular clothes. Hikaru and Fuu too had lost their armor, and even more surprising, the Escudo gems were gone. 

"Magic Knights..." 

They stopped as a deep voice addressed them from the darkness. Warily they peered about...

Suddenly, before each of the girls, a light broke out, blue, green and red. The darkness peeled away slowly, and the three gasped at what they saw before them. They resembled full suits of heavy armor, but their size was so immense! One of them could have easily squashed the castle, and the entire city for that matter. The light stabilized, and the knights realized it was the escudo gems, which emitted the colored rays. In the space between the girls and the mashin, the gems began casting illusions of great beasts. One, a dragon, one a four winged phoenix, and one a wolf with a horn and a mane of fire. The three stared in awe. 

"Magic Knights," the fire beast spoke again. "Welcome to our realm. I am the rune beast Rayeath."

"I am the rune beast Celes. You three girls, whom we have chosen to save Cephiro, have arrived here to face your enemy." 

"However, you must be tested before you can proceed any further. I, the rune beast Windam, say it must be so."

"You're the beasts engraved on the outside of the fountain." Hikaru said to no one in particular. 

Rayearth nodded. "Yes, we are the powers that create and destroy all there is in existence, using the fire of the earth, the water of the oceans, and the wind of the skies. We are as one and separate, forever and never." 

The girls stood in silence for a moment.

"Windam," Fuu asked, "what type of test must we pass before we can go on?"

"A test of the heart and will. It will not be easy." The rune beast replied.

"Have you the courage to embark on such a test?" Celes inquired, almost taunting. 

Umi took a step forward. "We wouldn't have come here if we weren't. Hikaru, Fuu and I have all made up our minds. We're going to stop Emerald and Zagato from reaching Pandora's Box!"

"Very well," the three rune gods said in unison. A beam of light came forth from the Escudo gems. 

"If you have the courage..." said Windam.

"And the will..." added Celes.

"Then step forward into the light." Concluded Rayerth.

The three friends looked at each other, and nodded. 

"See ya soon." Umi smiled, and stepped forward.

*~*~*~*~*


	18. 18

Chapter 18

*~*~*~*~*~*

The floor gave way, and Umi found herself falling, down, down, down into impenetrable darkness. She opened up her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Suddenly the air became thick, like water, and she gasped, unable to breath. Instantly she broke through the surface of the water, finding that what she once thought was down, was actually up. 

Thunder crashed, and a giant wave swept her up. The sky was dark, and Umi could tell she was in the middle of a huge ocean storm. She went under, and came back up again only after being slammed against something hard. She coughed and gasped in pain at the same time, but by the rocking underneath her, and the feel of the boards against her bare hands, she guessed she was on a ship.

"Trim the sails! All weight to port side." 

Umi recognized that voice! It belonged to her father...

"Come on you lazy-asses, or would you rather swim home!" 

"But captain sir! The storm's too great to ride through! Our only hope is if we turn around and ride with it!"

"What? A breeze like this?" was the reply, and then Umi thought she heard him say, "Previa..."

"Previa," she thought, "that was my mother's name."

"Camero!" 

Umi blinked. She was home now? But how? The scene had changed so suddenly…

"Hang on m'am, the baby's coming."

A bunch of maids were gathered around a woman who was in the midst of giving birth. Umi didn't recognise her, but somehow...

"Where's Camero?" she demanded, "he promised he'd be here. He promised he'd be home! He will be home!"

Umi watched as the mast cracked and fell, taking half the ship and all the rigging with it. Her father continued to fight the storm, fighting with his entire being, but it was hopeless. Nothing could be done..."Previa..." 

"Ahhhhhh!" Her mother screamed in pain. Something seemed to be wrong, people were dashing here and there and everywhere, someone had fainted, Umi recognised her nana. "Hang on missus, it's almost here, you're baby's almost here!" 

"Camero..."

"Previa..."

"Missus, here it is! Here's your beautiful baby girl! She's perfect, she's absolutely perfect! Here, give her a name..."

Umi watched as her mother cradled her in her arms for the first and last time.

"She is perfect," her mother whispered, "Such blue eyes, just like the ocean..."

She slowly sank back into the pillows, the life draining out of her and running into a puddle on the floor.

"Missus, Missus!" Nanna cried.

"Nanna..." Umi's mother whispered, "take care of my daughter...of my beautiful...Umi..."

"Previa..." Umi's father whispered.

"They loved each other so much, but no matter how hard they tried, they were separated..."

"Celes?" Umi asked, surprised.

"No matter how much you love someone, you will lose them in the end." Celes said.

Umi watched her father walk up to a small, simple grave that stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. With wild, tortured, disbelieving eyes he sank to his knees and cried. 

"Papa..." Umi whispered.

"He never forgave himself for it." Celes said, "To this day he is miserable, unhappy, travelling the world because he cannot bear to remain in the village of his beloved. Why do people bother living with so much pain?"

"Papa...Mama..." Umi cried, tears flowing from her eyes. "Is that why you never stay Papa? I hurts you that much?"

Umi barely noticed when the ground beneath her began to soften, slowly rising up around her like thick black liquid. Umi wasn't sure she cared, "Is that true? Papa, Clef...is it true we always lose the ones we love? Maybe Celes is right, why do we bother living?" 

"Thank you for this afternoon, Umi."

"Clef?" Umi stopped, "How? How could you smile back then? Your heart must have truly been broken by Presea's death, and yet you smiled at me still, why?" 

The scene changed to the crypt of this afternoon. 

"Presea," Umi heard Clef's thoughts, "You're smile always got me through the toughest times, and I know you hate it when I'm sad." he prayed, "I'll live like you would have wanted me to live, happy, and trying my hardest. That's why you loved me, why you helped me..." he slipped a ring of her finger and put it in his pocket, "...and how you'll help me still. I won't forget you Presea. You'll be with me always... 

"Clef..."

"Umi! I'm home!"

"Papa! Papa!" Umi watched her five-year-old self run up to give her father a hug. "Papa! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too Umi." was the answer. "I love you."

The inky blackness was almost up to Umi's waist by now as she suddenly looked around her. 

"NO!" She yelled, "Stop it!" The blackness just continued to swallow her up. "STOP IT!"

"I can't give up right now! Hikaru and Fuu need me! Papa needs me! I know I make him happy, that's why he didn't give up! And Clef didn't give up either, because he still has his memories of Presea that keep her alive. As long as he keeps everything she taught him, and teaches it to other people, a piece of her is still alive. We can't give up, for their sakes!"

The darkness was, by now, up to her neck and Umi had to struggle to breath. 

"No!" she screamed, "I won't die! You won't kill me!!!" 

"BLUE WATERSPOUT!"

A shaft of blue light broke through the endless blackness of the sky and streamed down upon her. Her feet touched solid ground, and the inky blackness spun around her, cleared, and then fell away like regular water. Umi looked down in shock to see she was wearing her armor once again.

"I...I passed..." she said in disbelief, "Yeah! Hang on Hikaru-chan, Fuu-chan! I'm coming!"

*~*~*~*~*

The second Fuu had stepped into the light, she had felt herself rising, faster and faster, until she seemed to be going faster than the wind itself. It was wonderful, exhilarating, she didn't even see the object as it came out of no where and hit her in the face. 

"Stupid Wretch!" Louis yelled as she flew back, landing sprawled on her back. Fuu gasped in pain and clutched her face. 

"You're absolutely useless!" He came at her again, and Fuu rolled to one side.

"Too slow dung beetle!" He kicked her hard in the back and she rolled even more. Slowly Fuu pulled herself up to her feet. 

"People are such rotten beings." she heard the voice of Windam. Suddenly a green light surrounded her, and Fuu found that she was armed with her sword." 

"Bitch!" Fuu narrowly dodged Louis' next attack as he swung at her with all his might. "You stupid skank! Whore!"

Fuu was getting tired from all this running around. Then she heard a chilling cry...

"Look out!" Fuu cried. She jumped between Louis and a shadow that was attacking him, easily slicing it in half.

"Don't order me around," Louis yelled, punching her again, "You worthless daydreamer."

Fuu fell to the ground in a daze, her head spinning. 

"Magic Knight!" It was Windam's voice again. "Prove yourself worthy, kill this evil being."

"Kill Louis?" Fuu repeated, getting to her feet.

"Yes, as a knight, your job is to save the good by killing the evil. Destroy him, and prove yourself."

Fuu sliced another shadow and dodged another attack by Louis.

"But..." she miss-calculated and got another good hit by Louis. She was slow pulling herself back up. 

"If I do that..." She said aloud, "then Helga-san and Bertha-san will be sad..."

"They are evil too, remember how much they made you suffer? They didn't care."

"About me, no," Fuu replied, "but they both loved Louis dearly, and I know he cared about them. Just because we didn't get along, doesn't mean I have the right to kill him...Look out!"

She dove and pushed Louis out of the way of an attacking shadow, it skimmed her shoulder and left it cold and stiff. 

"Then why don't you just let him die? You're hands would not be sullied. His worth would be judged in the afterlife."

"I don't believe in the afterlife..." Fuu said as she fought, "Once we die, all that is left of us are the memories others carry of us. If they remember good things, we are remembered as good people, if not, then we are seen as bad." She sliced through another shadow. 

"However," she went on, "how people see us can change at any time, with every action we do. As long as we are alive, we can change."

"Louis could still change," Fuu said, "and I would never be able to live with myself if I simply left him to die...Oh no!" 

A shadow flew at Louis, and Fuu was too far away to stop it. 

"SHEILDING WIND!" 

The shadow disappeared harmlessly as it struck the green barrier, and in an instant, so did all the others. The illusion of Louis vanished, and everything was silent. Fuu doubled over and rested her hands on her knees, breathing hard. She thought of Ferio... 

"I couldn't leave him to die...because I'm stronger than that."

Suddenly a green light exploded from the ground below her and solidified into her armor as she felt herself being propelled upwards once again. Her wounds vanished and she smiled.

"Does this mean I passed, Windam?"

"With flying colours," came the response.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikaru had stepped into the light, and was instantly engulfed in a wall of flames. They whipped around her so suddenly she felt she had to close her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were gone.

The scene before her had completely changed, the sky was red in the evening light, and the earth smoldered and burned below her. The smell of burning flesh hit her nose, and from somewhere, a man screamed his death cry. Hikaru had never seen a place like this before, yet she knew it in an instant. 

"A battlefield..." she whispered, and then looked down to discover herself armed and prepared to fight. Uncertainly, she gripped her sword and took a step forward.

Hikaru couldn't remember how long she wandered through that hell. It seemed like forever in an instant. Bodies strewn everywhere, hacked and mangled, or peaceful and sleeping. Several times she found a man who was just about to die, and all she could do was hold his hand as he took his last breath. Before long she was tired, sore, tearstained, and bloodstained.

"What's happened here? Who did this?" she asked once. 

The reply seemed to come from a voice in her head. "Man did this."

"Why?" 

"For power, for money, for god." Said the voice.

"But, why?" she asked again. "Animals never fight over money, or god, and they never kill this many. Why do we?"

The voice didn't answer.

"But not all people are like this!" Hikaru protested. "Some people are good, kind, giving. Not all people are murderers." 

"Go, look over there."

Slowly, weary and as if afraid of what she might see, she walked around the bottom of a cliff and saw two men.

"Please, Please don't kill me! Please!" begged one man, "I have a wife, and kids. Please!" 

There was a sound of metal against metal as the other drew his sword, and sliced cleanly through the man's neck. 

Hikaru stopped. That style, she'd seen it before, and she was almost certain she recognized that figure, even under all that armor. It was one she loved, one who had held her when she was just small...

"F...Father...?" Hikaru gasped in disbelief. "Father, how could you? How could you just kill an unarmed man?"

The figure turned suddenly and walked towards Hikaru. It was her father, but a younger version of him, and his eyes...his eyes weren't his. They burned with such a terrible, bloodthirsty fire Hikaru found herself unable to move...

"Father.." she said as he came closer, "Fa...ther..." 

He walked right through her, without even seeing Hikaru. She was like a ghost. The one she respected and loved most didn't even see her. Tired and confused, she sunk to her knees. 

"You see." Hikaru opened her eyes to find Rayearth standing before her. "All humans, no matter how great they seem, all have an evil core. A core that cannot be destroyed, or defeated, a core that causes all the suffering and pain in the world."

Hikaru watched the figure of her father as it faded into the wrinkles of heat on the horizon. 

"Are we really like that?" she wondered aloud, "Are we really all, evil?… … Would the world have been better off if we had never come into existence?"

"Perhaps," Rayearth said darkly, "You said yourself, animals never kill this many. They only take as much as they need. Humans are different, taking and taking, without ever giving back. They are never satisfied, always greedy, and usually it is their own kind that suffer because of it." 

Hikaru sat there, unmoving. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Everyone had evil in them, everyone, no matter how good they seemed. 

"So then, let us rid the world of these useless pests once and for all." Rayearth boomed suddenly. Hikaru looked up in shock as people of all kinds appeared before them. Their faces were gray and pale, expressionless and without hope.

"What…what are you going to do?" Hikaru asked, a knot forming in her stomach. 

"If humans cannot escape the evil within them, better to kill them all before they cause any more harm to this world." Rayearth said flatly. "Will you go first or should I?" 

"N…No!" Hikaru gasped getting to her feet. "You can't kill them! You can't just kill them all!!" 

"Why not?" asked Rayearth. "It is easy enough, they are feeble creatures. One taste of my breath and they will harm no more." 

"No!" Hikaru yelled, placing herself between Rayearth and the line of gray humans. "I won't let you!"

A strange smirk played on Rayearth's lips. 

"So you wish to share their fate, foolish human." He said, and drew a deep breath. Hikaru braced herself. 

"ROAR!!"

"ARROW OF FIRE!!" 

Hikaru attacked with all her might. The spell flew forwards, clashed with Rayearth's flame and stopped it where the two met. 

"I am impressed at your ability…" Rayearth praised, "However you are forgetting that I am a god, and fire is my being."

He attacked again, and again, Hikaru tried to neutralize the flame. However this time her fire did very little against Rayearth's great magic, and she found herself being pushed back by the force. In the last instant, Hikaru's wall gave way, and she found herself momentarily engulfed in flames. She screamed as the fire scorched her clothes and scalded her body. It was only and instant, but its heat was enough to bring Hikaru to her knees. Instantly she dug her sword into the earth, determined to stand again.

"Why do you struggle so hard?" Rayeath asked, "Don't you understand? The world will never be a perfect place as long as human beings exist. We must destroy them in order to attain paradise." 

"Paradise?" Hikaru gasped between breaths. How? How could she fight him? Everything inside her told her he was wrong, but how?

"Yes," Rayearth said, "A paradise of harmony, where nothing takes in hatred, nothing dies in vain, a world where everything exists in perfect balance." 

"Paradise…" Hikaru thought. Rayearth frowned and prepared to attack again. 

Hikaru's spirit sparked as she found her answer and attacked with renewed strength, this time using her sword. She grimaced as the blade stopped at a barrier of flame surrounding the God. It licked at her face and hands as she pushed forward, not willing to give up. The tip of her sword began to glow red from the heat, but still she held on. 

"That's not paradise," she growled, "A paradise without mercy, or faith, or hope, or love? Animals don't feel like we do, they need us to show them emotions like love and happiness. That's why pets can be so faithful, because without us, all they would know is existence."

Almost all her sword was red by now, but she continued to fight the flames. 

"We don't always give in to the evil," she yelled, "As long as there is love and hope, I will fight the evil within myself, and everybody. 

"I won't give up." She screamed, "I won't GIVE UP!!" 

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!"

The blood red snakes of electricity branched out along the barrier, until Rayearth was completely surrounded. Then in an instant, they leapt to the center, straight into Rayearth. There was a loud bang, and a brilliant light as Hikaru was thrown backwards. She hit the ground hard, and quickly lost consciousness. 

*~*~*~*~*


	19. 19

Chapter 19

"Hikaru!" 

"Hikaru-san!"

Hikaru slowly opened her eyes to find herself back in the realm of the beast gods with Umi and Fuu. Slowly she shook her head and got to her feet, discovering her wounds to be healed, and her armor in tact. 

"Magic Knights," The voice of Rayearth boomed, "Each of you has successfully passed your trial, you may now don us in preparation for battle." 

"However be warned," said Windam, "The first realm is a dangerous place, unlike any other you have ever imagined."

"Your every uncertainty is multiplied a thousand fold within that space." Celes warned. "You must not falter."

There was a moment of silence before each magic knight nodded.

"Very well," Said Rayearth. The mashin suddenly came to life, and Umi, Fuu and Hikaru were wrapped in light. Slowly, they felt themselves begin to fall, faster, faster, until they crashed through the blackness, which shattered like glass before them. When they opened their eyes, a strange landscape lay before them. 

There seemed to be three different horizons, one running horizontal, one vertical and one passing right below them, each bordered by misty blackness. Large hunks of earth floated around mindlessly crashing into each other, and it seemed impossible to tell up from down or backwards. The three girls stood amazed. 

"H...Hikaru-chan. Is that you in that big suit of armor?" Umi asked in uncertainty.

"Yeah..." came the answer, just as unsure, "Strange, it doesn't feel like I'm wearing anything heavy."

"It is a strange phenomenon indeed," said Fuu, "But perhaps we should focus on finding Emerald-himen and Zagato-san." 

"Oh, right!" Umi began looking around, first forward, than back, than up, than down. "How the hell are we supposed to do that?" 

"I'm not sure..." said Fuu as she looked around. They stood for a moment, scanning the skies.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Hikaru Suddenly, "There!"

As she pointed, the girls saw a flicker of light in the distance, and they followed it.

The light had originated from one of the many masses of earth floating in the space. As they came closer, they saw two figures...

"Emerald!" Gasped Umi.

"Zagato!" Followed Hikaru.

Fuu watched as something glimmered in Emerald's hands. "Pandora's Box..."

Within an instant they teleported to the surface of the rock, running as they hit the ground.

"Zagato!"

"Emerald,"

"Stop!"

The smiling pair stopped and looked up in surprise, the happiness vanishing from their faces...

"Magic knights..." Emerald said as they came to a stop directly before her. 

"Emerald!" Hikaru gasped out of breath, "Please stop this! Please leave Pandora's box alone."

The beautiful princess simply stared at them a moment, almost as if she didn't believe they were actually there.

"I'm impressed that you managed to make it this far." Zagato said, coming up beside Emerald. He was smiling again as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

The girls stopped. Certainly they hadn't known what to expect, but not this. Emerald looked up at Zagato and brushed his cheek with her gloved hand, smiling.

"They-They're acting like newly weds!" Thought Umi in surprise. She grit her teeth and took a step forward.

"Give us Pandora's box now so we can all go home peacefully." she demanded. 

Zagato looked at her. "We are home," was the answer. When he met only their confused faces, he went on. 

"Do you know the legend behind Eterna?" he began, continuing before he could get an answer. "It tells about how three girls saved the world from destruction using the power of their wills, but in truth, it is far more complicated than that."

"This was once a world where men lived, a place where everyone's will worked together to shape the earth and sky. They say at first it was peaceful, but then man's individuality got the better of him, and the people became divided. Some wished to shape the world this way, others that. In the end it split the land and caused the heavens to be fractured. It would have vanished completely, had it not been for meddling of three children."

"Using the power of the gods to amplify their wills, they split the worlds, creating that portion of earth now called Cefiro. To prevent the destruction from occurring again, they sealed the power of their wills in a box, and banished it to this, the first world."

"So this place was created by people's conflicting wills?" Hikaru asked.

Zagato nodded and turned to Emerald who held Pandora's box in her hand. "It is a shame, they only managed to minimise the damage, the problem is still there."

"Problem..." Fuu repeated.

"The human problem, their fate if you will..." Emerald said softly.

"People will never escape their hatred, or their greed..." Zagato's face was sad and heavy. "I thought that I could save them, teach them to live without hatred or greed, but I soon realised that I could not. They are flawed, as all people are, through no fault of their own. It is their condition, how they were created."

"That still doesn't justify using Pandora's box to destroy everything!" Umi blasted. Zagato and Emerald took a step back in surprise. 

"You have the wrong idea..." Emerald said, " We don't plan to use this box to destroy, but to create."

"Create?"

"Yes," put in Zagato, "We hope to create a new Cephiro, and a new race. A world of beings who exist without greed, without hate, without war. A world protected by the pure wishes of one person, instead of many conflicting ones. A heaven, if you will, of love hope, wonder, and peace..." 

"Heaven..." Whispered Hikaru.

"You can't." Fuu said, her voice firmly resolved. "If you open that box, the power of mans will, will be released again, and this waste land is all that will be left of our Cephiro."

"What!" cried Umi, grabbing her sword, Hikaru and Fuu did like wise. "No way!"

"You...you would sacrifice heaven for that bastard land of tears and despair?" Zagato narrowed his eyes. "So in the end, you are simply victims of the human condition as well..." 

"What are you talking about?" Yelled Umi, "What about everyone in Cephiro?"

"How could you do that to Clef, and Presea...your own brother!!" Hikaru cried. "You'll just leave them to die?"

"How greedy of you to think only of yourselves." Zagato said, disappointed. "This will be a new world, free from all pain and sorrow. It's worth goes far beyond anything mortal." 

The girls stood their ground, unmoving. Suddenly the box in Emerald's hands began to glow.

"NO!" Yelled Umi.

"The seal is being broken..." Confirmed Fuu.

"ARROW OF...."

Hikaru never finished as Zagato released a wave of electrical energy upon them. They screamed in pain, then suddenly vanished... 

"Huh? I'm back in the..." Thought Hikaru as she looked around her mashin. 

"Hikaru Look Out!!"

"Hikaru-san!"

She hardly had time to see the large mashin as it flew towards them, let alone dodge it. The force sent her flying back, colliding with a clump of wondering earth. She grimaced in pain...

"Zagato? But how?" yelled Umi in shock as she faced the giant black mashin. 

"This is a land of will," answered Fuu, "and Emerald has Pandora's box..."

"MIDNIGHT THUNDER!" 

"SHEILDING WIND!"

They grit their teeth as snakes of black lightening swirled around them, held back only a few inches by Fuu's protective spell. 

"BLUE WATERSPOUT!" 

Umi's water spell whipped around her and attracted all the electricity to it. Then she flung it back at Zagato.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

Hikaru's spell joined with Umi's, combining their strength. However...

"Crysta Shield" 

Zagato's powers seemed to be mounting as the seal on Pandora's box slowly crumbled. He wasn't even using his full force, yet the attack bounded off harmlessly. 

"GREEN GALE!!"

Fuu tried a surprise attack from the side.

"Black Wind"

Came the effortless response. It was so strong her own attack stopped and then came boomeranging back at her with re-doubled force. She shrieked slightly as the two magic attacks whipped surface lacerations through her skin, and sent her falling into space.

"Fuu!" Cried Hikaru and Umi. They flew after her, Hikaru reaching her first and catching her fall. 

"Midnight Thunder"

"Look out!" Umi stood before Hikaru and Fuu, taking the full force of the attack. 

"UMI!!!"

Hikaru grabbed her before she could fall, with as much help as Fuu could manage. They stood facing Zagato. 

"Now to finish you off..." he said, his voice hollow. 

"Black Crystal Shard."

A thousand sharp iceberg sized shards appeared in the air and flew at them so fast, none of the girls could see them. 

"STOP!!!"

Everything seemed to freeze in mid air, and hover there for one confused minute. 

"Emerald..." 

Her fair and beautiful face filled with kindness and resolve. Within her hands the ominous box stood open, a pure white light radiating not only from its lid, but the sides and bottom of the box as well. She stood, strong and lovely, a princess of light. 

"Zagato, do not kill them. We cannot build a pure world upon the spilt blood of others." 

Zagato seemingly came out of a rage and calmed his fury. The crystal shards and Zagato's mashin vaporised into smoke before the girls eyes, and soon he re-appeared beside Emerald. 

"...are...are we too late?" grimaced the wounded Umi. "We....we can't be!"

But even as she spoke, their mashin began to glow with an unnatural white light, that seemed to cover them and devour them from the outside. It was blinding and the three girls shut their eyes. They began to fall, quickly down into infinity, only to open their eyes to see a white pillar of light come up and swallow them, separate them, and completely blanket them. 

"Don't give up yet..."

Fuu opened her eyes. The falling had stopped, the motion, the sound, everything. Time stood still, and she was completely surrounded by white. Except for the figure before her.

"Please understand," said Emerald, "I don't despise our world, however, I was always alone there. I thought I could solve everything, care for everyone, and keep the peace all by myself, and in the end, I pushed everyone away, and had nothing."

"Emerald..." whispered Fuu sadly. 

"But then I found Zagato, and found I could not get away from him. He too, wanted to save the world, and believed he was strong enough. He even tried to save me, as if I needed saving..." she laughed a bit at the memory of it, then sighed, "We could never have been together there. I was betrothed at birth, and a priest may not marry. Zagato decided that we would come here, even if it meant destroying our world. I followed...I, I could not live without him, not alone again. 

There was a silence. Fuu understood, she knew loneliness, she knew how Emerald felt, so what could she say? She couldn't even say for sure that she would have done any differently. But why... 

"Magic knight," Fuu looked up again, and saw that the light was getting brighter. Emerald was disappearing. "Please, save our world, save it from our own selfishness and folly." 

"Save it?" Fuu repeated surprised. Was there a way?

"Find the key to Pandora's box. It alone is the only thing which can seal the will of men again. Please, before it is too late."

"But how do we do that? Where is the key?" Fuu yelled, Emerald had all but vanished by now. 

"The key is now in the hands of my brother, although he does not know. Find him, help him. I caused him much pain when I set him free. Please tell him I'm sorry..."

"Your...brother?"

Everything went dark, everything was gone. Fuu was alone again, though she did not know it. She slept peacefully for a long time...

*~*~*~*~*~*

Clef sat down on one of the hard pews of the chapel and sighed. Nothing had been going well recently. Since the girls had vanished into Eterna almost a week ago people had been coming to the capital in hoards, claiming that their homes and towns had been destroyed by swarms of monsters and demanding Clef do something about it. They were restless, unhappy, scared and some were threatening to riot. The return of Lantis, who was well known as the greatest knight in Cefiro had calmed them for a while, however, Clef knew it would not last. 

As their doubt and fear grew, so did the sightings and reported size of the monsters, a reality which chilled Clef to the very heart. The seal on Pandora's box had been broken and Umi and the others were most likely dead. Everything seemed to be crumbling, and Clef had no clue how to stop it. On top of that, everything he saw, everything that was done, brought back a flood of memories about Presea, and the shocking reality that she was dead. He felt weak with grief. 

He looked up at the well of Eterna, and suddenly, he hated it. If only it had stayed dormant, or even better, never existed in the first place. It was the cause of all this. Everything, from the appearance of those gems to the disappearance of Umi, Hikaru and Fuu. He hated it, and staring at it, so calm, so serene, without a care in the world, he became enraged. He ran forward, bringing his staff up he struck it upon the rim with all his might. There was a loud hard bang as the two surfaces collided, then nothing. Clef opened his eyes to find the rod and the basin were still intact, the only thing that was sore was his arm from the recoil of his blow. Nothing. 

"BAM"

Clef was blown backwards a brilliant light exploded from Eterna and filled the entire room. He sat on the floor shielding his eyes and praying the wrath of Eterna wouldn't kill him. To his surprise, the light vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, seemingly without doing anything. He slowly stood up, slightly shaken and very glad to be alive. Then his heart jumped again...

"What happened?" Lantis charged into the room sword in hand. He got about halfway to the alter before he too stopped. Clef knelt over Umi and examined her. She had been hurt, but not severely, and seemed to be sleeping. Hikaru too seemed to be okay, and everyone instantly breathed a sigh of releif. But there was something missing... 

"Say, where's da green one?" Caladina asked suddenly. 

"Fuu!" Clef exclaimed. 

They searched the area for her, but the green knight was nowhere to be found. 

*~*~*~*~*

Ferio walked through the woods alone. It was getting dark, and he had no clue where the nearest village was. "Guess I'll sleep outside tonight," he muttered to himself. He stopped as the wind swept over the forest and made the trees seem to whisper all around him, or maybe it was the voice of the wind...

He grit his teeth. He was thinking about her again, it hurt, and he had to stop it. Even so, there were days when he would turn around and expect her to just walk out from behind a tree and smile at him. Then there were the bad days...

"Stop it!" he scolded out loud, just to make his point clear to himself, "She's a magic knight. She deserves better than some moronic second rate gypsy to spend her life with..."

He stopped. What was that sound just now? It seemed to shrill to be a bird, it was more like a beeping sound, very close...

He reached into his bag and pulled out one of the two magic objects that Emerald had given him, the other one he had given to Fuu.

"Beeeeeep" 

The gem was reacting to something...could it be? Could Fuu?

He clicked the button, nothing happened. 

"Shit!" he swore out loud and would have thrown the gem away right then and there had something strange not happened. It began to glow brightly in his hand, and a beam of light shot forwards into the darkness. Surprised, Ferio grabbed the hilt of his sword and ran in that direction. After a minute he reached a clearing, stopped dead, and rubbed his eyes. 

She was there! Floating! Surrounded by light! She just appeared out of nowhere! What was going on?

The light died and she began to fall to the ground. Ferio found his legs back just in time to jump forward and stop her head from hitting the ground. She was there! She was real! He couldn't believe it. 

Slowly he reached down and touched her face. 

"Fuu..." 


	20. 20

Chapter 20

Sorry for the LONG delay. We finally got high speed internet and I went nuts on a downloading spree for about two months. However, thanks to friends and fans (It's hard to believe I have fans, I'm probably just imagining it.) I'm back on track!

This is a difficult part for me to write, mainly because it involves the entry of Rayearth 2 characters, who I am not at all familiar with. Their personalities are only known to me through a translation of the Manga I read on-line, which didn't include the characters actions or insight into the characters thoughts. Therefore, I may change characters to suit my personal needs.

Also...I'm looking for someone with a web site who would be gracious enough to post some fan art for me. Among them will be some of the sketches I've done for this fan fic. If you want to help, please e-mail me at my address. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

It had seemed like an infinity. She had drifted in and out of pale visions and strange memories, less than half of which had been her own. Something had overwhelmed her mind, seeped in through unseen cracks, bubbled up and completely drowned her consciousness. It seemed so long since anything had been real. A world had come into being before her eyes, a beautiful, pure, surreal place. Something that was impossible to believe. 

And then there were people, Umi, Hikaru, Mother, Father, all these faces. Clef, ascot, Louis, and here again, Ferio. He was bending down over her, concern and warmth flowing from his golden eyes, but she knew it wasn't real. Real didn't exist anymore, everything was a dream...

"Fuu?" He asked, hope shining in his eyes and lighting up his face. "Fuu?"

"A dream, just a dream." she told herself. Something shifted below her, she felt strange...uncomfortable, what was this? Dreams shouldn't do this, dreams shouldn't feel. The weight of her own body slowly came back to her, motion, smell, touch, pain...why was there pain. Where was this?

"Fuu? You awake? Fuu?" 

Ferio was still there, why? Wasn't this a dream? Or maybe, this was something else. Yes! A reality, and not a dream at all. She opened her eyes and things began to come into focus. The dam broke and her thoughts became solidified, focused, real. She was somewhere, and that's all that mattered. 

"Hey!" Ferio's smile was genuine, welcoming her. She smiled back, like a child. 

She moved to sit up, that was the mistake. Pain instantly shocked her body and mind, and brought her crashing down from her gentle buoyant dream. She remembered everything at once, and the shock only forced her again to try and move. More pain followed and she quickly gave up, sinking back into Ferio's arms. 

"Take it easy, you don't have to move yet." He protested, but she wasn't going to listen. Where was she? What was going on? Where were....

"Umi-san, Hikaru-san!" Her voice sounded shaky, even to herself and it surprised her. She took a good look at her surroundings and discovered she was in a forest, a clearing to be exact, with a little campfire in the middle. She and Ferio were alone. 

"Where's Umi-san and Hikaru-san?" Fuu fought with Ferio and her own pain to get up. She didn't have time for this! They had failed, and now their only hope was finding the key and Princess Emerald's brother. Or else... 

"Healing wind!" 

She summoned the spell absentmindedly and stood up, completely refreshed and free from her previous wounds. Ferio looked on surprised at her quick recovery.

"Hey! Calm down now. No need to rush, what's wrong?"

"Where's Umi-san and Hikaru-san?" she repeated, almost to the point of panic. Ferio looked at her confused by her urgency. 

"They-They're not here." He stammered, slowly getting up. It was obvious Fuu wasn't herself. "You were the only one here when I arrived."

"The...only one...?" the words echoed hollowly in Fuu's head. "How was I the only one? Did they not come back? Where are we any ways?" 

She said the last question out loud. Ferio answered. 

"We're in the Loire province, about a week's walk south of the castle. Why?"

"A week?" She repeated. How could it have been a week? Had she been asleep for that long? "I have to get back!" 

And with that she began walking off in a randomly chosen direction, only to be stopped by Ferio before she could reach the edge of the clearing.

"Fuu! Look at me!" He said sharply. She snapped back to attention. He put a hand on each shoulder and gazed steadily into her eyes. "Calm down Fuu." he said slowly, "I don't know what's going on, but you just woke up and should take it easy. Besides, you can't go anywhere without a plan, right?"

She stared at him a moment and took a deep breath. He was right, of course he was right. She needed a plan and before that she needed facts. Slowly she calmed herself and regained her composure. This was no time to panic. 

"There, better?" Ferio asked. Fuu nodded and he let go of her shoulders. She took another deep breath and followed him back to the campfire.

"Thank you." She said as she sat herself down. "I lost myself for a bit there."

Ferio stopped poking the fire and looked up at her. "It's no problem," he said, concern in his eyes, "but what happened anyway? You've been out for a good hour and a half since I found you. What's going on?" 

"Well, you see..." and she began telling him about everything that had happened. When she had finally finished, Ferio whistled and looked at her with wide eyes.

"That's pretty incredible, and you say it didn't seem like more than a few hours?"

"Yes," Fuu was getting worried again. Her tense face seemed thin and worn as she stared at the fire. Ferio looked at her. 

"Don't worry!" he said brightly. "I'll get you back to the castle, and from there we can figure out what to do next." 

Fuu looked up and nodded slightly, but she still looked worried. 

"And don't worry about your friends," he added, "They're strong girls. I'm sure they're fine. You just make sure to look after yourself." 

At this Fuu nodded again and her mood brightened a bit. He was right, after all. They were probably fine, and worrying herself sick wouldn't help anybody.

*~*~*~*

"What do you mean Fuu's not here?!!" Yelled Umi as she beat the table in frustration. "She has to be somewhere, it's not like she could just vanish!!"

"Shhhh, shhh, Calm down Chere. 'itting the table won't 'elp." Caladina soothed. It was early morning and a meeting had been called in the library to discuss what was the best course of action. Umi and Hikaru had just been informed of their friend's disappearance, and as could be expected, neither of them took it well. Umi had instantly flown into a rage and Hikaru had simply stared in total disbelief. After fighting a moment with Caladina, Umi turned on her heel and began storming out of the room. 

"Where are you going?" Asked Ascott, Umi kept walking. 

"I'm going to find Fuu! She has to be somewhere! What if she's hurt, or captured? I can't stand here and do nothing!!"

"But where would you look?" Clef stopped her as he appeared in the doorway. Umi stared at him a moment, as if she didn't quite recognise him. He seemed older, worn, tired and sad. Her gaze moved from his face and down to his neck where Presea's ring hung on a thin chain. Her eyes softened, and for a moment she said nothing, but turned and walked back into the library and stood beside Hikaru. Clef entered the room, followed closely by Lafarga and Lantis. Hikaru looked up in shock at Lantis, but said nothing. Her eyes, however, became a little bit sadder. 

"Now that everyone's here," Said Clef "let's begin." 

"Everyone's not here! Fuu's still missing!" Umi shot in, then stopped as Clef gave her a look.

"First order of business is to find out what happened in the well." Clef said. Caladina gave him a reproachful stare.

"Now see 'ere. dsese girls just got back and they may not feel like..."

"That's enough." Clef barked. He knew he was acting more and more like a grumpy old man by the minute, but it couldn't be helped. There was no time to be gentle. 

Hikaru and Umi fell silent as all eyes turned to them. They fidgeted as they tried to collect their thoughts, Hikaru casting nervous glances in the direction of Lantis. At last the latter approached Hikaru, and, getting down on one knee so as to be level with her height, put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You promised your family you'd be back as soon as you saved Cefiro. The faster you tell us what happened, the sooner we can sort this out, and things can all go back to the way they were." After a brief pause, he stood up abruptly and moved to the side of the room. Hikaru took a deep breath and began telling the tale. 

Throughout it, there were several gasps, and a few interjections from Umi. She concluded by telling everyone what Princess Emerald had told her. Find her brother and find the key. 

"You heard that too?" asked Umi, rather surprised. Hikaru nodded and there was a awkward silence in the room. 

"Well," said Clef, "that at least explains what we do with the box." 

"The box?" Umi repeated.

"It was found on the floor by the fountain when you returned." Lafarga explained, "A plain wood box, with a few carvings."

"Pandora's box," Clef said, "If we can find the key, then perhaps we can re-seal the power of man's will and reverse all the damage done thus far, however..."

"Damage?" Hikaru put in, suddenly returning to life again. 

"Didn't you know?" Ascott asked innocently, while Caladina instantly hushed him. The girls turned to Clef expectantly.

"Let me explain," said Lafarga, "You've been inside the well for about a week, and in that time, monsters have begun appearing and attacking people at random. Also, our border guards are reporting that our neighbouring countries have activated their armies." He finished. Umi and Hikaru looked at each other in disbelief.

"A...a week?" Umi stammered. 

"That's not important," Clef cut in, "It's obvious what the countries are seeking is Pandora's box. Legend says that any royalty that possess the box will have an ultimate power of will capable of controlling anything. We can't allow that to happen."

"So dsen all we 'ave to do is find Emerald's little brother and get 'im to seal dse box. Oui?" 

"It's not quite that simple." Lantis spoke for the first time. "We don't have any idea that such a person even exists, let alone where he might be."

There was a tight silence in the room. 

"You...you mean you don't know if he...exists?" Umi asked in disbelief. All eyes turned to Clef. At length he spoke.

"If Emerald gave the key to her brother, then that would mean that she herself possessed it at one point." 

He remembered Emerald's words. "The key was by itself was powerful enough, but now…" 

Clef, "The key held the same power of the box, but on a different level. The box conforms the world to the user's sub- conscious as well as their conscious thoughts. The key required a strong will to use, and granted only the users conscious wishes. That means, whatever Emerald wished, she could make happen. Even if it was a wish that we would forget..."

"About her little brother..." Umi finished. "That's what she meant about setting him free." 

Hikaru, "But that would mean that he also forgot who he was, and probably doesn't even know he has the key..."

Another heavy silence filled the room.

"So, we have three objectives." Clef said at length, "Find the key. Find the Prince, and protect Pandora's box. If someone were to get their hands on it, there's no telling what would happen to this land..."

"What about Fuu?" Umi interrupted stubbornly. By the look in their eyes, neither Umi, nor Hikaru were going to let this go. 

"If she's alive, she'll turn up eventually, either through the well, or somewhere else." Clef answered flatly. Everyone in the room stared at him. It wasn't like Clef to be this cold. 

Umi's eyes flashed and before anyone could stop her she walked right up to Clef and smacked him across the face. Then, while he was still shocked, she grabbed him by the front of his robe and dragged him close enough so she could whisper in his ear. 

"That was from Presea." Was all she said. Then she turned on her heel and stormed out the side door towards the chapel. Hikaru recovered from her shock first and quickly ran after her. 

"Umi wait!" cried Hikaru, "Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to find Fuu." She said. "I'm going back into Eterna." Hikaru was going to say something, but stopped as she noticed tears in Umi's proud, angry eyes. 

"That jerk," Umi whispered.

They reached the end of the short hall and rushed through the doors into the chapel. Umi walked up to the stone basin resolutely and held out her left hand.

"Open up!" She demanded. There was no answer. 

"OPEN UP!" She yelled again. "I want my friend back, now OPEN UP!!"

"Magic Knight!" A voice rang inside her head. She stopped surprised. Hikaru heard it too. "What is it you wish?" 

"I want to go get Fuu back and make sure she's safe." Umi said, only slightly daunted. 

"Umi!" The others cried as they rushed into the room. They stood still as they watched her, seemingly, talk to herself. 

Umi drew in her breath as Ceres appeared in the water before her. "Your friend is not here." The dragon informed her. "She left at the same time you did."

"What? But how?" Umi gaped.

Hikaru ran up beside her friend. "Then where is she?" She asked. "We have to find her."

"We cannot be sure," said Rayeath, "but Windam knows she is alive and well, in your world."

"Windam," Umi repeated. "Fuu's spirit god."

"Magic Knights." Ceres spoke, "You must focus on the task at hand right now. You must strengthen your wills and not let them waver."

"Though we cannot exist in form in that realm, our powers are always with you. Will you use them? Will you fight with your heart, mind, and spirit?" Rayearth's question seemed like more of a challenge.

"Yes," Answered Hikaru without a second thought. "I won't let anyone else get hurt." She clenched her first and grit her teeth as proof of her determination. Ceres' eyes glowed at Umi. 

"And what about you? Magic knight of water, will you too, fight again?"

Umi hesitated. 

"If Hikaru fights, so will I." Umi said at length. The dragon turned it's head quizzically at her and then nodded slowly. 

"Very well then. Our powers are with you. Whenever you need us, just call out our names." And like that, the rune gods vanished. Umi stared blankly at the calm waters of the well. 

"Well, at least we know Fuu's alright." Hikaru said softly. Umi didn't respond. 

"Um....Umi? Hikaru?" She glanced down as Ascott tugged her skirt. He suddenly puffed out his chest raised himself up as high as he could go, "You don't need to worry 'cause I'll fight too. And Hikari, and all my friends. We'll all fight."

"Dsat's right," Caladina put a hand on Umi's shoulder, and one on Hikaru's, "We'll all fight, until Fuu gets back dsat is."

Hikaru jumped up, full of energy once again. "Yeah! We'll beat 'em, and find the prince too! Isn't that right Umi!"

"Y...yeah." Umi said, coming back to herself. They were such good friends, she wasn't going to worry them. She smiled and returned to her usual confident self.

"But you can't save the world on an empty stomach. TO THE KITCHEN!!" She declared, and started leading the procession out the door. 

Clef watched from the side entrance, still rubbing his cheek, a stunned expression on his face. Slowly, he brought his hand up to his chest and fingered Presea's ring. After a moment, he returned back to his study.


	21. 21

Chapter 21

*~*~*~*~*~*

Fuu had slept uneasily, her dreams haunted by visions of a black mashin and fading images of Umi and Hikaru. In her dreams she tried to call out to her friends, but they were always gone before she reached them. At last she woke up in a cold sweat as the sky above her began to turn gray from the approaching dawn. She sighed as she recognized the clearing in the forest, and Ferio. He slept, propped up against a nearby tree, sword in hand. A rather serious expression on his face. Fuu stood up. 

"He acts like everything's okay, and yet he stayed up half the night on lookout." She thought as she draped the one blanket they had over him. "He's worried about something, isn't he." 

She watched him a moment more before heading into the dark forest to look for firewood. It was damp out, and the sky seemed overcast in the sparse light without any hope of clearing away. The wind whispered through the stiff, yellowing leaves and sent chills down Fuu's spine. 

"Umi, Hikaru..." She thought worriedly. She hoped that they were alright. Somehow, the wind didn't seem normal to her, like some will was trying to keep the sun from reaching the earth. The shadows of the wood shifted eerily in the light. 

Fuu stopped. It wasn't just eerily, it seemed they were moving deliberately. Something was watching her...

"Fuu backed up against a tree and prepared to draw her sword when she realized the motion had stopped. Perhaps it had been her imagination after all...

"ROOOOAAAARRRR" The bushes parted and something large suddenly flew at Fuu. She jumped to the side just in time, and fell spinning onto her back to look up at her attacker. It was a "thing", with three inch teeth and seven red eyes all lined up across it's face. It dug it's black claws into the trunk of the tree where she had been only seconds before, easily crushing it. Slowly it rotated its round, neck-less head and stared in her direction.

"ROAAAAARRR!" 

Fuu scrambled backwards as the thing prepared to attack again. "Shielding...."

"HAAAAAA!!" There was the flash of a blade and a streak of green as the monster suddenly split in two. Ferio landed back on the ground easily as the monster disintegrated into black ash. 

He instantly turned to Fuu. "Okay?" he asked worriedly. Fuu just looked on shocked. 

"Wh...What was that?" She asked shakily. Ferio assumed that meant she was fine. 

"I'm not sure." he said at length, still looking cautiously around the woods. He stopped as he noted Fuu's worried gaze. He smiled and lowered his sword, "But it's dead, so everything's fine." he said confidently, rubbing the back of his head. 

Fuu wasn't convinced, and continued to frown as she got up and dusted herself off. Ferio realised his little lie wouldn't work. 

"They started to appear sometime last week." he began slowly, "At first, I thought they were sorcerer's monsters. However, there are too many of them...they attack too randomly to be..." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders to show his confusion. Fuu continued to scowl at the ground, deep in thought.

"Could it be..." she wondered. 

"It is as you guess."

"Windam!!" Fuu recognized the voice of her rune god instantly. Ferio looked at her surprised, not having heard Windam's voice. 

"Then...the box..." Fuu continued. "...we failed..." 

"It has been opened," Windam confirmed, "and now the doubts and fears of mankind are taking the shapes and forms of monsters. Now is not the time to doubt yourself, you must re-seal it at once."

"B-but how?" Fuu stammered. She knew the answer at once herself, however. Emerald had told her in the well.

"Then you know what you must do." Windam told her. "Your friends await you at the castle, you must head there as fast as you can."

"Y...yes." Fuu said. Ferio looked on completely confused. Fuu posed one more question. "Windam, are Umi and Hikaru..." 

"They are safe, Celes and Rayearth are with them." Windam said. Fuu sighed releif. "I too, will lend you my strength for your difficult task ahead. Be strong, and let your heart guide you."

He was gone. 

"Ummm....Fuu?" 

Ferio looked at her as if he was afraid she had lost it. Fuu blinked once, shook her head, and smiled at him. 

"It's okay," she told him. The hope she had lost in the battle with Zagato was slowly creeping back into her heart and leveling her head. If Umi and Hikaru were alright, she would be too. 

"Let's get going as soon as possible." She smiled. 

*~*~*~*~*

Hikaru watched the city from one of the castle turrets. The sky was ominously cloudy and appeared to be getting blacker by the minute. Before the city gates a growing line of people from across the land were slowly making their way to the castle in search of aid. The story was always the same. A monster had appeared out of nowhere and attacked a village, killing most of the able men who fought it, ruining the fields, and destroying buildings. Landlords and greedy nobles were refusing to aid the villagers in need, and so, they turned in mass numbers to the capital to seek justice.

Clef had suspected that the monsters were being created by the fears and doubts of the people. They had started small, but had since grown in size and strength. The more unhappy people were, the greater the monsters, the more damage was caused, and all the more woe for everyone. It was a viscous spiral, simply waiting to reach its ultimate climax. Hikaru sighed. 

"If only I had stopped them." She told herself, "Then this wouldn't be happening."

"Don't blame yourself."

Hikaru whirled around to find Lantis standing behind her. She froze, realising what she had just said.

"I see this tower is taken, excuse me." He bowed slightly and turned to leave. 

"W...wait..." Hikaru stammered. He stopped and turned to face her. He was so tall, Hikaru felt extra short standing beside him. It took her a minute to find the right words. "Wh...What I said, just now...I didn't mean...I mean I would never have..." She couldn't even say it. Killed Zagato? She couldn't say that to Lantis, his brother.

"I understand, don't trouble yourself." He turned to leave again. It didn't matter now. Whatever she said wouldn't change anything. Zagato had chosen his path. If he wanted to be seen as the villain of the world, so be it. 

"...Because he wasn't a bad person..."

Lantis stopped. 

"...He...was kind." She continued, "I know, I felt it in him. Even when we were fighting, he was honest...He was a good fighter too...And Emerald loved him...you too of course..."

She stared at the stones under feet, ashamed that her words sounded like they were coming from a two year old. Lantis turned again to face her, expectantly. 

"I'm just sorry I couldn't bring him back for you..." She said at length, only slightly choked. "I should have...then none of this would have happened." There was a pause, then hastily she added, "I'll make it up to you, somehow, I'll fix this." 

"As I said, don't blame yourself." Lantis said, once he was sure she was finished. "Zagato was like that. He always blamed himself for everything, and tried to fix everything by himself. It was his undoing." 

He paused, for a moment as Hikaru slowly lifted her eyes to his face. He turned again before she could be sure, but she thought she saw it. Lantis' eyes, a kind, gentle, somewhat sad look was in them. Had she imagined it? 

"You have friends, people who care about you. You should rely on them to help you, or you may end up hurting yourself, and them..." 

He stopped and went rigid, a hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Suddenly an ear piercing shriek cut the air around the castle. They both turned abruptly and saw what seemed to be a black dragon type creature circling overhead. The beast was huge, at least the size of several buildings, with black, putrid wings, claws and teeth as long as Hikaru's arm. They never said a word to each other, but turned and ran down the stairs without looking back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

COMPRESSION

Chris-san here, I'm sorry to do this, but I have to decided to compress the rest of the story and move straight to the end. I know, I know, and you can all take turns flaming me, however, it has to be done. First of all, having never seen the second season of Rayearth, I have no idea how the characters act or how to appropriately fit them into the story. In fact, upon starting this story, I had made no real plans about how to write the attacks of the three countries (I don't even know their names), Eagle or any of them. I haven't come up with anything since and have just plain run out of patience. I have other fanfics I want to write, a Ranma, an Inu Yasha, and possibly even another Rayearth based one, I'm not sure. However, I want to finish this one first, and so, I am compressing it so I can hurry up and write my wonderful, happy finale.

In short, this is what should happen in the story. Lantis, Hikaru, Umi, Ascott, Clef and everyone beat the bad beast, however the town is a bit damaged. Later in the day, Clef goes to find Umi, but can't. After searching for awhile he finds her down in the town wearing an old ratty dress, trying to help the wounded. They talk, and Umi confesses to Clef about what she saw while she was in the well. Clef assures her that he'll be okay now, and comforts her, telling her that everything that's happening wasn't their fault. Meanwhile Fuu and Ferio journey to the castle. Ferio tells Fuu that he has no memories of this early childhood. He remembers waking up one day when he was 8 or so and travelling with gypsies. Fuu thinks it's odd but doesn't put two and two together at that time.

Somehow, after a few adventures of their own, they both arrive back at the castle to find it under siege from one of the three countries. They enter the castle and use the powers of their mashin to set up a barrier around the castle. Somewhere in there Umi gets around to talking to Ascot and tells him that he's a nice kid who should maybe consider getting some human kids to be his friends too. Ferio starts to remember his life in the castle. 

Finally there's a final battle within the castle and the key is at last found. It's hidden in two pieces, one in each of the transmitter gems Emerald gave Ferio. (This would explain why Fuu ended up with Ferio when she returned from the well, and not at the castle.) Upon assembling the key Ferio uses it to seal the box again and send each of the countries instantly back to their homelands. Afterwards, as they all stand upon the highest turret of the castle, Ferio surveys his broken kingdom and uses his will power and the key to restore it back to the beautiful fertile land it once was.

END COMPRESSION

*~*~*~*~*

As the bright light faded away, the clouds began to break and a fresh, clear breeze blew out across the land. The morning sun began to break through the deep black clouds which had covered the sky for ages, sending shafts of light to dance upon the once again green lands of Cefiro. Ferio, exhausted from the great strain on his will power, collapsed backwards into the gentle arms of Fuu, who sat down and cradled his head in her lap. They all gazed in wonder about them, each like a new born, seeing the light of the sun for the first time. They were silent, contented...but, Fuu wondered, was it really over?

Just then, each of the knights heard a voice in their heads say something like this. "Magic Knight, I congratulate you on the completion of your task. Cefiro is safe now, and will be for many, many years to come. I therefore release you from my destiny, and free you unto your own."

As they spoke, the precious escudo gems disintegrated, their shards becoming too small to even be considered dust on the gentle breeze that blew by. The others gazed at them in shock.

"It's okay," Umi assured Clef, "it's over now. It seems we aren't the magic knights anymore." 

The three stared at each other a moment, sharing a mutual feeling of true joy at their victory, and a bit of sadness that it was all over. At last, they all smiled, glad that they would no longer have to suffer, or let others suffer under them. From today on, they chose their own destiny.

Still, as Fuu looked down at the sleeping Ferio in her lap, a frown swept unnoticed across her face. 

"Prince...Ferio..."

*~*~*~*~*~

Continued next chapter... 


	22. 22

LAST CHAPTER!!!

Note: As a musical theme for this Chapter, I chose "Flying Dreams" from the "Secret of NIHM" soundtrack. You can listen as you read if you want... 

*~*~*~*

Ferio sat on his royal throne and stared out at the celebration ball before him, completely uninterested. People in expensive clothes were dancing and talking, mostly about nothing but air headed gossip. A lot of it was about him, he new, and it amused him slightly to think that the people who wouldn't have dared to look at him a week ago, were now bowing before him and kissing his feet, trying desperately to earn his attention. Ferio, however, was not in the mood to be humored. Right now there was only one thing he wanted to be doing, and that was looking for Fuu.

She had vanished, just that afternoon leaving only a note that said not to worry about her, and goodbye. Ferio had at once wanted to cancel the ball and rush out to look for her, as did Umi and Hikaru. However, it had been Fuu's own wish to leave, and as Lafarga and Clef had pointed out, cancelling the ball now would shake peoples confidence in the state and possibly start a rebellion. Ferio doubted that very much, however, even if he had been able to look for Fuu, he wouldn't know where to start. Hikaru and Umi had tried, but his angel with fair hair and emerald eyes had vanished into thin air, leaving no trace or clue as to where she might have gone. Ferio sighed and shifted his weight to rest his head on his other hand.

*~*~*~*

Ascott wandered the party, feeling utterly lost in this forest of tall grown ups. Finally, however he managed to find a place in a corner of the room where the crowds were less and it was a bit quieter. He wasn't alone however. Off to the side a group of kids about his own age were playing a strange game.

"Okay Atelante, it's your turn to spin it." One child said, handing a bottle to a pretty girl with long, pastel purple hair. The girl obediently took the bottle and spun it around on the ground as the others in the circle watched with baited breath. At last the bottle finally stopped, pointing straight at Ascot. 

Confused, Ascot watched a bunch of surprised and uncertain looks appear on the faces of the kids involved in the game. Quickly they began whispering among themselves while Ascot tried to pretend he couldn't hear them.

"That's the weird sorcerer kid. They say he keeps a pile of monsters as pets." one said.

"Don't worry about him Atelante, just spin it again." said another.

The girl, Atelante, however, did none of these things. Instead she quietly got up and walked over to where Ascot was looking stare at the floor, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Once she reached him, she hesitated for only a moment, as if a little shy, and then gave Ascot a quick kiss on the cheek. Ascott turned and stared at her in surprise, a red glow creeping across his face. 

"I'm Atelante," the girl said to him, "Do you want to come play with us?" 

Ascot slowly nodded, and the girl took his hand and led him back to her circle of friends. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Lady Caladina, may I have this dance?"

"No, Lady, may I?"

"Please, Lady Caladina, Allow me the honour..." 

"Now now see 'ere...." Caladina protested, slowly backing away from her would be suitors. They were all young men, with baby fresh skin and shiny, eager eyes that told Caladina they only wanted one thing. Desperately she searched around looking for a way to escape. Then she spotted...

"Lafarga, Cher!" She swept up to the captain of the guard and took hold of his right hand in both of hers. He was much more appealing than these runny nosed babies that were chasing her around. So handsome and strong, and definitely all man. 

"'ow would you like we should try a danse no?" She asked him, and without taking no for an answer, led him onto the dance floor as the next dance began. To her delight, he proved to be an excellent dancer and she enjoyed herself immensely. He must have felt the same, because as the first dance ended and a new one began, he instantly changed step and rhythm, without showing a hint of wanting to let her go. 

*~*~*~*~*

Ferio crept along the side of the ballroom to the far door leading out to the balcony and the garden, trying not to be seen. It had only been an instant, but he was sure it hadn't been his imagination. He had seen her, a girl with fair hair and green clothes peeking shyly inside the ball room from outside the glass doors. At once he had stood up, and she had vanished instantly, but there could still be time. He could still catch her.

"Fuu!" He called out into the peaceful, if not a bit cold night air, slightly tainted with the sounds of music and chatter. "Fuu!!" 

She was no where to be seen. In frustration he ran out to the end of the large balcony and stood surveying the garden below him. Then he spotted her, sitting on the higher terrace of the garden, overlooking the moonlit countryside below. She gazed back at him with a wide eyed, almost fearful look, knowing she had been caught.

Ferio wasted no time in getting down there. Afraid she might try to run away again, he leapt over the balcony rail and ran through the bushes, reaching her in only a few short seconds.

"Fuu!" he cried, running towards her. "Fuu what are you doing here?"

He stopped as she gave him a slightly pained look, and then looked away again, as if there was something she didn't want him to see. She was wearing her usual servants clothes again, the same faded handkerchief once again tied in her hair. 

"Fuu..." He approached her slowly.

"Ferio, your highness." she said, turning towards him at last with a smile so plastered he could have sworn it was only a mask. He stopped again. 

"Y...you're highness?" he repeated again, in disbelief. "Awe come on Fuu. Enough with the games. What are you doing here? Where have you been?" 

"Oh I've been around." she said quietly, turning again to face the countryside.

"That's not what I meant. Fuu, why did you run away?" he asked with obvious concern.

"I didn't run away," she said with a sudden spark that startled Ferio, but then died and vanished. "I simply went back to where I belong...that's all." She said simply. 

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, still unable to grasp what Fuu was trying to tell him. There was an awkward silence. He approached her again, stopping only a foot or so away from her. Cautiously, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fuu?" 

She turned around to face him, slowly, this time, not hiding the sadness in her eyes. "I mean...that since I'm no longer a magic knight, it's about time I got back to my life, Ferio..." she could hold herself no more and tuned away from him again. She didn't want him to see her cry, she was too proud for that. 

Ferio simply looked at her amazed for a moment, and then, suddenly, his face broke into a smile. So that was it. Taking that final step forwards, he gently grabbed her on the shoulder, spun her around, and pulled her up close to him. Then, in one smooth motion, before she had time to protest, he kissed her, gently, upon her rosy pink lips. He felt her try to struggle, go tense with shock, and slowly, finally, give in to him. They ended their kiss, but Ferio kept her close him, and they held each other for a long time

"Fuu," he whispered at last, "You are a hundred times more noble than all of the ladies in that ballroom combined, and I won't let you convince yourself of anything else, ever." There was a moment of silence, and then suddenly Fuu felt her clothes begin to move around her. In shock, she pushed herself away from him and looked herself over in amazement. 

Her old rags were gone, replaced instead by a beautiful gown of flowing green satin and white lace, green jewels sparkling all around in the moonlight. Fuu gasped. 

"F...Ferio!" she looked at him, too shocked to be angry. Ferio's face wore a bright shade of red and a stunned yet utterly pleased expression.

"Y-You shouldn't! That thing's dangerous!" She protested. 

Ferio took the key, which hung on a chain around his neck, and held it between his two fingers. The same expression and blush still on his face. "No kidding!" was all he said as he glanced from Fuu, to the key, and back to Fuu again. This caused Fuu to blush as well and look away in embarrassment. 

After a moment Ferio regarded the key seriously. "You know..." he said at last, "As long as this key and the box are around, this could all happen again..." 

Fuu looked up in shock, but didn't say anything. He was right, of course, as long as the key existed, it could always fall into the hands of the wrong person, and then the Magic Knights would be summoned again. Ferio continued to observe it with a stern face. 

Then, suddenly, it began to disappear, disintegrating into nothing as the escudo gems had done before. Fuu gasped, Ferio simply smiled. 

"It's okay." he said to her, "I just wished it into oblivion. It won't harm anyone ever again." He looked wistful for a moment, and then turned back to Fuu. 

"I want to build a kingdom where anything can be achieved if you are willing to work hard for it." he said to her with a smile, "A place where people are free to be who they want to be, without status or discrimination..."

Fuu smiled, "That sounds like a very nice dream." She said, Ferio nodded. 

"But I can't do it alone," he sighed, turning to her. "I'll need all the help I can get, from everyone, in every way." he grabbed her hand, "especially you, Fuu." and kneeled down before her, and kissed the back of her hand. "Fuu, can I ask you something?"

Fuu instantly blushed, her heart racing in her chest. He wasn't going to ask her to...He didn't mean to...!!

"Will you give me the honour of this dance?" 

Fuu stopped, surprised, instantly looking down at him. He had a slight, playful snicker on his face that was so characteristic of him she couldn't help but smile a bit. 

"I...guess it would be alright..." she said at last. Ferio stood up and began to lead her around the terrace in time to the faded music of the ball. 

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "I'll ask you that too, eventually."

Fuu smiled and leaned in close to him, resting her head on his shoulder while Ferio smirk lost it's edge and became a look of gentle contented happiness. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Dsey sure are cute." said Caladina as She, Lafarge, Umi, Hikaru and Lantis watched them from the balcony by the ballroom. "Well, come on, Cher, best leave dsose two alone!" and with that, she allowed Lafarga to lead her back into the ballroom. 

Hikaru sighed contently to Umi. "I'm glad everyone's back together!" she said. 

Umi stood up straight, as if she had just remembered something. 

"No!" she said to herself, "Everyone's not back together, someone's missing!" and with that, she stormed off in the direction of the library, blue frills and everything waving swiftly behind her. 

*~*~*~*~* 

In the library, Clef was once again pouring over the books and papers overflowing his desk. He let out a tired sigh as he flipped a page and began writing once again. 

"...celf..." a distant noise from the hall broke the silence and swiftly moved closer. Clef looked up just as Umi threw the door open with a crash and charged into the room. "CLEF!" She yelled again as the confused sorcerer looked up from his book in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm working," he answered, slightly confused, "Anything wrong?"

"Yes!" Umi said again, slamming the book on his desk closed, "You're supposed to be at the ball like everybody else! What's so important that it can't wait one night?"

Clef looked down, almost embarrassed at the paper he was writing. The title was "Pet Laws in Cefiro." Umi rolled her eyes at him. "Clef?!"

Clef looked down at the floor, as his hand automatically flew to his chest and grasped Presia's ring in a nervous fashion. Umi's gaze softened. 

"Silly things, these balls. What business does a sorcerer have there?" He threw a cautious glance at Umi, surprised to see her smiling.

"Never been huh? It's okay to be shy." She smiled. 

"I'm NOT shy!" Clef yelled indignantly as he suddenly stood up. He stopped however as a gentle arm rested itself on his elbow. 

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Said Umi, smiling. Clef blushed, just a bit as he looked at her. She was incredibly beautiful. The suddenly he found himself being yanked by force, out of the room, and down the hall. 

"Hey, wait...what are you?" He protested. 

"I want to get the next dance." Umi charged forward, an energetic smile on her face.

"But, wait, I don't!"

"Oh, be a man and stop complaining" 

"HEY!!"

*~*~*~*~*

On the balcony outside, Hikaru was staring out towards the mountains in the east, the night breeze playing wistfully with her braid.

"You want to go back home that badly." Lantis said, coming up behind her. Hikaru turned around, a bit startled, but not alarmed. 

"I do...and I don't." Hikaru answered, turning once again back to the night landscape. "I love everyone there. I've loved them since I was young, so I want to go back, but, I think, just to visit." She turned back to Lantis. "Umi, Fuu, everyone, we've accomplished so much together, and there's still so much to do...I couldn't think of parting with them now." she smiled a little, "I like to think, that...I'm still needed here...by everyone..."

They gazed at each other a minute longer, before Hikaru turned once again towards the balcony. The wind blew by cooly, and Hikaru hugged herself for warmth. Then, suddenly, Lantis placed his cloak around her shoulders. Hikaru looked up, surprised, and then smiled at him. He didn't look back as he stared out towards the horizon where dawn would eventually break, however, his arms stayed on her shoulders where he had draped his cloak, and she leaned in closer to him, just a bit. 

*~*~*~*~*

The stars shone down from above, just as beautiful and mysterious as ever. Each one holding a different, beautiful future for everyone. Days turned to months, months into years, years into centuries. The story of Cefiro and the magic knights was forgotten, and people came to know this mortal world by the name "Earth" alone. However...

(Picture of Zagato bowing before Emerald in Cefiro for the first time....)

...Somewhere, in another dimension, the story was not forgotten. 

(In present time, we see Hikaru standing by a telescope in Tokyo Tower, digging in her pocket for money...)

It merely slept, and waited to repeat itself...

*~*~*~* THE END *~*~*~*


End file.
